El ángel y el vampiro Tomoyo x Eriol
by Emiko hime-sama
Summary: Un ser de la luz y otro de la oscuridad... un amor prohibido que nunca debió de haber sucedido. ¿Serán todas las lágrimas y todo el dolor en vano? o ¿Acaso valdrá la pena? ¿Este amor... prosperará?
1. El vampiro

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**El ángel y el vampiro**

**Emiko hime-sama **

**LECTURA OBLIGATORIA:**

**Como habrán notado hay 3 fics con el mismo nombre. Las tres historias son las mismas, pero son de diferentes parejas ya que, algunas veces he recibido quejas de algunas parejas que no son de su agrado. Lo que yo quiero es que todos puedan disfrutar de mis historias y por eso hice la misma historia pero con diferentes parejas. **

**Deseo que tomen en cuenta mis esfuerzos ya que, hacer esto toma tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación así que al menos me gustaría que me recompensaran con un review, si no es mucha molestia. **

**Como ya dije, esta historia toma bastante tiempo así que los capítulos no serán muy largos, ya que pretendo subir las tres versiones al mismo tiempo. Aún así procuraré actualizar lo más rápido posible. **

**Si no entendieron alguna cosa me lo pueden comunicar por medio de un review y yo con gusto les contestare.**

**En las notas de autora no pienso hacer muchos comentarios sobre la historia, ya que sería muy cansado hacerlo tres veces y con diferentes nombres. **

**Disfruten la historia y espero que no se compliquen mucho con esta forma de escribir… **

Una noche oscura sería la encargada de ser escenario para el encuentro de un amor prohibido que sin querer había sucedido.

La noche era oscura y la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo alumbrando el lugar en donde se ocultaban los seres de la luna con forma humana más sin embargo, eso era solo apariencia.

-¿Eriol? –le insistía su compañera.

-Meilling.

-No te vayas! ¿Qué encontraras en el mundo humano tú, príncipe de los vampiros? Oh! Tal vez… ¿Es que piensas depender de sangre humana? Yo… mi sangre podría…

-Basta Meilling! No lo hago por sangre. Lo hago por mí mismo. Me voy.

-¿Qué haré yo sin ti? Tu prometida! Tu futura esposa!

-Lo siento Meilling, pero yo no me puedo quedar aquí.

-Eriol! –dijo insistentemente tratando de detenerlo. –No soportaras la sangre humana! Madre… se enojara muchísimo si padre supiera esto…

-Adiós, Meilling.

Meilling: una joven de cabellos negros, ojos color carmesí y piel blanca como el mármol como la tenían todos en ese oscuro lugar. Alta y hermosa. Vestía botas negras de tacón cortas con una falda negra, corta y una capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de igual color. Sus cabellos recogidos en dos coletas estaban amarrados con dos cintas de color negro.

Eriol: príncipe de los vampiros, piel pálida, ojos color índigo y unos anteojos rodeándolos, cabellos negros azulados. Alto. Vestía una capa color negro al igual que todos los de su especie y tenía su llave que se transformaría en báculo bien amarrada en su cintura.

Ambos eran vampiros, seres oscuros que se alimentaban de sangre. Ambos lucían en su dentadura dos colmillos brillantes que resaltaban en la oscuridad de ese lugar.

Meilling corrió y lo abrazó. Eriol se detuvo.

Se quedaron así por varios segundos en los que solo se escucharon los sollozos de la joven.

-No! Yo…

-Meilling… -dijo para voltearse lentamente y abrazarla. –Eres mi amiga de la infancia… y fuiste mi prometida…. Eres mi amiga… regresare… no te preocupes… estaré bien… solo será…

Meilling lo calló con un beso.

-De mis labios recibe mi esperanza, mi cuidado, mi alma y alegría… -dijo entre sollozos.

-De tus labios recibo tu esperanza, tu cuidado, tu alma y alegría –repitió y no dijo nada sobre el beso ya que, sabía que aquello era la forma de despedirse de él.

Se arrodilló para tomar la manó de Meilling y darle un beso.

Convirtió su llave en báculo y se lo dio a Meilling.

Ella, con sus manos temblorosas, la voz rota y sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas la tomó y repitió las palabras que había estado estudiando por tanto tiempo para ese momento… el momento de su despedida.

Meilling sabía que Eriol la quería más sin embargo, no la amaba, no como ella quería. Ella sabía que en el mundo humano tal vez, su amigo de la infancia encontraría a una persona a quien amar, una persona que no sería ella, nunca sería ella.

Mas lágrimas recorrieron su lindo rostro.

Pero, a ella no le importaba, quería que Eriol fuese feliz… simplemente feliz, con o sin ella.

Lo sabía y tampoco le importaba nada con tal de que él fuese feliz… pero entonces, ¿Por qué le dolía?

¿Por qué sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho?

Le había robado un beso y él no había dicho nada más que las frases que estaban acostumbrados a decir los vampiros, las frases que ella había estudiado y aprendido porque sabía que llegaría el día en que su alma se rompería.

-Yo… Meilling Li… descendiente de la reina Ieran Li y Hien Li, descanse en paz le deseó. –se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos, esperó el momento suficiente que calculó que su voz no se rompería y continuó.

Eriol la espero pacientemente.

Él sabía cuánto lo amaba Meilling. Lo sabía y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un gran dolor para ella. No solo dolor, sabía que la joven le estaba dando su alma y que con ella ya no habría nada con que pudiera demostrar que estaba viva. Sabía que cuando él dejara ese mundo ella se rompería.

Se rompería como una muñeca de cristal o porcelana.

¿No había una forma de aliviar su dolor, de salvar su alma?

Cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando las palabras de su amiga de la infancia. Se sentía horrible por hacerle eso a su amiga pero… él sabía que Meilling era fuerte… que ella no se rompería tan fácilmente.

-Yo, heredera del trono número 6 te doy mi bendición a ti, Eriol Hiraguizawa, descendiente directo de Elizabeth y Edward Hiraguizawa. Te doy mi bendición a ti caballero, con esta espada que heredaste de tu padre y que bendijo tu madre. Te doy la bendición en nombre de tu mejor amigo Syaoran Li, y… en mi nombre propio Meilling Li.

El corazón de Meilling se rompía a cada palabra que decía, ambos lo sabían.

-Ve, en paz… -dijo la última frase para después caer al suelo y darle el báculo a Eriol.

Eriol sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver a Meilling así, él nunca había visto a Meilling llorar y caer como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Le dio el báculo con toda la culpa cargada en sus hombros dispuesto a irse.

Meilling lo tomó de la muñeca. Lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-Se… feliz… -trató de sonreírle y lo logró.

Sí… tenía que sonreírle para que Eriol no sintiera que era su culpa que ella estuviera caída, sin alma ni esperanza. Sin vida.

Quería que Eriol fuese feliz, porque para ella, si él era feliz, ella era feliz. Porque ¿qué más importaba si ella quedaba sin alma y vida si él podía ser feliz? Era algo equivalente ¿no? ¿No se supone que sus maestros siempre decían que en el mundo sobrenatural todo era cuestión de equivalencia?

Ella sufriría pero Eriol sería feliz…

Felicidad… ¿Qué era realmente?

Eriol miró el esfuerzo que hizo Meilling por sonreírle y sintió otra punzada en el corazón.

Esa no era la Meilling que conocía.

Se miraron por última vez a los ojos.

Meilling perdiéndose en ellos mientras que, Eriol buscaba algún rastro de la antigua Meilling.

Con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos Eriol se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Se detuvo un momento al escuchar los sollozos de Meilling y Meilling se odió por eso, ¿No se supone que lo iba a despedir con una sonrisa?

-¿Eriol? –le preguntó cuando su voz se hubo recuperado.

Meilling se quitó el collar que colgaba de su cuello y se mordió un dedo dejando fluir su sangre color carmesí. El dije del collar era una cruz plateada. Caminó hasta llegar a dónde estaba y le colgó el collar. Con el dedo en el que se había mordido recorrió los labios de Eriol.

Eriol entendió y él se quitó el anillo que los comprometía. Se arrodillo y se lo puso a Meilling en el mismo dedo que ella traía el suyo.

Se mordió un dedo al igual que ella y recorrió sus labios.

Meilling se tomó la sangre con su lengua recorriendo sus propios labios. Disfrutando el dolor de la despedida.

Eriol hizo lo mismo.

Meilling nunca había probado la sangre de Eriol debido a sus diferentes rangos. Al hacer eso comprobó que Eriol la quería y se estaba despidiendo de verdad. Se mordió el labio fuertemente para no llorar.

Eriol saboreó la sangre de Meilling como otras veces, pero está en particular sabía a despedida, dolor y sobretodo amor.

Eriol tomó la mano de Meilling y depositó un último beso en ella.

Sacó una rosa roja de igual color carmesí que los ojos de Meilling y se la dio a Meilling.

Cuando Eriol se hubo ido, Meilling se rompió real y libremente.

Los sollozos que había contenido ahora salían libremente. Las lágrimas que siempre guardó corrían por sus mejillas, mientras aún tenía la rosa en su mano.

Eriol escuchó los sollozos de Meilling recargado en la puerta sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho más sin embargo no se detuvo a consolarla como lo haría otras veces.

-Adiós, Meilling. –murmuró Eriol.

-Adiós… Eriol … -murmuró Meilling con la voz quebradiza.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Gracias por leer esta nueva historia y espero que no se compliquen con esta nueva forma de escribir…**

**Se que es un tanto complicado.**

**Los primeros dos capítulos van a hablar de las respectivas despedidas del ángel y el vampiro, la verdadera historia empezaría en el capitulo tres. Aún así me gustaría que me tuvieran paciencia ya que, no tengo tanto tiempo.**

**También quiero saber lo que piensan! Dejen reviews!!!!!! **

**Gracias por leer! **

**Arigatou:**

**Emko-chan**


	2. El ángel

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**El ángel y el vampiro**

**Emiko hime-sama **

**Aviso:**

**Si, lo sé. Después de tanto tiempo y salgo con mis aburridas y fastidiosas notas de autora…. Pero es necesario que sepan esto. Yo también soy lectora y se que es bastante cansado en fin… tratare de ser corta. **

**Dado que son tres versiones las características de los personajes pueden ser algo diferentes, por ejemplo, Sakura puede ser tan madura como Tomoyo o Eriol tan serio como Syaoran. Aún así tratare de arreglar eso…. **

-Tomoyo-chan, tu princesa de los ángeles! Quieres ir al mundo humano, simples mortales!

-Yukito-san. Tú que una vez fuiste humano ya has vivido la experiencia de las lágrimas y del dolor. En cambio, yo que mi cuerpo ha nacido de la luz y mi alma no es más que un alma concedida por Dios que me ha permitido permanecer en este cuerpo de luz, incapaz de sentir dolor…

-No sentir dolor es un don!

-Quiero saber llorar y sangrar, sufrir y reír. Soy capaz de curar y dar esperanza, alegría y felicidad, pero yo misma no la puedo sentir. Deberías entenderlo, tu que eres un alma santa. –dijo y después le puso un dedo en los labios. –No ofendas a los humanos llamándoles simples mortales ya que, tú fuiste uno. No peques contra el pecado de vanidad y egoísmo.

La princesa de los ángeles se llamaba Tomoyo. Tenía el pelo largo y negro con destellos grises y unos ojos hermosos color verde. Alta. Vestía como todas las ángeles un precioso vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Una pluma adornaba su pelo y llevaba unas zapatillas blancas al igual que su vestido. Tenía unas hermosas alas de color blanco de plumas. Un aura de luz y pureza le rodeaba.

Yukito era el guardián de la princesa. Cabello corto y claro al igual que sus ojos que estaban cubiertos por unas discretas gafas. Alto y vestía una túnica. En su mano izquierda tenía el arco plateado del guardián y de su cuello colgaba un rosario.

-Su padre… su madre! Oh! La pobre Reina! Como sufrirá y llorará por la pérdida de su hermosa y pequeña hija!

-Mi madre lo entenderá y sé que mi padre hará lo mismo.

-Entonces… contesté. Si tanto desea irse, si tanto desea abandonar esta tierra de milagros cuyo mal nunca nace en ella, esta tierra que la vio crecer y cuyos amigos y compañeros con los que pasó años de vida se encuentran…. Dígame, contésteme. ¿Qué será de mí? ¿A quién tendré que proteger? ¿Por quién daré mi vida y a quién le daré promesas?

-Yukito-san. –dijo y lo abrazó. –Estarás bien. Quiero encontrar, acudir a eso que mi corazón llama. Ya lo has visto al igual que yo, en las visiones de la fuente sagrada de mi padre. Ya has visto a aquella pobre alma que necesita ser consolada y está sufriendo. Siento que aquella alma está pidiendo ayuda, que aquella alma necesita que alguien lloré por ella, que alguien gima y grité por ella, que alguien sufra por ella. Quiero ser ese alguien, necesito y debo serlo.

-Pero…

Le calló con sus dedos una vez más haciendo que el joven callará sus insistencias.

-Déjame ir….

La frase le dejo helado. Frío.

¿Dejarla ir?

Él la había visto crecer. Él había visto cuando se había formado desde un haz de luz hasta tomar forma. Él había visto como Dios la había creado y con el tiempo se había enamorado de ella. De aquella alma pura, encantadora y alegre. Capaz de traer esperanza y milagros. Que con sólo verla salían lágrimas de emoción y felicidad. Aquella alma pura, alegre y sobre todo cálida.

¿Qué importaba que ella nunca hubiera probado el dolor?

¿Qué importaba que ella era la princesa y el un guardián?

¿Qué importaba que ella hubiera nacido para salvar a toda alma pecadora en el cielo y en todo caso en la tierra mientras él, estaba destinado a protegerla y a dar su vida y su última gota de sangre, su último aliento y su último rastro de espíritu por ella?

La quería, la amaba.

Pero…

¿Cómo para dejarla ir?

Tenía que ser un alma amable y bondadosa. La princesa nunca le había pedido nada. Nunca le había visto con esos ojos llenos de esperanza y anhelo.

Era egoísta y lo sabía. Y sabía que si algún día reencarnaba o era otra persona en otro mundo en otro lugar, quería ser alguien amable.

Y precisamente por eso, precisamente por ser la persona más egoísta de aquel santo mundo creado por el Creador, la dejaría ir. Porque no solo era egoísta, si no también masoquista.

Oh! Si! Otro defecto más que encontraba en si mismo!

Cuantos más tenía que tener…

Oh! Sorpresa! Había encontrado otro!

Pensaba que era injusto.

Lo cual no era cierto.

Era justo porque la princesa nunca le había pedido nada en toda su vida. Era justo porque la princesa había sufrido gritos, sollozos, prejuicios e indiferencias. Era justo porque la princesa había salvado su alma de ir al infierno y la había convertido en un alma santa. Era justo, lo era…

LO ERA!!

¿Por qué no lo podía comprender?

Suspiró.

Bajó la vista para luego subirla y caer al suelo.

La joven princesa voló hasta donde estaba él y lo abrazó para descubrir que su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, finas y puras.

El joven lloró desconsolado.

¿Orgullo?

¿Alguna vez se había y lo habían considerado un hombre orgulloso? No tenía idea, pero en esos momentos el orgullo era lo que menos le importaba, no. Ni siquiera se detenía a pensar en eso.

Lloró en brazos de la joven porque sabía que esa podría ser la última vez que podría verla.

Gritó, lloró y sollozó.

Con cada lágrima limpió su alma. Con cada lágrima le dio la despedida y con cada lágrima se despidió de aquel primer y único amor.

-No te vayas!

-Yukito-san…

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Princesa! No! NO! NO! –gritó incesantemente aunque sabía que era inútil y que sus gritos no la detendrían, no evitarían que ella misma decidiera apartarse de su lado.

La princesa acarició sus cabellos a modo de consuelo. Le dolía pero aun así sabía que era lo único que podía hacer. Lo único que sabía hacer.

Finalmente, abrió sus alas.

-Yukito-san… ya no tengo tiempo. Me tengo que ir.

Dijo lentamente y si alguna vez hubiera aprendido a llorar lo estaría haciendo.

Empezó a entonar una melodía al tiempo en que cada vez se elevaba y brillaba más. La imagen era hermosa más sin embargo, dolorosa. El cielo le abría las puertas y el sol estaba de su lado. Los demás ángeles acompañaron su canto haciendo una hermosa melodía digna de Dioses de cualquier religión.

Se quitó la pluma y su tiara que simbolizaba que era princesa y se la dio a Yukito.

Yukito los dejó a un lado lo menos brusco que podía rápidamente.

Desesperación, ira, dolor, y un sentimiento desgarrador en el pecho mientras sentía que le estaban arrebatando el alma y el corazón.

Alzó la mano para evitar que se fuera.

Tomoyo alargó la mano para solo rozarla con el joven y en una lluvia de estrellas desapareció, dejándole como última imagen las incesantes lágrimas y sollozos del joven que se grabaría con fuego en su memoria. De su querido amigo y guardián.

-Tomoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –fue lo último que oyó en un grito desgarrador y doloroso. Cayó de rodillas, rendida y se odió por no saber llorar. Porque si al menos pudiera llorar hubiera podido mostrarle al joven que le dolía también aquella separación.

-Adiós… Yukito-san. –dijo en una sonrisa rota y triste para abrir los ojos a su nuevo comienzo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Para los que leen Sakura x Syaoran, solo les explico que la idea original era Yukito llorando por Tomoyo y por eso pues… se vería algo rara la pareja por eso traten de imaginarlo con Tomoyo…. Pero aún así si les gusta la pareja Sakura x Yukito me pueden decir y tal vez en un futuro haga un fic. **

**Me disculpo por mi laaarga actualización. (yo se que fue larga, me había propuesto hacerlo más temprano) pero mis ideas simplemente no me llegaban. **

**También se que el capitulo es corto, tomen en cuenta que como ya había dicho los primeros dos capítulos son como un prologo o una introducción. Los siguientes capítulos prometo hacerlos más largos y más completos y detallados. **

**Se que el capitulo bueno esta algo… "vacío" pero, en fin, como pensaba que ya me había tardado mucho en actualizar tenía que hacer algo…. **

**Espero que este capítulo como ya dije, "vacío" no les quite las ganas de seguir leyendo y que sigan leyendo mi fic. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que me animan a continuar con mis fics, ya que he estado pensando seriamente en dejar de escribir pero gracias a ustedes no lo hare y no pensare en ello al menos por ahora, muchas gracias por todas sus criticas. **

**Si tienen algo que no les guste o les gustaría leer una pareja en especial con este, otro o un nuevo fic me lo pueden decir, con gusto trataré de satisfacer sus exigencias. **

**También me gustaría que pasaran a votar a mi perfil: ¿Cuál quieren que sea mi pareja para mi próximo fic? **

**Se acercan las vacaciones así que algo podre hacer en ella si es que no estoy muy ocupada, en todo caso en estos momentos se acercan mis exámenes y yo espero sacar lugar asi que tardare un poquito más en actualizar. POQUITO. No será mucho ni tardaré más de un mes. **

**Si alguien no entendió algo del fic me lo pueden decir ya que, los ángeles y los vampiros en mi punto de vista pueden ser muy diferentes al punto de vista de ustedes y les puede quedar como que raro. **

**Ahhh.. otra cosa muy importante, sé que tengo horribles faltas de ortografía así que sean sinceros y díganme si tengo un error gramatical, ortográfico o en todo caso la historia quedo rara, pésima, corta largo… o en todo caso si pongo demasiadas notas de autor… si solo pudiera tener tantas ideas para el capitulo! **

**En fin, me alargue bastante… **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y en especial a aquellos que me dedican un poquito de su tiempo para saber lo que piensan sobre mi fic, porque créanme aunque solo me escriban algo asi como… "estoy leyendo tu fic" me anima a seguir escribiendo incluso si me escriben un "no me gusto" me anima a seguir escribiendo fics mejores que ese.**

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko-chan.**


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**ENCUESTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Ya sé que esperaban un capitulo rápido en mi primera actualización, pero se me vino una idea. **

**Antes de decirla me gustaría que me comprendieran en algo: ya sé que está estrictamente prohibido hacer un capitulo con sólo las notas de autor, si lo sé, pero esto era también estrictamente necesario. Bueno… tal vez exagere un poco, pero para mí es MUY importante que me respondan, ya que de sus respuestas depende el éxito y la continuación de la historia. Así como también mi inspiración.**

**Hay dos opciones para la continuación de "El ángel y el vampiro"**

**Una historia profunda llena de lágrimas, traiciones, sangre y sobre todo amor. El clásico cuento de hadas en el que los protagonistas se enamoran a primera vista y se juran amor para siempre terminando en una increíble, emocionante y triste trágica historia de amor. (esta era la idea original de la historia pero, yo pedí opiniones y como nadie me las dio pues… tengo el final pero no se me ocurre nada para el desarrollo, aún así si escogen la opción dos mi historia "Por amor" es una historia con las características anteriores, si gustan leerla ¡¡¡¡me complacería muchísimo!!!!)**

**La opción número 2 y la "idea repentina" fue que podía hacerlo en un mundo moderno y poner a prueba mis capacidades para escribir cosas menos… dramáticas o raras…. En fin, la idea es hacer lo clásico una historia en el que el protagonista y la protagonista se odien y se la pasen discutiendo y vengándose y poco a poco vayan aprendiendo a quererse y valorarse. Esta historia la podría alargar más y podría profundizar cada vez más y más hasta que al final ¡llegue la tormenta! Jeje. Ósea, que si alguien no me entendió, eso significa que lo principio sería gracioso hasta podría decirse que yo misma me divertiría haciéndolo pero al final llegan las lágrimas y demás cosas tristes y profundas que se me dan tan bien…. (cabe destacar que sería la primera vez que escribo una historia así, no tengo experiencia en ese rango. Más sin embargo haré mi mayor esfuerzo.)**

**Muchas gracias por su atención, prometo actualizar tan pronto como tenga suficientes opiniones de manera que sí no recibo más de 10 no actualizare… no es ningún capricho es solo que no puedo decidir con pocos votos…. **

**En fin, muchas, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que leen mi fic, en especial a aquellos que dejan review, me animan a seguir adelante con sus breves o largas palabras. **

**Escribir no es tan fácil como parece yo siempre dije que era fácil y mírenme aquí… ¡¡¡sin inspiración alguna!!! Por eso agradezco a todos ustedes que tomaron su tiempo para leer mi fic. **

**No importa si leen este fic o esta nota después de mucho años, meses o incluso días después de que lo haya terminado quiero saber que opinan de el y como les hubiese gustado que fuese el fic. **

**Muchas gracias en especial a Ziitha-TxE- sempai que muy amablemente me corrigió en mis errores ******

**Si tienen tiempo pasen a votar en mi profile: ¿Cuál quieren que sea la pareja en mi prox. One-shot? **

**¡¡¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos ustedes!!! **

**Arigtou:**

**Emiko hime-sama.**


	4. Una relación peculiar

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**El ángel y el vampiro**

**Emiko hime-sama **

-¡Eriol-sama! –se escuchaban los numerosos murmullos al pasar un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos de un azul índigo misterioso con unos lentes cubriéndolos, por el pasillo del famoso instituto al que asistían los mejores alumnos de todo el mundo.

-¡Li-sama! –se escucharon junto con los otros murmullos hacia el joven Eriol que se encontraba a su lado.

El joven caminaba tranquila y vanidosamente, sonriendo a toda joven que veía. El joven de ojos castaños parecía mucho más amable y caminaba con menos vanidad tratando de no resaltar mucho sonriendo amablemente con una gota en la cabeza.

Eriol se sentó despreocupadamente en el suelo bajó un árbol y Syaoran le siguió.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Eriol había llegado al mundo humano y había conocido a Syaoran su amigo y confidente. Nadie sabía que era un vampiro.

Eriol cerró los ojos dolorosamente cuando el sol llegó a ellos.

Un brillante destello proveniente de la cruz que colgaba del pecho de Eriol le llamó la atención a Syaoran.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo apuntando el objeto brillante.

Eriol abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que le había llamado la atención a su amigo y fijó su vista por unos instantes en el objeto.

"_Eriol"_ –escuchó la voz de Meilling en su cabeza y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-¿Eriol? –preguntó Syaoran.

-Es… un recuerdo muy importante de alguien muy especial. –dijo Eriol mirando la cruz y apretándola fuertemente.

Syaoran le miró extrañado. No lo conocía mucho pero Syaoran no decía mucho de sí mismo y casi nunca demostraba sentimientos.

La primera vez que lo había visto había sido 2 meses antes….

_-…. Eriol Hiraguizawa, será su compañero de clases de ahora en adelante. –había dicho el profesor. _

_Las chicas habían dejado caer libros y lápices cuando entró el joven de cabellos negros, despreocupado sin el saco del instituto. Sólo con la camisa blanca con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados. Traía el saco en su mano. _

_Hizo una reverencia sin decir palabra y había caminado elegante y vanidosamente había el lugar que le había mostrado en el profesor. _

_La chica que se sentaba al lado del asiento que le habían asignado se había levantado y le había retirado la silla para que se sentara. El joven le había sonreído y le había dado las gracias mientras que todos los chicos de la clase miraban perplejos a la chica rubia más popular del instituto a los pies, literalmente, del chico nuevo. _

_Syaoran que se sentaba a su otro lado también miraba perplejo a la chica orgullosa y vanidosa que era conocida por rechazar a cualquier chico que se le declarase. _

_El resto de la clase Syaoran se había pasado examinando al chico. _

_No parecía poner mucha atención en clase y sus ojos se dedicaban a mirar por la ventana o al horizonte. Al principio pensó que no era nadie en especial. No se le veía estudiando y en los descansos se la pasaba bajo los árboles durmiendo o descansando, pero eso cambió cuando al final del mes, había sacado notas perfectas. Los profesores también se habían sorprendido y lo habían visto con ojos asustados mientras este solo caminaba despreocupadamente y haciendo lo mismo de todos los días. Syaoran estaba perplejo, ¿Cómo había hecho eso? No parecía poner mucha atención ni tampoco parecía del tipo estudioso. _

_Entonces Syaoran le tomó interés y curiosidad. _

_-Hey, ¡Hiraguizawa! –le había gritado. _

_Hiraguizawa había detenido su paso. _

_-Eres un tipo interesante, ¿te molestaría que fuéramos amigos? –le había preguntado esperando que Eriol dijera que no, ya que parecía demasiado vanidoso y solitario. _

_Eriol se había volteado y lo había examinado. No le había parecido una persona fastidiosa y tampoco le había parecido una persona que se metiera en sus asuntos, en resumen le caía bien. _

_Para sorpresa de Syaoran, Eriol le había sonreído vanidosamente y al siguiente día se habían convertido en los chicos más importantes y populares de todo el instituto. Eriol parecía estar acostumbrado a eso y Syaoran poco a poco hizo lo mismo. _

_Era un tipo interesante y definitivamente…. Divertido. _

-¿Una chica? –dijo Syaoran con la intención de molestarlo para su sorpresa Eriol lo miró con ojos asesinos con una mirada llena de tristeza. Syaoran tembló asustado y le sonrió nerviosamente, iba a decir algo cuando una chica se acercó en el mismo momento en que su amigo sacaba una lata de refresco de quien sabe dónde y le tomaba de él, ignorando completamente a la chica.

-¿Eriol Hiraguizawa? –preguntó.

Eriol la ignoró y la chica suspiró enojada.

-La profesora Mitsuki le ha estado buscando por todos lados, ¿le importaría regresar a clases?

La profesora Mitsuki era vampira al igual que Eriol y era la que había venido al mundo humano con él y se hacía pasar por su tía. Ella tenía órdenes estrictas de los padres de Eriol de cuidar al príncipe de los vampiros de cualquier amenaza humana o divina. Eriol la odiaba y desconfiaba de ella, se saltaba sus clases seguido. Ya que la que se había pasar por su profesora era demasiado estricta y le golpeaba seguido, había sido su profesora de niño cuando aún vivía en la oscuridad y golpearle cuando no obedecía era algo normal y aprobado por sus padres.

Eriol se levantó irritado.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido y confuso: Eriol vació el refresco en la joven, quien se encontraba perpleja y eufórica por no decir furiosa, después de eso se alejo caminando indiferentemente ignorándola por completo. Durante un segundo no hubo ninguna reacción, dos segundos después se escucharon las carcajadas de todo aquel que había visto la escena.

La chica de cabellos negros alta y de tez pálida lo miró odio.

Syaoran miraba boquiabierto lo que había pasado y enseguida se acercó a disculparse con la chica.

-Lo siento mucho… mi amigo es algo… -pero la chica no lo escuchaba, en su mente planeaba miles y miles de formas en que podía asesinar al joven. Ella solo le había avisado tranquila y amablemente lo que le había mandado a decir la profesora y ese… ese….

-¡Hey, tu!

Todas las carcajadas se callaron en cuestión de segundos.

Eriol detuvo su paso y volteó a mirarla con irritación.

La chica de cabellos largos levantó la lata y la lanzó hacia Eriol en un gesto de venganza. Eriol lo esquivó y la miró perplejo, ¿Quién era ella? Era la primera persona que veía que no había caído a sus pies.

La chica miró furiosa y perpleja a ese tipo que no conocía. Nadie, nadie era capaz de esquivar nada que ella lanzaba.

La chica, humillada y furiosa se dio media vuelta para irse pensando en numerosas formas de asesinar y vengarse del joven.

Syaoran también se había sorprendido mucho por la acción de la joven, era la primera joven que veía que no caía a los pies de su amigo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita? –preguntó Syaoran cortes como siempre.

-Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji. –dijo Tomoyo apenas abriendo la boca.

Syaoran empezó a temblar y una gota bajo por su cabeza, al ver el aura maligna que se empezaba a formar alrededor de la joven.

-¿La puedo acompañar a…? –empezó a decir pero no continuó pues el aura crecía cada vez más y más, ahora entendía porque todos habían huido de la escena.

Tomoyo le dedicó una mirada asesina y una sonrisa inocente.

-No es necesario. Con su permiso. –y se alejó rodeado con esa aura maligna y nada inocente.

Detrás de un árbol una chica veía la escena seria y preocupada.

-Eriol…-sama. –dijo apenas la joven y salió corriendo para donde había ido Eriol.

-¿To-Tomoyo-chan…? –decían asustadas sus amigas al ver a la dulce, tierna y amable Tomoyo rodeada de un aura oscura, una mirada asesina y dando cada paso con una fuerza sobrenatural.

-¿si? –preguntó "inocentemente", Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa, que al parecer asustó mucho a sus amigas ya que se alejaron riendo nerviosamente.

Tomoyo entró furiosa y enojada a su dormitorio.

Se miró al espejo furiosa y notó todo el líquido dulce en su cabello y su uniforme.

¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie le había hecho algo tan humillante y desesperante a la joven Daidouji, algo que al parecer no le gusto nada. Nadie ofendía a Tomoyo Daidouji. Era un ángel, pero hasta los ángeles tenían sentimientos. No lo dejaría así, definitivamente no lo dejaría así. Haría pagar a quien quiera que fuese ese tipo y se vengaría hasta que hiciera que el chico cayera a sus pies. Tomoyo sonrió malignamente haciendo que su aura creciera más. Todas las chicas que pasaban por allí huyeron asustadas.

Afuera de la habitación de la joven se encontraba una joven que temblaba de miedo y se preguntaba si debía entrar o no.

Suspiró, uniendo todas las fuerzas, valor y coraje que tenía y toco la puerta con la mano temblorosa.

-¿Daidouji-san? –preguntó temblorosamente llamando la atención de Tomoyo.

-Adelante.

La joven abrió la puerta y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-La… -empezó a decir indecisamente asustada por el aura maligna. ¿Por qué ella? –La profesora Mitsuki le da las gracias y le pide disculpas por el comportamiento indebido de su sobrino. También… le manda esto. –Dijo entregándole dos bolsas.

Tomoyo las tomó y le dio las gracias.

-Ah… los profesores decidieron que darían el día libre debido al incidente. Usted sabe… pensaran que hacer con el comportamiento de Hiraguizawa.

-¿Hiraguizawa? –preguntó interesada preguntándose si ese era el nombre del demonio quien le había hecho eso.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa. ¿No lo conoce? –preguntó la chica sorprendida. –El chico alto, apuesto de ojos azules y cabellos negros, mirada penetrante y melancólica…. Al que le rodea el aura maravillosa de "confió totalmente en mí mismo". –dijo la chica con estrellitas en los ojos provocando una GRAN gota a Tomoyo.

-Gracias. –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, pensando en una gran idea. -¿Sabes…? –dijo indecisa ya que no sabía el nombre de la joven.

-Naoko.

-Naoko. –dijo aparentando interés. –Ahora que lo pienso… si… lo conozco… es muy lindo, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. –dijo Naoko totalmente engañada sin sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de Tomoyo.

-¿Podrías contarme más de él? –dijo Tomoyo fingiendo estar enamorada, cuando realmente su mente trabajando a mil por hora pensando más de 100 posibles venganzas… o "castigos divinos" como le llamaba ella; después de todo era un ángel, y tenía que castigar al mal, ¿o no?

El resto del día se dedicó a escuchar atentamente a su nueva y querida amiga anotando todo la "información" que le decía en una libreta.

Ese Hiraguizawa, había lastimado su orgullo profundamente así que no lo iba a perdonas tan fácil. Al menos no hasta que estuviera satisfecha.

-Eriol-sama. –dijo la chica rubia, misma que había presenciado la escena sorprendida escondida detrás de un árbol.

-Ann. –dijo Eriol.

Ann era una chica rubia, alta, de tez pálida, ojos azules y pestañas largas, y popular. La más popular de la escuela. Era amable, linda, inteligente y tenía muchas amigas. Había rechazado a todos los jóvenes que se le habían declarado y no se le conocía a alguien que ella amara de verdad. Eso era hasta que llegó Eriol. Ann estaba profundamente enamorada de él, dispuesta a dar vida, sangre y alma con tal de verlo feliz.

Ann se quitó el listón que recogía sus cabellos en un moño para vendar la pequeña cortada que le había hecho la lata que le había lanzado la joven Daidouji. Cortada que ni siquiera Eriol había notado, y al notarla se sorprendió mucho.

Eriol estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Ann hacía él y sabía que si le negaba la acción la lastimaría aún más que como lo hacía todos los días con su indiferencia.

-¿Duele? –preguntó preocupada.

-Ya no. –dijo mintiéndole y ocultándole la verdad. Le sonrió dulcemente ya que ella era la única que sentía que tenía sentimientos sinceros.

Ann abrazó a Eriol por detrás sorprendiéndolo mucho, Eriol no respondió el abrazo. Esa chica le recordaba mucho a Meilling y tal vez por eso, le tenía ese cariño tan especial, tal vez quería solo sustituir a Meilling, cosa que hizo que Eriol se sintiera culpable. Extrañaba mucho a Meilling y también le perseguía esa culpa todos los días. Pero no la podía sustituir. Y eso le hacía sentir más culpable. La chica le daba sus sentimientos más puros del mundo

Syaoran miró desde lejos la escena. Él conocía a Ann mejor que nadie pues era su amiga de la infancia. Le dolía que se hubiera enamorado de Eriol, pues se notaba a simple vista que este no la quería. Le tenía cariño, sí pero no la quería. Y no lo podía culpar como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro chico. Eriol era diferente. No era que le estuviera dando un trato especial era solamente que Eriol no tenía intención de lastimarla. Se notaba en esa mirada, Eriol se sentía culpable por no poder responder esos sentimientos. A pesar de que no lo decía Syaoran lo sabía, lo sentía.

Y Ann también lo sabía. Sabía que Eriol no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero aun a pesar de ello, aun a pesar de querer decir "quiero olvidar" era una frase tan fácil de decir pero tan difícil cumplir. Y aún a pesar de que era una daga callada que se enterraba en el pecho, una cruz que se grababa en sus muñecas cada vez que Eriol le sonreía tan falsamente tratando de no lastimarla ella era feliz. Era feliz y no deseaba olvidarlo ni tampoco deseaba dejar de amarlo. Ella solo quería amar en silencio sin ser lastimada, y amar lastimada sin ser rechazada. Le rodeo con sus brazos frágiles y delicados sin querer dejarlo ir.

-¿Ann? –preguntó Eriol al cabo de un rato.

Ann no respondió pero lentamente fue dejándolo ir.

-Eriol. –le llamo una mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos de igual color muy hermosa.

Eriol instintivamente se puso delante de Ann. Syaoran se adelantó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban y se llevó a Ann de allí.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Kaho Mitsuki golpeó la mejilla del príncipe de los vampiros fuertemente.

-Su única prometida, príncipe Eriol, la única persona a quien debe amar es a Meilling Li. No sé si lo habrá olvidado.

Eriol la encaró con ojos serenos.

-No recuerdo que mis padres hayan dado la orden de que usted pueda decidir a qué mujer deba jurarle amor.

Kaho le miró indignada por semejante respuesta y rápidamente hizo crecer una de sus uñas encajándola en el cuello del apuesto joven, haciendo fluir su sangre.

Eriol cerró los ojos.

Kaho se acercó con los ojos brillando color carmesí de sed.

-Le recuerdo que es un tabú, probar sangre de cualquier que tenga linaje real.

Kaho se detuvo y sonrió.

-Parece que se está empezando a acordar de su estatus.

Eriol no respondió. Kaho se fue y la herida de Eriol se curó dos segundos después, ya que él era un sangre pura, el príncipe de los vampiros, él cual gozaba de esos beneficios.

Al caer la noche, Eriol se había quedado dormido arriba de un árbol serenamente.

Si.

Todo estaba bien hasta que…

-Muahahahahahahahahahahaha. –se escucharon las risas de una joven. (si lo sé muy clásico pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa).

De alguna manera Tomoyo Daidouji había averiguado que Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba durmiendo en ese lugar.

Tomoyo se acercó sigilosamente con cuidado de no despertar al joven. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sacó un bote de leche.

¿Por qué leche?

La leche parecía ser el enemigo mortal del joven Hiraguizawa. Este había sido otro dato que había recopilado gracias a la "cooperación", aunque engañada, de su buena amiga Naoko.

Abrió la leche con una sonrisa maligna a la luz de la luna. Luego apretó la nariz del joven Hiraguizawa fuertemente evitando que pudiera respirar. Pensaba que se despertara por falta de aire pero al parecer, este no necesitaba mucho de él.

Enojada y frustrada, al pensar que su plan… perdón, "castigo divino", había fallado suspiró. Segundos después se le ocurrió otra maravillosa idea. Encajó un pasador que traía en el pelo fuertemente contra la mano de Eriol. Este no se movió, enfadando más y más a Tomoyo quien no se rindió. ¿Acaso era humano?

Puso su dedo en el mentó para pensar en algo. Al cabo de unos instantes vio como Eriol se movía, asustada pensando que se iba a despertar, se obligó a pensar más rápido porque de ninguna manera se iba a ir de allí sin haber obtenido nada.

Sonrió malignamente.

Se acercó al oído de Eriol y le susurró un "Eriol", al parecer este era muy sensible pues se despertó enseguida sobresaltado provocando las carcajadas de la joven Daidouji.

Eriol se volteó a mirarla. Nadie lo humillaba de esa manera. NADIE.

Entonces Tomoyo dejó de reír. ¿la razón?

Se dio cuenta de la brillante y blanca leche a la luz de luna que traía en su mano. Sonrió aun mas malignamente acercándose cada vez más y más a Eriol olvidándose por completo que estaba arriba de un árbol.

Resumen:

Un Eriol empapado completamente de leche y haciendo muecas extrañas de disgusto.

Una Tomoyo completamente satisfecha que estaba a punto de ahogarse por sus risas arriba del árbol. (Ella no se había caído).

-¿Pero qué….? –preguntó Eriol indignado. –¡Hey, tu! –le gritó a Tomoyo de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho.

-¡Ups! ¡lo siento fue un accidente! –le gritó obviamente aparentando inocencia.

Bajo de un salto del árbol riendo fuertemente satisfecha de haber roto esa apariencia perfecta, mientras Eriol era incapaz de moverse por el horrible olor a leche.

-¿Quieres jugar? –preguntó Eriol. –Vamos a jugar. –dijo Eriol al aire riendo malignamente.

Tomoyo sonrió.

Y así Tomoyo disfrutó de un sueño tranquilo mientras que Eriol se trataba de quitar el horrible líquido blanco.

Ambos sin saber que ese solo era el inicio de una larga, larga… larga… relación.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por sus votos. **

**Como ven ganó la mayoría de la opción dos… lo siento mucho para los que eligieron la opción 1. **

**Es la primera vez que escribo una historia así, sean amables conmigo…. **

**Si no les gusto por favor, díganme y tratare de mejorarlo, no muerdo…. Sé que no soy la mejor escritora de todo el mundo…. **

**¡Me dí cuenta que me dieron más reviews en la encuesta que en los capítulos! … **

**Sé que parece que no va a ver drama y que la historia a simple vista parece demasiado pacifica y diferente a lo que se imaginaban, pero no lo es. Iré profundizando poco a poco, así que espero que me hagan saber lo que piensan, ya que de lo contrario empezare a pensar que nadie esta leyendo mi historia y no me animare a escribir =( **

**Así que por favor: un review. **

**Tengo un agradecimiento especial a una persona que me animo y me apoyo muchísimo: Ziitha-TxE- sempai, ¡este capítulo está dedicado a todos pero en especial a ti! ¡¡¡¡Gracias por todo!!!!!**

**Ah, perdón por mis faltas de ortografía…. Sé que tengo muchísimas… **

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, reviews y demás.**

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko-chan. **


	5. Chocolates

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**El ángel y el vampiro**

**Emiko hime-sama **

_**¡Hola! Aquí actualizando, primero me quiero disculpar por la larga espera… segundo, había dicho previamente a Darthmocy que explicaría lo que eran los ángeles y los vampiros desde mi punto de vista pero me di cuenta que no sé exactamente lo que quieren saber así que, haré capítulos especiales explicando lo que son, para esto necesito saber todo lo que quieran saber de ellos. Así que… si no es mucha molestia… me gustaría que me escribieran todo lo que quieran saber.**_

_**Gracias. **_

-¡Esa niña! ¡¡¡Quien se cree!!! ¡¡¡Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, príncipe de los vampiros!!!

_Excepto que ella no lo sabe_

Eriol Hiraguizawa se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo como si fuera lo más fascinante que nunca hubiera visto, discutiendo con su "adorada" conciencia.

-¿Y? ¡¡¡Aun así soy Eriol Hiraguizawa!!!!

_Si… Una persona muy fascinante que habla solo_

-Hey, estoy hablando contigo.

_¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¿Y quién se supone que soy? _

-Pues eso está claro eres…

_¿Lo ves? ¿No te estarás volviendo loco? ¿Has considerado visitar un doctor? _

-Mejor cállate.

_Eres tú quien comenzó… _

-¡Ya vete!

_Ya… solo me estoy preocupando por ti… _

_-¡AH! _–dijo el joven muy irritado poniéndose de pie.

Abrió la regadera sin preocuparse de que estaba en la mitad del invierno y que el agua estaba demasiado fría. Cuando por fin recupero la cordura salió y se vistió.

Se miró al espejo mientras se abotonaba la camisa blanca, dejando ya por costumbre los botones de arriba sin desabrochar. No se preocupo en ponerse la corbata ya que nunca la usaba y lo mismo pasaba con el saco. Se puso los zapatos del mismo color que su pantalón: negro.

Buscó entre los cajones hasta encontrar un collar con el dije de cruz que le había regalado su mejor amiga y antes, prometida. Lo vio por un largo segundo para después colgárselo en el cuello.

Hecho una última mirada al dije para después escondérselo de bajo de la camisa y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Salió con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en alguna otra forma de vengarse de la joven que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sonriente por haber logrado su venganza, perdón, por haber logrado castigar al mal.

_Se supone que eres un ángel, pequeña_

-El bien debe castigar al mal y guiarlo por el camino correcto. –dijo levantándose y buscando a través de toda la habitación el uniforme del instituto, temblando del frío.

_¿A través de la venganza? _

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, "Al fuego hay que combatirlo con fuego"

_Y también dicen que si juegas con fuego te quemas. _

La joven suspiro sintiéndose loca. Estaba hablando sola…

_¡Hey! Soy tu conciencia… ¡¡con-cien-cia!! Existo, ¿sabes? _

-Existes porque yo existo. –dijo entrando a la regadera, pasados unos minutos salió en vuelta en una toalla.

_Eso no cambia que este aquí. _

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? –dijo irritada poniéndose la falda negra del instituto.

_Estoy en tu cabeza, no puedo hacer nada_

-Y mira quien decía que existía. –dijo triunfante mientras se abrochaba cada uno de los botones de la blusa blanca y se ponía la corbata negra de igual color que el saco, el cual abrocho rápidamente.

_Lo que digas, lo que digas… _

-¿Qué? ¿Se te acabaron las palabras? –preguntó mirándose al espejo y cepillando sus cabellos delicadamente y se los secaba rápidamente con una secadora.

_¿No deberías reconsiderar el hecho de que estés hablando sola? _

La joven lo pensó un momento y se reprochó por haberse dejado llevar.

Terminó de amarrarse sus cabellos con un listón negro y abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

-Buenos días, Eriol. –le saludó su amigo.

-¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?! –le respondió irritado.

Syaoran se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Eriol le miró raro sentándose bruscamente recargándose en el acostumbrado árbol.

-Lo… siento… es que… es… -dijo entrecortadamente tratando dejar de reír.

Eriol lo miró aun más irritado con una vena creciente en su frente, así que le dio un golpe en el hombro para des irritarse, lo cual fue bastante efectivo.

-Auch. –dijo Syaoran quejándose con lagrimas escapándose de sus ojos. -¿Qué paso? –dijo sobándose la parte en la que le había dado el golpe y sentándose a su lado.

-Anoche… -empezó, dudando, por si le volvía a dar un ataque de risa. –¡Una niña me vacio un envase de leche! –dijo indignado.

Espero el ataque de risa… que nunca llegó. Lo miró y se encontró con la cara perpleja de su amigo, sus ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas y su boca abierta.

-¿Una niña? –preguntó después de que se hubo recuperado. -¿Una niña desafiando al rey del instituto? –dijo Syaoran para cerciorarse de que no hubo escuchado mal.

Nunca había visto a nadie que se atreviera a levantarle la palabra y mucho menos, hacer un acto en contra a Eriol Hiraguizawa, y mucho menos, una mujer.

-Aja. –dijo cortantemente sacando una lata de quien sabe donde, como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Quién? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Como quieres que lo… -dijo para después pensarlo un momento. –La chica de ayer… la… ¡esa! –dijo cerrando los ojos exprimiéndose el cerebro para recordar. –¡Daidouji! ¡Tomoyo Daidouji!

-¿Daidouji? –dijo muy sorprendido e iba a decir otra cosa cuando se acerco una joven muy sonrojada.

-Emm… Eriol-sama… etto… yo…

Eriol la miró, suspiró y se levantó.

La chica camino cabizbaja, muy sonrojada, y Eriol caminó a su lado siguiéndola hasta llegar a un lugar más solo y discreto.

-Etto… Eriol-sama… yo… -dijo haciendo una reverencia entregándole una caja de chocolates con un listón rojo de adorno. –¡Me gusta mucho!

Eriol cogió la caja algo incomodo, como siempre pasaba, preparándose para las lágrimas.

-Gracias… -dijo dudando ya que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la chica, miró la etiqueta de la caja, fingiendo estar cabizbajo arrepentido, cuando no le importaba. –Lo siento, Rika, yo…

Y para su sorpresa la chica no lloró ni se puso a gritar como histérica. Rika negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Si. Lo sé. Eriol-sama… -dijo Rika tratando de esconder sus lágrimas, al menos… había durado más y trataba de sonreírle. –Yo… disfrute los chocolates. –dijo para después salir corriendo.

Eriol suspiró y se encaminó para ver a Syaoran mirando fijamente una caja de chocolates con un listón azul.

Ambos suspiraron resignados.

-Rika Sasaki. –le dijo Eriol. –Japón.

-Alicia D. Stanford. –le dijo Syaoran. –Francia.

Dijeron ambos abriendo los chocolates.

Empezaron a comerlos distraídamente, sin importarles las clases de la señorita Mitsuki, cuando se supone que debería haber terminado las clases se acercó una joven que ambos conocían muy bien.

-Ann. –saludaron ambos sonrientes.

La joven rubia proveniente de Inglaterra les sonrió de vuelta y su mirada se fijo en las cajas de chocolates.

-¿Quieres? –le ofreció Syaoran.

La chica se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer con ellos.

-¿Rika? –dijo Ann muy sorprendida.

-Sí mira… aquí dice… "Rika Sasaki" –dijo mostrándole la etiqueta. –Una chica bastante extraña… no lloró o grito histéricamente….

-Por supuesto que no lo hizo, Rika es muy madura.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cómo era la tuya, Syaoran? –pregunto con curiosidad a su amigo de la infancia.

-Alta, ojos verdes… creo que rubia… y francesa. –dijo Syaoran despreocupadamente.

-"¿Crees?" –dijo reprochándole alzando una ceja.

-Al menos se que se llama Alicia D. Stanford. –dijo Syaoran con un tono infantil sacándole la lengua y siguiendo comiendo sus chocolates.

Ann suspiró.

-Ann. –dijo de repente Eriol.

-¿Si? –preguntó Ann con los ojos brillando y volteando a verlo haciendo que sus rizos se movieran.

-¿Conoces a Tomoyo Daidouji?

-Mmmm… -pensó poniendo un dedo en su mentón. –Creo que sí, ¿Por qué? –dijo sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, lo cual pareció ser muy obvio para Eriol ya que la miro a ver tratando de encontrar que decir.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Es una chica bastante amable. –dijo cogiendo un chocolate. –Una buena chica, supongo. No hablamos mucho.

-Ah… -le respondió.

Se quedo mirando al horizonte por unos segundos cuando se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

Se puso de pie repentinamente y salió corriendo.

-¡Hey! –le grito Syaoran. No recibió respuesta.

-Eriol…-sama… -murmuró Ann.

Syaoran la miró y le sonrió. El resto del día se dedicó a animar a su amiga de la infancia, mientras que Ann sentía un punzante dolor en el pecho y le sonreía a Syaoran para que no se sintiera miserable.

Eriol entró corriendo al salón de química, cerrando la puerta con llave. Su sonrisa macabra no desaparecía. Cerró las cortinas. Estuvo encerrado allí lo que parecieron 4 horas hasta que hubo terminado.

Miró su obra maestra: una poción con un color bastante extraño… era un tipo de morado pero a la vez parecía verde, sobresalían burbujas extrañas.

Vació la poción en un frasco que cerro y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

Buscó entre los cajones una jeringa que la guardo igualmente en el bolsillo.

Entró a la tienda que había dentro del instituto con una discreta gorra negra.

Compró una caja de chocolates mientras nadie le ponía atención y un listón negro, seguidos de unos guantes y unas herramientas.

-Serían $500. –dijo la voz de la cajera.

Eriol sacó una tarjeta plateada que pasó sin problemas.

-Firme aquí por favor.

Firmó rápidamente y cogió lo que había comprado.

Entro a su habitación sin que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

Se sentó en la silla y sacó la extraña poción de su bolsillo seguido de la jeringa.

Limpió con los guantes puestos toda la caja con alcohol para quitar huellas, si estaba exagerando, pero valía la pena prevenir, ¿no?

Abrió la caja cuidadosamente, absorbió la extraña poción con la jeringa y lo inyectó a cada uno de los chocolates. Cerró la caja y la amarró con el listón haciendo un perfecto moño. Se acercó a la chimenea y hecho allí la jeringa y el frasco.

Al caer la noche, entró en el pasillo de casilleros y buscó hasta encontrar el que quería.

-Daidouji. –leyó en un susurró el nombre mientras aparecía una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que uso hábilmente las herramientas hasta que hizo "click"

La puerta se abrió.

Sacó los chocolates y los puso en el casillero. Sacó una nota y una rosa que puso encima de la caja.

Cerró el casillero y dejo todo como estaba.

Regresó a su dormitorio y quemo los guantes, mientras se iba a dormir con una sonrisa que no se le había visto en muchos siglos.

* * *

-¿Eriol? –le preguntó Syaoran poniendo una mano en su frente. -¿Estás enfermo? ¿Necesitas un doctor?

-Por milésima vez, Syaoran, ¡NO! –dijo Eriol quien no dejaba de sonreír. –Estas exagerando. Solo quise venir a clases.

-Ese es el punto Eriol. Quisiste venir a clases. A clases de la Profesora Kaho Mitsuki.

-Exageras. –dijo Eriol sacando un libro de quien sabe dónde y empezaba a leer, o eso era lo que parecía, su verdadero objetivo era tapar su cara.

-Tienes el libro al revés. –le dijo su amigo.

El vampiro bajo la vista.

Oh.

Era cierto.

Volteó el libro inmediatamente casi sin pensarlo fijando la vista en la puerta.

Y allí estaba.

Su maravillosa víctima.

Tomoyo Daidouji entro al salón mirando la caja que tenía en manos, leyendo una nota.

Syaoran miró a su amigo, quien hacia ENORMES esfuerzos por no reír escondido detrás del libro, luego miro el rostro de la chica quien tenía la cara iluminada.

Luego razono: Su amigo odiaba a su tía. La chica Daidouji le había dado un muy mal momento a su amigo quien desde su punto de vista… era bastante malvado. Se había desaparecido, en frente de su amiga Ann, algo que nunca había hecho hasta ahora. Eriol asistiendo a clases….

-Eriol. –le dijo Syaoran. -¿Qué hiciste?

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo sonriéndole con "inocencia"

Mientras tanto Tomoyo leía.

_Tu sonrisa me ilumina_

_Tu mirada es divina_

_Entre todas tu resaltas_

_Por tu gracia y sabiduría._

_Más dulce que un dulce_

_Más bella que una flor_

_Me pregunto, _

_¿Cuánto más podre mirarte… _

_Callando sin besarte?_

La chica dio vuelta a la hoja tratando de encontrar un nombre.

No lo encontró.

Miró la caja.

Tenía un listón negro muy lindo aunque le pareció un color raro para ese tipo de regalos. Sintió ternura por el chico quien se lo estuviera dando, se debió de haber esforzado y tardado mucho en escoger el listón que se le habían acabado en la tienda otros colores…

Abrió la caja mirando los chocolates.

Después de un segundo tomó uno.

Sintió una sensación bastante extraña.

No sabía mal, después de todo la marca era buena, pero cuando llegó a la garganta sintió una extraña presión en ella, no le hizo caso y dejo que el dulce llegara a su delicado estomago. Mala opción. Inmediatamente sintió ganas de vomitar, se tapo la boca con las manos. Como aun era temprano, no había nadie más que dos chicos y dudaba que la fueran a ayudar… y entonces…

-Ya tuve suficiente.

Esa voz.

La conocía.

-Me voy.

Se escuchó el sonido de cuando se arrastro la silla y segundos después, la odiosa mirada y sonrisa de Eriol Hiraguizawa pasando a su lado.

-Te ves mal. No creí que fueras anémica. –dijo Eriol sonriendo y saliendo del salón mientras la chica corría a la enfermería.

Ugh.

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua?

El negro era de mala suerte…

Y como había tenido ternura por semejante…

Grr…

Tenía tantas cosas que quería gritarle a ese… ser.

Pero… tenía evidencia… había huellas digitales… y la letra…

_Vamos, Tomoyo Daidouji. ¿Crees que todo mundo es tan ingenuo como tú? _

-"Ahora no" –se dijo internamente. ¿Por qué ahora la enfermería se veía tan lejos? Estaba consciente de que todos le miraban raro. Pero… vamos, las cosas se olvidaban.

_Ahora te tratas de engañar… no seas ingenua… _

-"Yo no soy ingenua"

_Oh, y ¿Cómo explicas que estés hablando con tu conciencia?_

-"Debería agradecer que te estoy hablando"

_Nadie lo pidió. _

-"Mejor cállate y ayúdame encontrar la maldita enfermería"

_Wow… creía que tenías mejores modales. Gira a la derecha. _

-"haces algo útil de vez en cuando"

_Elemental, mi querida Tomoyo. ¿De dónde crees que sacas tu inteligencia? _

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería para encontrarse con la amable enfermera.

Se paso el resto del día allí metida vomitando.

Dios.

Se sentía tan débil e ingenua.

¡Pero se vengaría!

* * *

-Eriol. –le llamó una odiosa voz.

-¿Qué? –le respondió bruscamente, pero mucho más amable que siempre.

-Ponte esto. –Dijo Kaho Mitsuki ignorando lo anterior.

Eriol tomó lo que le daba. Un brazalete plateado que tenía extraños signos.

-¿Qué es? –le pregunto.

-Un controlador.

-¿Pero por qué…?

Kaho no respondió y se dio la vuelta.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

**Notas de autora: **

**Siento muchísimo actualizar hasta ahora, pero como dije soy nueva en este tipo de fic y no se me ocurría nada y estaba, y lo sigo estando, bastante nerviosa.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Quedo mal, aburrido…? **

**Muchas gracias por leer y muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. **


	6. Lluvia

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**El ángel y el vampiro**

**Emiko hime-sama **

_-__"¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Un sueño? No… ¿Qué es?_

_-Syaoran… _

_-¡Madre!_

_-"¿Madre...?""Ella es… ¿Quién es?"_

_-Este es Eriol, nuestro príncipe, es de tu misma edad, haz que este niño sepa lo que es ser un vampiro normal. _

_-Sí, madre. _

_-¿Eriol-sama?. Hola soy Syaoran. _

_-"¿Eriol….?" _

_-_Syaoran… -oyó la lejana voz de su amigo y abrió los ojos. –¡Syaoran abre la puerta!

Despertó, había caído de la cama, algo muy extraño en él, miró el reloj, 3:00 am.

Se quedó allí oyendo los gritos y los golpes de su amigo hasta que pareció volver a sí mismo.

Se levantó dando un bostezo desenredándose de las sabanas.

Se acercó a la puerta y miró a su amigo algo desorientado.

-¡No te quedes allí!

Syaoran lo miró desorientado unos instantes y después lanzó una larga carcajada.

-¡No te rías! –dijo irritado Eriol apartando a su amigo y entrando a su habitación de su "querido" amigo.

-Amigo, ¿qué te paso? –le preguntó entre risas.

Y es que, el gran Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba manchado de pies a cabeza de una sustancia extraña color morada.

Eriol, irritado y muy enojado con una aura definitivamente MUY maligna, tomó una toalla y se empezó a quitar la extraña substancia.

-Esa niña… esa niña… -murmuraba mientras una llama de furia aparecía en sus ojos.

-¿Ella le hizo esto al gran Eriol Hiraguizawa? –dijo señalando sus ropas y su rostro.

-¡Sí! Es mala… ¡es malvada!

-Exageras.

Eriol se acercó al baño de la habitación y se miró en el espejo, y su furia aumento. Abrió la llave y contempló el agua fluyendo unos instantes y se lavó.

Entró en la ducha y dejó q esta se deshiciera de toda la sustancia que había deducido que era pintura.

-¿Y por qué no sólo la ignoras? –le preguntó a su amigo aunque ya sabía que no le respondería.

Se apoyó en la puerta y se resbaló en ella.

-Oye, Eriol. –le llamó después de un largo silencio. Eriol cerró la llave. Buscó entre el closet que había dentro del baño y sacó un uniforme de su amigo, después de todo eran de la misma talla. –Yo… tuve un sueño.

Eriol quien ya se había vestido tocó dos veces la puerta y Syaoran se levantó.

Miró a su amigo ponerse el saco descuidadamente y mirándolo.

-¿Un sueño?

-Si… bueno, pero no parecía un sueño. –dijo empezándose a sentir algo tonto, era un sueño… era solo un sueño.

Eriol dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y de repente miró a su amigo con profundo interés, a los ojos seriamente.

-¿Qué viste? –dijo acercándose un poco más y allí fue cuando Syaoran notó que su amigo traía un extraño brazalete. No hizo comentario pues este lo había tomado de la mano y le miraba a los ojos. Se sintió algo confuso y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Eriol lo soltó.

Se dio media vuelta mirando hacia la puerta y le volvió a preguntar lo mismo.

Syaoran empezó a vestirse mientras que Eriol se sentaba en la cama y miraba el brazalete. Syaoran lo miraba de reojo.

-Yo… te vi a ti… bueno…. Pero… teníamos ropas extrañas… y…parecíamos más… pequeños… aunque claro, yo no te conocía antes así que no lo sé… y vi a una niña… con cabellos negros y ojos rubí…

Eriol se levantó de pronto y salió de la puerta rápidamente.

Syaoran miró la puerta extrañado pero no siguió a su amigo.

Se quedó allí, parado pensando en el sueño que había tenido y en la reacción de su amigo.

* * *

Eriol corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación y vio que ya estaba limpia de aquella extraña sustancia. Pero eso ya no le importaba.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyo en ella para finalmente sentarse en el suelo helado.

¡Estaba empezando a recordar! ¡Syaoran estaba empezando a recordar!

Dobló una pierna y apoyó el brazo en el que tenía el brazalete en ella. Empezó a temblar.

No quería que recordara.

El mismo había sellado sus recuerdos para que no sufriera, para que se pudieran volver a conocer y tener una vida diferente. Una vida en la que su amigo de la infancia, no sufriera, no supiera que eran seres vivientes bebedores de sangre. No le importaba saberlo él, no le importaba que estuviera condenado de por vida por ello, él había huido de sus obligaciones y egoístamente se había llevado a su amigo con él, pero también había sido por protegerlo.

Se apoyó en su brazo por un segundo y luego levantó la vista. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, de tranquilizarse, de serenarse.

Unos ojos amatistas aparecieron en su mente y abrió los ojos de pronto.

Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho _"¿Por qué no simplemente la ignoras?"_

No podía hacerlo. Ella era la única distracción que tenía en ese mundo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y eso por un segundo le alegraba. Ella le distraía de todo lo que tenía que ver con el reino de las tinieblas. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, la había perdido ya.

Y aun así en aquel momento, aunque no la hubiera perdido, nada hubiera podido distraerlo.

_-"….Con ropas extrañas y… una niña con cabellos negros y ojos rubí"_

¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Era Meilling!

Apretó la brillante cruz de plata que llevaba colgada al cuello.

-Meilling… ayúdame… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Cometí un error…

Era extraño que ahora le implorase a Meilling ayuda cuando el mismo la había abandonado, dejándola sin esperanza. La había abandonado en ese mundo del que el mismo había huido. A ese ángel negro que aparentaba ser fuerte pero que en realidad, era el ser más débil que había conocido en toda su vida.

Se tapó los oídos con fuerza. La lluvia y los truenos retumbaban sus oídos.

Había cometido tantos errores.... pero ese era del que más se lamentaba.

-Alguien… ayúdeme… yo… no… se que hacer…

_¿Qué pasa Eriol, ahora te echas para atrás? _

-Yo…

_Dejaste a Meilling, a esa angelita negra que estuvo siempre contigo, dejaste tu puesto y tu obligación como príncipe por puro egoísmo, a tu madre, tu padre y por ese mismo egoísmo llevaste a tu mejor amigo contigo, sin memoria y sin recuerdo alguno, te lo llevaste… y ahora sufre… sufre… _

_-_NO… ¡NO! Te equivocas… yo… lo hice para protegerlo… yo sólo quería….

_Lo hiciste por ti… ¿a quién quieres engañar? ¿Por qué no recuerdas la conversación que tuviste con Tomoyo Daidouji, tenía razón no?_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no pensar en ello, pero su propia conciencia hizo que recordara aquello, con Syaoran había podido fingir sus sonrisas, sus ojos malvados y su diversión y también su histeria… pero en realidad….

_Flashback_

_Había sucedido justamente una semana después del incidente de los chocolates. _

_-¡Hiraguizawa! _

_-¿Qué quieres? _

_-Yo no hice nada para merecer esto… -dijo apuntándose a sí misma con la furia brillando en sus ojos. _

_-¿Qué quieres? –dijo ignorando el comentario anterior. _

_-¿Por qué eres así? _

_-Si yo soy así es algo que no te importa. _

_-¿Y a Li, si? ¿Por qué sólo a él y a Ann? ¿Qué tienen de diferentes a nosotros? ¿Por qué los retienes solo a ellos y los alejas del mundo?_

_-Yo no… _

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Haces demasiadas preguntas. –dijo dando media vuelta y dando pasos alejándose. _

_Pero Tomoyo no desistió. _

_-No los alejes del mundo, el mundo es grande, y según me contaron, Li no era así, ni tampoco Ann._

_-Yo no les pedí que… _

_-Pero egoístamente los mantienes contigo sabiendo que los estas alejando, sabiendo que no se van a alejar de ti a menos a que tu…_

_-¡Cállate! Eso a ti no te importa. _

_Estaba perdiendo su paciencia y sus nervios. _

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué esa tonta niñita que se había aparecido en su vida podía ver a través de él? ¿Por qué podía ver su soledad? ¿Por qué? _

_-¡No me importa! ¡A nadie le importa! –dijo sarcásticamente haciendo gestos con sus manos y rolando los ojos. –Y sin embargo, estoy aquí parada preguntándote en vez de reclamarte que me regreses los 4 días que pase metida en ese hospital…. En vez de reclamarte todo mi tiempo…. Lo que pude haber hecho en esos 4 días… Quiero saberlo. Y por eso estoy aquí. _

_-Hazlo. No te volveré a molestar, ¿Por qué no empiezas a recuperar tú tiempo, esos famosos 4 días que dices haber perdido, ese valioso tiempo, y me dejas en paz? –dijo sarcásticamente._

_-¿Por qué alejas a la gente? _

_El chico se enojó y demasiado. _

_Se volteó bruscamente y la arrinconó contra la pared, le irritó aun más que la chica no mostrara miedo, que su mirada siguiera tan fría y valiente como siempre. Por primera vez en su vida inmortal se desesperó. ¿Por qué no podía mostrarle una mirada temerosa? _

_-Deja de hacer preguntas. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos. Deja de meterte en mi vida. –dijo con una voz que hubiera asustado hasta al más valiente y al mismísimo Dracula, pero esa Daidouji, esa niñita era muy diferente. No se movió, no se inmunito, no gritó, y no trato de soltarse. _

_El chico miró sus ojos y por fin, la soltó. _

_-Quiero ayudarte a salir de tu obscuridad._

_-Yo… -el chico retrocedió un paso… dos… tres… y entonces corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, se encerró y no volvió a salir de allí, hasta el siguiente día. _

No. Te equivocas.

Tomoyo Daidouji no significa nada para mí. ¿Por qué he de escucharla? Ella no podrá ayudarme. Nadie lo puede hacer.

_Y si es así, ¿Por qué te duele tanto? Eriol, ¿Por qué sientes que una daga se entierra en tu alma, cada vez que la ves en clase ignorándote, ya sin hacer ninguna broma, hasta que hace tan sólo unas horas que le exigiste una disculpa por el mero egoísmo de escuchar su voz te lanzó una lata de pintura? _

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y abrió sus ojos. Se arrastró hasta la ventana y miró la lluvia caer, el cielo grisáceo

_No te engañes._

Tomoyo Daidouji no significa nada para mí. Nada.

_Entonces contesta la pregunta anterior y ahora contesta esta, ¿por qué miras la lluvia? ¿Por qué te duele tanto estar al lado de ella? ¿Por qué no hacer que Syaoran recuerde todo y lo dejas ser libre en lugar de tu esclavo al igual que Ann? _

¡Yo no les pedí que estuvieran conmigo! ¡Ellos era libres!

-¡Libres! Tenían derecho a decidir pero me eligieron a mí, ¡eligieron el dolor, la esclavitud, la condenación, ellos eligieron vivir en una vida llena de cadenas, en vez de la libertad! ¡YO NO SE LOS PEDÍ!

Se había levantado furioso, afuera la los truenos sonaban cada vez más fuerte. Su mente era un caos.

Respiraba rápidamente a la misma velocidad que su sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loco.

Se sentó al marco de la ventana y pronto, escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

Miró hacia la puerta y vio la larga cabellera rojiza de su "tía"

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó en lo que se supone que debó ser bruscamente, pero, al contrario, su voz había sonado ronca y débil. Sin ningún indicio de que alguna vez fuera esa la voz del gran Eriol Hiraguizawa, el príncipe de los vampiros, el gobernante de la obscuridad, el mejor vampiro de todos los tiempos.

Se sorprendió por el sonido de su voz y Kaho suspiró llamando la atención del joven vampiro.

La vampira se acercó y le quitó los cabellos de la frente para después acariciarlos con un gesto maternal que Eriol jamás había conocido y que le sorprendió mucho.

Se arrodilló ante él y le besó la mano mientras Eriol la miraba con ojos incrédulos.

-Mi príncipe… -dijo en un tono tan característico de los vampiros antiguos, un tono cargado de apreciación, de conocimiento. –Eriol, ese chico… Syaoran esta empezando a despertar… no durará mucho tiempo antes de que…

-¿Y para eso es el brazalete? ¿No para mí si no para…? Entonces…

Kaho suspiro y asintió, se sentó a un lado de él sobre el marco de la ventana y lo miró, le puso una mano en su blanca y fría mejilla.

-¿Creíste que le podías ocultar algo a La Reina y a El Rey? Son tus padres. Ellos me dieron el brazalete.

Eriol empezó a llorar amargamente. ¿Así que había sido tan obvio? ¿Así que sus padres ya sabían que iba a hacer el rito para que los recuerdos de su mejor amigo se sellaran? ¿Así que ya sabían que se iba a ir mucho antes de lo que él lo había planeado más sin embargo, fingieron no saberlo?

-Eriol… escucha, lo que hiciste…

-Estuvo mal, lo sé… -dijo abrazándose a sí mismo, de repente parecía tan indefenso y tan infantil, como un niño perdido… -Lo arreglaré.

Kaho le miró compasivamente y le acarició los cabellos antes de irse miró la figura de aquel que había visto crecer.

-Eriol, no habrá clases en un mes. No tienes que asistir.

Eriol levantó la vista y la miró.

-Los humanos son débiles contra las tormentas eléctricas… -dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana.

Eriol asintió y Kaho salió.

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Dónde había quedado la grande y malvada Kaho Mitsuki?

Miró su reflejó en la ventana y decidió ir a cambiarse.

Se puso lo primero que encontró sin siquiera ver lo que era y salió de la habitación.

Recorrió los pasillos, los patios, toda la academia.

Hasta que llegó a un punto donde no pudo más y se arrastró hacia un árbol. Empezó a llorar amargamente mientras que todos los alumnos, eran ignorantes de todo el dolor que sufría.

Miró la cruz que tenía colgada al cuello y la apretó contra sí, recordando la bella sonrisa de su amiga de la infancia y después el rostro demacrado y sollozante de Meilling, la vampira cuando la dejo allí, en aquella habitación.

* * *

_Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo… ¿si ibas a sentir tal remordimiento por decirle esas palabras, por que lo hiciste? _

Ignoró a su conciencia por primera vez en mucho tiempo y empezó a caminar de aquí para allá.

Estaba segura que Eriol Hiraguizawa era el alma que había visto hace mucho tiempo que necesitaba ser consolada.

¿Y cómo lo sabía? Pues bien… Todo había sucedido mientras estaba en ese hospital, trazando planes malvados para matar a ese Hiraguizawa.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Tomoyo, escuche que estabas hospitalizada, era cierto… _

_-Chiharu… vaya… no debiste molestarte en venir… -le dijo al ver entrar a una chica de cabellos castaños amarrados en dos coletas de mirada muy amable. _

_-Tomoyo… vamos, para eso están las amigas. _

_Tomoyo le sonrió._

_-No entiendo que tiene en contra mía ese Hiraguizawa… -murmuró pero luego calló al notar que su amiga la había escuchado. _

_-No es que tenga nada en contra tuya, Tomoyo. _

_-Pero mira todo lo que me hace… Me hizo comer esos chocolates con no-se-qué-cosa, me hizo tomar yeso pensando que era leche, me humilla todos los días, me pintó las uñas de una extraña sustancia hasta que por fin se me quitó después de 2 días, me rayó mis cuadernos, creó rumores sobre mí… _

_Una gota grandísima apareció en la nuca de la joven Mihara mientras su amiga enumeraba un millón de cosas con sus dedos… _

_-Tomoyo... –dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos con una risita nerviosa._

_-Ah… lo siento, dime. _

_La chica negó la cabeza restándole importancia. _

_-Lo cierto es que, es la primera vez que lo veo tan entusiasmado en algo. _

_La chica miró con interés a su amiga sorprendida. _

_-Pero… y su amigo Li… y Ann… _

_-Li… -sonrió un segundo. –Li era un chico que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que existía hasta que llegó Hiraguizawa, si bien, Li era más… sociable y tenía su grupo de amigos pero no era tan feliz, ahora se le nota más feliz pero… bueno… su grupo de amigos dejó de hablarle y pues… Ann… es amiga de la infancia de Li, y Ann tampoco se le veía tan feliz aunque siempre estuviera rodeada de amigas…_

_-Pero… -dijo dudando un poco visiblemente sorprendida. Después negó con la cabeza y hablo. –Pero… entonces, ¿estás diciendo que Hiraguizawa fue una salvación para ellos? ¿Qué los está haciendo más feliz? –dijo incrédulamente con los ojos muy abiertos. _

_Chiharu negó una vez más. _

_-Tomoyo, Hiraguizawa los atrae inconscientemente, los hace feliz inconscientemente. _

_-Pero… -dijo tratando de decir algo. _

_-Tomoyo, si quieres seguir viviendo en el mundo real, no te involucres más con él. _

_-"¿Eh? –pensó. No ¿No involucrarse… más… con… él?" _

_¿Era capaz de hacer eso? _

_Bueno, si lo pensaba por un momento dejando a un lado su orgullo, Hiraguizawa sufría mucho. Siempre parecía tener una mirada solitaria y sufrida. Siempre parecía vivir en su propio mundo de invierno, en el que jamás saldría el sol y en el que las flores jamás florecerían, en el que los pájaros jamás cantarían. _

_-Tomoyo, me tengo que ir, tengo una cita… -dijo sonrojándose un poco. _

_-Ah claro… si… -dijo distraídamente recordando que Chiharu era novia de un chico llamado Yamazaki que parecía ir en su misma clase que nunca abría los ojos y que siempre andaba diciendo mentiras por allí…. En fin, ya no le ponía mucha atención. –Etto… gracias. Muchas gracias por venir. _

_-Tomoyo no habrá clases el próximo mes. –dijo recordándolo de pronto abriendo la puerta. _

_-¿Por qué? -pregunto curiosamente. La chica Mihara señalo hacia la ventana y dijo algo como las tormentas eléctricas, las lluvias, los truenos... _

_-….Bueno espero que te mejores. –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y saliendo._

_De repente se quedó sola en la habitación. _

_Miró la puerta en la que antes había salido y decidió salir a confrontar a Hiraguizawa, no se convencería hasta que estuviera completamente segura. _

_Y claro que estuvo completamente segura, esa pobre alma en pena que sufría como Magdalena era nadie más ni nadie menos que Eriol Hiraguizawa. Después de que hubo tenido esa conversación no se atrevió a mirarle a pesar de que todos los días sintiera la pesada mirada del chico sobre ella. Entonces con lo impulsiva que era, se fastidio y le lanzo la bonita sustancia química mezclada con pintura morada, producto de una noche sin poder dormir y aburrida. _

_Sí, pero eso no fue nada personal, era solo que le estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, y es más, ni siquiera había alcanzado a escuchar lo que el joven había dicho, pero creía que había sido algo que tenía que ver con una disculpa… _

La joven se revolvió los cabellos arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

_Tienes que ir a disculparte._

No lo hare. Tengo orgullo, ego y… y… ¡no lo hare!

_Se humilde y reconoce tus errores como todos los ángeles, lo tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano… _

…

_El es la pobre alma rondando por el mundo que necesita ser consolada, ¿recuerdas?_

-Gracias, conciencia. Estaba tratando de olvidarlo, pero eres tan amable. –contestó sarcásticamente.

_¡Yo solo te recuerdo porque viniste a la Tierra! Fue por TRABAJO. T-R-A-B-A-J-O, por si lo habías olvidado._

El ángel se mordió el labio con fuerza y se revolvió sus cabellos con desesperación.

-Bien, tu ganas… ¡lo hare!

_Así se habla, pequeña, ahora dime, ¿Cómo lo harás? _

Una gota resbalo por la cien de la chica.

-¿no se supone que tenías una idea?

_No lo sé, yo soy tú, si tú no la tienes ¿Cómo quieres que la tenga yo? Pero, primero que nada, podrías empezar por ponerte algo decente. Mira que salir con pijamas por allí no es nada decente y nada convincente… _

Otra gota muy grande resbaló por la cabeza de la chica.

Se miró al espejo y abrió su closet y se vistió decentemente.

Salió de su habitación sin saber que le iba a decir exactamente. Pero bueno, primero quería verlo.

Miró a través de la puerta transparente del edificio de los dormitorios de las chicas, el cielo oscuro adornado con truenos y relámpagos y lluvia cristalina.

La chica suspiro.

Era un ángel.

Tenía que hacer lo que debía como ángel.

Al principio iba a buscar a la Señorita Mitsuki para preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba su sobrino pero después cambió de opinión al ver su silueta bajo un árbol entre la lluvia o eso le pareció ya que no parecía nada el gran Eriol Hiraguizawa que todos querían y admiraban.

Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, negros y desgastados, un par de tenis blancos y una camisa negra con los botones de arriba desabrochados como siempre, y como de costumbre esa brillante cruz de plata que siempre traía colgada en el cuello que ya había notado hace tiempo.

Lo único que tenía de inusual eran sus numerosos anillos en su mano derecha y ese brazalete en su mano izquierda, todos eran de plata.

¿Tanto le gustaba la plata?

Se acercó temerosamente hacia donde estaba pero paró en seco al ver que este volteaba hacia donde estaba.

Vio unas gruesas lágrimas que se mezclaban con gotas de lluvia y un vacio en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto.

Se acercó otro paso y entonces hablo, le pregunto qué hacía allí, pero su voz la desconcertó y quiso mirar hacia otro lado para asegurarse de que la voz no había venido de otra persona. Esa voz no era su voz, no era del gran ídolo de la academia. Era una voz quebrada, rota, adolorida, amargada. Carente de orgullo o de vanidad, carente de esa arrogancia que siempre la había caracterizado hasta convertirse en una de terciopelo.

Alargó una mano.

* * *

Eriol no se movió, no podía moverse, tampoco le importaba moverse. Ya no le importaba nada.

"_Seré tu amigo de ahora en adelante…" _

"_YA NO QUIERO SER UN VAMPIRO, ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO…" _

"_Quiero olvidarme de todo" _

"_Quiero morir…" _

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de repente ahora le venían todos sus recuerdos que habían provocado ese gran error?

"_Eriol… Eriol…" _

Meilling… su pequeña angelita negra… ¿Cómo estaría ahora?

¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan débil? ¿Por qué no tenía la fuerza para apartar las lágrimas de su rostro?

Entonces, el mismo fue inconsciente de cuando empezó a sollozar en frente de esa niña.

La chica lo había abrazado, le había acariciado los cabellos y ella misma sin saber si era por el dolor tan grande el cual causaba las lágrimas de aquella alma, empezó a llorar. Miró hacia el cielo implorando a Dios que si estaba viendo esa escena, que la ayudara a soportarla.

"_¡Eriol! ¡Prométeme que si no encuentras a nadie por el cual tu corazón lata más que cuando estás conmigo, te casaras conmigo!"_

Dolía.

Y dolía mucho.

Todo el dolor y el rencor guardado en sí mismo, estaba saliendo en ese momento.

Pero, ¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que lo estaba abrazando.

-Eriol… -escuchó su propio nombre en esa voz tan hermosa de terciopelo.

No contestó se aferró a ella tal niño se aferra su madre cuando afuera hay una tormenta o cuando cree que aparecerá un monstro.

Tal niño perdido en la lluvia, perdido en el mundo, tal huérfano buscando a su madre, su amiga, su compañera, tal novio que espera encontrar a su amada antes de que la pierda para siempre.

Y sollozó como nunca lo había hecho, le mostró la parte de su alma que ni siquiera había sido capaz de mostrársela a Meilling.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡Hoola! ¿me recuerdan? Sí, estoy segura que sí. Siento muchísimo el retraso pero ya actualice y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Tarde 3 horas en escribirlo y bueno aquí está… hecho con mucho cariño y dedicación, espero que alguien lo siga leyendo… **

**Bueno… si ustedes son de los que leen mis otras historias: (La dulce, encantadora y mi mayor orgullo) "Lágrimas de esperanza" y por supuesto como olvidar mi nueva historia "Prohibido por sangre", sabrán que acabo de entrar a secundaria y me mude de ciudad, de estado y de escuela… así que… es una nueva etapa de vida, así que no actualice por un tiempo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando y escribiendo mis historias. **

**Si acaso alguien por allí se acuerda de la historia y la lee y aun mejor, me dejan reviews: ¡Muchas gracias!**

**A mis nuevas lectoras: ¡Bienvenidas! **

**Ah… si… y si alguien de ustedes lee esta historia muchos años después de la publicación, no se preocupe… ¡yo le responderé el review tanto como esta mano pueda levantarse! **

**¡Muchas, muchas gracias por apoyar a esta novata de 12 años que apenas está empezando a descubrir el mundo!**

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko.**


	7. El despertar

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**El ángel y el vampiro**

**Emiko hime-sama **

-¡Daidouji! –la suave voz de Syaoran retumbó en los oídos del joven ángel. -¿Qué le paso…?

-Meilling… -murmuraba el joven de cabellos negros. Había pronunciado ese nombre por las 2 horas que habían estado en la lluvia. –Mi ángel caído… mi pequeño ángel de alas negras…

¿Quién era Meilling? ¿Por qué le dolía escuchar ese nombre?

Tomoyo le apartó los suaves cabellos negros de la cara, Eriol abrió los ojos y miró sus ojos amatistas. Pareció despertar de su trance.

No hubo vida alguna en aquellos ojos azules. Se levantó de la fría tierra en la que estaba acostado, la lluvia caía.

-Eriol… ¿Qué te paso?

El nombrado dobló una pierna y apoyó su cabeza en ella. Con una mano se revolvió sus cabellos y miró a su amigo. Esa mirada lo asustó. Tan débil… tan diferente.

Syaoran cayó de rodillas y le paso el brazo por la espalda. Lo levantó y agradeció con un gesto a Daidouji.

Tomoyo los vio alejarse y después se levantó.

¿Qué había pasado?

Eriol Hiraguizawa… había llorado. De modo que era cierto… su alma la necesitaba a ella. A un ángel para sanarla.

Se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y miró hacia el cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran en su rostro. Entreabrió los labios y luego los cerró. Se llevó una mano a sus labios…. Lamió sus dedos. Sí. Aun quedaba el sabor salado de las lágrimas….

Se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación, casi sin mirar el camino.

Había visto tanto dolor… se había visto tan débil….

Entró a la habitación y entró a la ducha. No se molestó en quitarse la ropa, dejó que el agua tibia fluyera y la mojara. La despertara.

Parpadeo.

Se acurrucó en un rincón y empezó a temblar. ¿Qué era eso? ¿¡Que le estaba pasando!?

* * *

Syaoran abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

Le quitó sus ropas y lo metió a la tina de agua. Después lo seco y le puso un cambio de ropa. Todo lo hizo en silencio y Eriol parecía en trance.

Sólo se había movido cuando había tratado de quitarle la cruz que le colgaba del cuello.

Lo sentó en la cama y le secó los cabellos con una toalla. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban en la ventana.

Silencio.

Eriol se levantó de pronto y se dio vuelta.

Puso una mano en la mejilla de su amigo y luego se volvió a dar vuelta. Buscó entre sus cajones. Se puso un montón de anillos y se quitó el brazalete. Lo miró por un largo rato…

Lo apretó. Fuerte. Por un segundo temió que se rompiera, pero no. ¡Si era algo contra vampiros!

-Syao…ran… -se aclaró la voz y se acercó a él. Volvió a poner su mano en su mejilla pero esta vez el frió contacto del metal de sus anillos hizo a su amigo temblar. –Eres tan humano… -dijo acercándose más a él. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro. -¿Eres….feliz? –le preguntó.

¿Qué era lo que quería conseguir?

Pero es que…

Lo tenía allí, en frente.

Tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo había visto.

Suspiró y le puso el brazalete.

-No preguntes.

Syaoran no respondió pero miró el brazalete. Parecía muy antiguo, tenía signos extraños, no era que no le gustara pero no comprendía porque tenía que usarlo. Pero si significaba algo para su amigo entonces…

Pero es que había parecido tan débil… había salido a buscarlo y cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo allí llorando en brazos de su peor enemiga.

Daidouji también había parecido dolida por lo que había visto, y él se había sentido igual.

Admiraba y quería a su amigo, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para hacerlo llorar?

¿Quién era Meilling? ¿Era, ella quien le había regalado esa cruz que tanto protegía Eriol?

Y ahora que lo pensaba, "mejor amigo" eran solo palabras. En realidad él no conocía nada de Eriol. Y le había preguntado si era feliz. Claro que era feliz. O eso pensaba, la pregunta le había hecho revivir los sueños extraños que había estado teniendo.

¿Qué significaban esos sueños?

Un niña de cabellos negros… ojos rubí…. Y un niño que se parecía tanto a Eriol… y en sueños lo llamaba Eriol…

-Estas… actuando raro… Eriol.

-¿Te parece? –le preguntó. Si. Estaba actuando raro. Ese no era él. Pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo… -no te preocupes, no es nada.

-Pero estabas…

-¡No es nada!

-Eriol…

-No es nada, Syaoran. No te preocupes. –dijo tranquilizándose un poco. Se revolvió los cabellos desesperado. Tenía que recuperar su compostura o se volvería loco.

-Pero Eriol… estabas… y además… era Daidouji… ¡Estas actuando extraño!

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! –gritó.

Syaoran calló. Silencio.

-Soy tu amigo… ¿¡Acaso no confías en mi!? ¡Eriol!

-¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO! –Dios. Se sentí tan frustrado. Tenía miedo… ¡Dios mío! ¡Kami-sama! ¡Mon Dieu! Tenía miedo… esa era la única verdad. Tenía miedo de perderlo, de ver otra vez las manos temblorosas y los ojos en lágrimas de su amigo. De ver sus manos llenas de sangre… de ver sus ojos sufriendo…

Suspiró.

Miró a su amigo, no tenía caso seguir con eso. Syaoran lo tenía que saber algún día.

No lo podría proteger por siempre…

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Soy tu amigo… quiero… entrar a tu mundo…

-¡No quiero verte sufrir!

-No sufriré…

"_YA NO QUIERO SER UN VAMPIRO, ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO" _

"_Quiero morir…, prefiero morir a seguir siendo un monstruo" _

"_Soy un monstruo… Eriol… sálvame" _

Se tapó los oídos con ambas manos como si eso fuera a acallar el ruido. Como si eso fuera a acallar sus recuerdos. Pero no. Un vampiro siempre recordaría todo. Bueno o malo recuerdo.

-Si sufro, sufriremos juntos… Eriol…

Alargó una mano pero Eriol la aparto bruscamente, retrocedió y tumbó un jarrón y tropezó. Su mano se cortó con el jarrón y la sangre brotó. Apretó el pedazo de porcelana con fuerza. Sintió el liquido brotar de la herida, vio como su amigo caía de rodillas. Se tapaba los oídos con fuerza. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados, los suyos propios también.

¿De qué servía ocultarlo más?

-Syaoran… -dijo dulcemente atrayéndolo a sí mismo. Se desabrochó la camisa blanca y lo acercó a él. Tomó su cabeza en sus manos, Syaoran lo miraba asustado. –No tengas miedo… todo pasará después de esto… sufriremos juntos…. –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Convirtió sus uñas en garras y se hizo un corte en la muñeca. Dejó que su sangre carmesí brotara y cayera en los labios de su amigo.

Los ojos de Syaoran se volvieron rojos. Empezó a temblar. Eriol lo apretó contra sí.

-¿Syaoran?

_Flashback_

_-Eriol-sama… Meilling-sama… -dijo un niño de ojos castaños haciendo un reverencia. Frente a él se encontraban los dos miembros de la familia Hiraguizawa. De la familia real. _

_El príncipe de los vampiros y su prima Meilling. _

_Fin del Flashback. _

La piel de Syaoran se volvió más pálida, sus dedos y sus cabellos más largos. Sus uñas más brillantes.

_Flashback_

_-¿Una niña humana en nuestro mundo? Madre eso es… _

_-Ya tienes la edad suficiente… es la victima que se te ha escogido… _

_-Me reusó a tomar a un alma inocente… _

_-La niña no tiene memoria… ya no tiene razón para vivir… Le harás un favor si… _

_-¡Eso no significa que no tenga derecho a vivir! _

_Su madre le cogió del brazo, furiosa. Le obligó a caminar hasta la habitación contigua. _

_Dentro de ella había una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, sentada con un precioso vestido negro. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba a Syaoran fijamente, maravillada. _

_Y es que, cualquiera que lo mirara se maravillaría. Ojos castaños y cabellos castaños, figura elegante. Camisa blanca, pantalones negros, botas negras de cuero negro y una capa de terciopelo. _

_-Syaoran… _

_Syaoran apretó los dientes con fuerza y se acercó a la pequeña. _

_Le acarició los cabellos y le preguntó su nombre. _

_-Ann… _

_Dios… _

_Que voz tan llena de inocencia… ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿6, 7… 8? _

_Se arrodilló sabiendo que su madre lo miraba fijamente orgullosa. Le apartó sus rubios cabellos y se acercó a su cuello. Le lamió la suave piel infantil y quiso llorar. _

_-Usted… es un ángel… ¿vino a salvarme, verdad? Después de esto no tendré que sufrir más… podré ver a mis padres… _

_Syaoran tembló y entreabrió sus labios. Dios… ese timbre tan inocente, tan infantil que tenía su voz… lo torturaba demasiado. ¡Ella creía que era un ángel cuando le iba a arrebatar cruelmente la vida! _

_-¡Eriol-sama! ¡Qué honor que haya atendido a esta ceremonia! _

_-Es mi amigo después de todo… -sentía la mirada penetrante de Eriol. Si. Después de todo lo conocía bien. Sabía que era débil. Que aquella niña la torturaba, pero después de todo, ¿Qué Eriol no había pasado por lo mismo? _

_Hundió sus colmillos en la arteria de la pequeña, saboreó la sangre humana. Tibia… dulce…. Tan diferente a la fría de los vampiros. _

_La niña gritó y él despertó de su trance. Sacó sus colmillos, asustado y retrocedió. La sangre salía rápidamente manchando su camisa y sus manos. Se miró sus manos… _

_No… no era un ángel… _

_Era un asesino. Un monstruo. Un demonio. Un vampiro. _

_Gritó. _

_-¡Nadie se mueva! –escuchaba la voz lejana de su amigo, tan llena de orgullo, tan llena de autoridad. Se había acercado ondeando su capa, le dio una mirada tranquilizadora y se acercó a la pequeña quien estaba sollozando y no se movía. –Ann… escucha… mira mis ojos… -sus ojos se volvieron dorados y Ann lo miró. –Olvida… olvida todo lo que has vivido hasta ahorita… ahora. _

_La niña había caído dormida y Eriol la tenía en brazos. _

_-Meilling… tu sangre… _

_Meilling se acercó inmediatamente, se hizo un corte en su muñeca y dejo que cayera en la herida de la pequeña. _

_-Kaho… busca alguien que la acoja, antes de que despierte. Explica la situación, di la verdad. –Agregó- Esta niña… crecerá feliz. –había dicho entregándole a la niña. _

_Kaho, al ser una orden directa de un descendiente directo de la familia real de los vampiros, no podía desobedecer. Hizo lo que le pidió sin quejarse. _

_El príncipe se había acercado a Syaoran. _

_-Syaoran… todo está bien… _

_Syaoran había escondido su cara en su hombro. Había llorado asustado. _

_-SOY UN MONSTRUO… _

_-No, no lo eres… _

_-¡YA NO QUIERO SER UN VAMPIRO ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO!_

_-Syaoran, morirás si sigues así… necesitas sangre… _

_-NO… prefiero morir a seguir siendo un monstruo… _

_Se miró sus manos ensangrentadas._

_-Soy un monstruo… Eriol… sálvame… _

_Eriol apretó fuertemente los dientes. Se quitó uno de sus guantes blancos y acarició los cabellos de Syaoran. _

_-¿quieres olvidar? ¿Serías feliz si olvidaras? ¿Quieres ser humano?_

_Syaoran tembló pero asintió. _

_-Syaoran…_

_-Lo siento… madre… yo… no quiero… no puedo… más… _

_-Ieran… _

_-Eriol-sama… ¿es posible? _

_Miró a su hijo quien temblaba en brazos de su príncipe._

_-Lo haré de todos modos, así es el deseo de Syaoran. –dijo mirándolo. –Pero… si tuviera su aprobación… nos daría un poco de paz, a ambos. _

_La dama vampira sollozó y asintió. _

_-Syaoran… -le murmuró al oído. –Cuando despiertes…. Todo estará bien… estarás con Ann… serás humano… y algún día… nos volveremos a ver… -se acercó y puso sus labios en su cuello. –Syaoran… duerme… cierra los ojos… sueña… -abrió los labios y le hundió los colmillos. Después se abrió su propia muñeca y se quitó un frasco que colgaba de su cuello, mezcló el líquido con su propia sangre y dejó que goteara en la herida que le había hecho. –olvida…. _

_Lo último que vio…. Hubiera jurado que había sido un Dios oscuro, un ángel negro._

_La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, lo hizo como un humano. _

_Creció con padres humanos adinerados y conoció a una niña de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, desconociendo que en el pasado, estuvo a punto de quitarle su frágil vida. _

_Años después, había vuelto a conocer a Eriol, y se había vuelto a convertir en su mejor amigo. _

_Fin del Flashback_

-Eriol… -murmuró abriendo sus brillantes ojos dorados. –Yo… yo… lo siento… -dijo empezando a llorar… ah! Era tan débil…

Eriol. lo acercó a su cuello.

-Toma… tienes hambre, lo sé.

-Pero… tú eres…

-Soy tu amigo… eso es lo único que sé. Toma…

No quería hacerlo. Le debía demasiado a Eriol y además él era el príncipe de los vampiros.

Pero tenía tanta sed…

Eriol suspiró. Hizo crecer sus uñas y se abrió una herida. La sangre brotó de ella. Syaoran quedó hipnotizado por el líquido. Tibio… carmesí… escarlata…

Sus ojos se volvieron de ese mismo color, del color de la sangre.

Su cuerpo se movió solo y se dejó guiar por sus instintos.

Dios…

¡Qué bien sabía la sangre después de tantos años!

Tan dulce… tan fría… y tan cálida a la vez…

Honestamente jamás había probado la sangre de su amigo….

Y sabía tan…

La sangre corrió por sus venas despertando cada vez más sus instintos vampíricos.

Tenía que detenerse…

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado tomando sangre?

De seguro ya había tomado demasiada.

A regañadientes se separó de su príncipe y lo miró.

Se limpió con la manga de la camisa su sangre.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

La puerta se abrió.

-Syaoran… -sama… -dijo sorprendida pero después recuperó su compostura. Miró a Eriol.

-Kaho. –saludó Syaoran.

¡Qué diferentes parecían las cosas con sus ojos de vampiro!

Todo parecía más claro, más real.

Parecía que su vista había sido mejorada. Que su tacto se había hecho más elegante.

Si. Conocía todo aquello.

Kaho miró la camisa manchada en sangre de Eriol y la sangre brotando de la herida de su cuello que ya se estaba cerrando.

Miró a Syaoran quien había despertado como vampiro. Bien. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano pero ese no era el problema. El problema era…

-Ojos color carmesí… piel blanca como el mármol… dos colmillos saliendo de sus labios… criaturas de la oscuridad, temerarios de la luz… ¡VAMPIROS! –dijo una voz temblorosa, cada silaba la dijo despreciablemente. Como si le asqueara decir aquella palabra.

Los tres vampiros voltearon inmediatamente. Una flecha iba hacía Syaoran, este no se movió, no la vio venir.

Kaho se movió…. Eriol también lo hizo…

Sangre.

La figura alta y bella de Tomoyo Daidouji entró con un arco en mano y lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos… ¿estaba llorando?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡Hola! **

**Sip, yo otra vez. Aquí actualizando mi querida historia, "El ángel y el vampiro" **

**Lamento dejarlos con la duda de lo que paso al final… hehe. **

**Etto… bueno no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que lamento muchísimo tardarme tanto en actualizar… **

**Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y aun más, por sus reviews. **

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko. **


	8. Juicio I

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**El ángel y el vampiro**

**Emiko hime-sama **

-Kaho. –fue lo único que dijo cuando vio que la vampira había detenido la flecha con sus largas uñas.

Kaho le sonrió débilmente al tiempo que se empezaba a desintegrar.

-Eriol-sama… -dijo débilmente mientras Eriol se acercaba a ella. –Sus padres… Sus padres le aman… y yo… le fui fiel... ¿es eso no… suficiente? Mi sangre… yo no desciendo de la sangre real, mi príncipe… y aún así… yo amaba a su padre…

Eriol abrió los ojos y los labios sorprendidos mientras Syaoran se acercaba también.

Tomoyo cayó al suelo mientras Syaoran respiraba dificultosamente y se acostaba.

Los llantos del joven ángel resonaron por toda la habitación.

-Le amaba tanto que cuando nació usted… no pude más que odiarle… ¡es hijo de esa mujer…! –Kaho lloraba al tiempo que llevaba su mano al rostro de su joven príncipe. -¡Esa mujer… Elizabeth era mi mejor amiga… sabía que yo le amaba y aún así…!

-Lo entiendo. –le dijo lentamente.

No mentía, era verdad. Lo entendía.

-Eriol-sama… nuestro príncipe… -dijo haciendo un último esfuerzo para besar su frente. –Usted es nuestra esperanza… no… -pero no pudo terminar.

-Ve en paz… Kaho. –fue lo último que dijo mientras las cenizas, que era en lo que se había convertido la bella vampira.

No lloró. No gritó. Su mirada sólo se volvió sombría mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la causante de eso.

-Tomoyo… Daidouji… ¿un ángel? –dijo casi con burla.

-Eriol… -fue lo único que pudo decir Syaoran mientras se incorporaba.

El príncipe solo se limitó a acercarse a la joven que continuaba llorando.

-¡Un vampiro…! –dijo apartando la mano que estaba por tocarla. -¡Un vampiro!

-Exacto. –dijo sonriendo.

Tomoyo se encogió ante esa sonrisa. Tan malvada… tan siniestra. Le lanzó una mirada de odio mientras apretaba su arco fuertemente.

Lo único que había querido era cerciorarse de que el chico estaba bien ya que le había preocupado bastante. Pero, cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el joven había mostrado sus largos colmillos junto con….

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Por qué sentía tanta amargura y tristeza?

Y lo más importante, ¿¡DESDE CUANDO HABÍA APRENDIDO A LLORAR!?

No le gustaba… no le gustaba esa sensación.

Por más poco orgullo que tuviera, lo tenía. Y ese llanto la lastimaba y rompía su orgullo.

-Lo único que quería… era consolarte… pero… nunca pensé que…

Eriol no se movió. La siguió mirando con aparente indiferencia y con la mirada sombría.

-Quería…

Silencio.

-No nos… harás daño… ¿cierto, Daidouji-san? –preguntó Syaoran mirándola a los ojos.

-Son dos vampiros contra un ángel. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera… ¿cierto?

Syaoran solo sonrió nerviosamente al tiempo que Eriol suspiraba.

-Destruiste a una vampira.

-Se las consecuencias de ello.

-Entonces… solo queda esperar.

Tomoyo no respondió.

Se puso de pie sin mirar a nadie y se recargó en una pared.

-Esperaba… gritos, ataques…

-Los vampiros… somos más civilizados.

-¿Debería decir fríos? ¿Insensibles? –le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Eriol solo sonrió mientras se miraba sus anillos.

-¿Tanto me odias Daidouji?

La pregunta sorprendió tanto a Tomoyo quien no pudo más que desviar la vista.

Hubo un largo silencio durante un rato cuando se escucharon dos toques en la puerta, seguido del sonido de la puerta abriéndose y pasos apresurados.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa-san, Tomoyo Daidouji-san y… veo que ha despertado… Syaoran Li-san. –dijo un joven de cabellos rubios. Tenía un ojo cubierto por un parche y el otro era brillante y celeste.

Syaoran solo asintió, Eriol le miró indiferente y Tomoyo le sonrió cortésmente.

-Takuma-san, el Consejo se ha tardado mucho esta vez, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Eriol con una mirada fría.

El joven sonrió mientras movía sus cabellos rubios de modo que cubriera el ojo con el parche.

-El Consejo ha tenido… algunos inconvenientes.

Eriol suspiró.

-¿Tiene que ver eso con…?

-¿La señorita Meilling?

Eriol apretó los dientes al ver la desagradable sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del joven rubio.

-¿Qué le han hecho?

-Estaba siendo increíblemente escandalosa por lo tanto… el Consejo ha tenido que tomar ciertas medidas.

Syaoran le miró fijamente mientras Eriol estaba perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia.

-¿Qué paso con sus padres? –preguntó Syaoran con un tono algo peligroso. Takuma cruzó sus brazos mientras le miraba.

-Por supuesto trataron de intervenir… y el Consejo no iba a permitirlo… ¿cierto? –dijo mirando a ambos. Estaba claro que no quería más preguntas. Desenrollo un pergamino que había sacado rápidamente del interior de su capa.

Tomoyo le miró un tanto nerviosa pero no temerosa. Ella no había hecho nada malo, simplemente se había limitado a exterminar el mal. Tal como su estatus le permitía.

-Que comience el Juicio. –dijo Takuma alzando una mano dejando ver un anillo de oro brillante. La habitación se volvió oscura hasta que, gradualmente, se fue convirtiendo en una habitación bastante peculiar.

Era como una sala de juicio normal, salvo que los seres sentados en ella eran…

¿Cómo decirlo?

Diferentes.

Eriol paso la mirada por toda la sala hasta localizar a sus padres a quienes miró y luego desvió la vista. Se sentó en el lugar asignado para él mientras muchos vampiros se arrodillaban a su paso. Sentía la mirada preocupada de su madre al ver a su amigo detrás de él.

Syaoran tenía la mirada sombría.

Tomoyo iba adelante con la frente en alto. Sentía amargura, ella no había hecho nada malo, no había razón para juzgarla.

El juez empezó. Se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-Tomoyo Daidouji, se le acusa de destruir a una vampira de mil trescientos cincuenta millones de años cuya familia ha sido fiel para la familia real, sin razón alguna.

El ángel se mordió la lengua y los labios para no responder ante aquellas palabras. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y sintió las miradas frías de los vampiros. Escuchó el sonido lento de sus corazones casi como si no estuvieran latiendo.

Sintió las miradas decepcionadas de los ángeles que se encontraban allí.

Recorrió a los presentes mientras el juez seguía hablando.

La mitad de la sala estaba ocupada por ángeles y la otra mitad de vampiros. No vio a Yukito lo cual la alivió un poco, no sabía cómo verlo a la cara después de lo que había hecho.

Sudó frió al ver como los vampiros la miraban.

Unos la miraban con desprecio, pero la mayoría de ellos la miraban con miedo.

Apretó la tela de su bonito vestido blanco con fuerza. Ella no había hecho nada malo, nada.

Enfrente de ambos lados se encontraban miembros del Consejo seguramente para prevenir alguna pelea.

A su lado se encontraba el amigo del príncipe y a lado de este se encontraba el mismo príncipe de los vampiros, Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Eriol tenía sus manos entrelazadas y las piernas cruzadas. Destellaba un aura de autoridad y superioridad que molesto mucho a Tomoyo. Abrió los ojos. No era el momento indicado para estar detallando a la gente.

-¿Existió alguna razón que el Consejo ignore en su defensa? –preguntó el juez mirándole a través de sus gafas. Tomoyo le sostuvo la mirada. Sentía las miradas esperanzadas de los ángeles y las indiferentes de los vampiros.

¿Qué era lo que podía decir?

-Fue… en defensa propia. –dijo firmemente al tiempo que gotas de sudor empezaban a bajar de su frente. Volvió su vista al frente.

-¡Miente! –murmuraron algunos vampiros. La sala se llenó de murmullos y peleas entre ambas razas.

El corazón de Tomoyo latió rápidamente al sentir todas las miradas sobre sí y más aun, la mirada de Eriol Hiraguizawa sobre sí. No parecía enojado, tampoco la miraba desaprobatoriamente solo la miraba fijamente.

_¿Tanto me odias Daidouji? _–Escuchó la voz de Eriol en su mente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo todas las miradas sobre sí.

-Miente… -susurró una joven vampira desde la puerta.

-¡Meilling! –dijo Syaoran al tiempo que Eriol volteaba y Tomoyo abría los ojos.

Meilling entró siendo consciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Vestía un precioso vestido rojo estilo victoriano corto y zapatillas rojas de tacón. Sus largos cabellos negros estaban sueltos.

En sus tobillos había marcas de cadenas y sus brazos estaban vendados. Su frente estaba vendada.

Eriol la miraba sorprendido. Le dolía verla así.

-Meilling… -murmuró.

Tomoyo volteó hacía él al escuchar el poco inusual tono de su voz. Ese tono tan dolido que siempre usaba cuando decía ese nombre.

Y le irritó. Inesperada y extrañamente le irritó.

Miró a la famosa Meilling. A decir verdad, era muy, muy bonita. Mucho más bonita que ella. Y además… tenía mucho más valor que ella.

Meilling la miró con odio y después de hacer una reverencia a Elizabeth y Edward Hiraguizawa se dirigió a Eriol para besarle el dorso de la mano.

-Meilling…

La chica no dijo nada, sólo miró al juez y repitió sus mismas palabras.

-Tomoyo Daidouji miente.

-Esa es una acusación muy…

-No es precipitada. Syaoran… es decir, Syaoran-sama –se corrió a si misma al notar el destello frío y dorado en sus ojos -también puede decirlo.

-¿Syaoran-san? –preguntó el juez. Syaoran volteó hacia el juez y miró su arrugado rostro. Sus ojos destellantes lo miraban como si pudieran descifrar cualquier misterio. -¿Tiene algo que decir?

Sintió la mirada de todos los vampiros sobre sí.

Miró de reojo a su amigo quien miraba a Meilling. Miró los ojos decididos de Meilling. Sus ojos rojos… sus ojos color rubí… color sangre. Su sangre corría por las venas de Ann, según recordaba. Meilling… sus ojos… había perdido vida desde la última vez que la había visto pero no habían perdido el amor que le profesa a Eriol.

Se puso de pie.

-Tomoyo Daidouji mi…

-Dice la verdad –le interrumpió alguien.

-¡Eriol-sama! –se escucharon los murmullos escandalizados de muchos vampiros y las miradas sorprendidas de los ángeles.

¿Desde cuándo un vampiro defendía a un ángel?

Eriol miró a su madre quien sonrió confiando en él. Su padre si bien le miraba sorprendido no estaba dispuesto a detenerlo.

Se puso de pie.

El corazón de Tomoyo latía fuerte y rápidamente y su cuerpo simplemente no se movía.

Meilling retrocedió.

-Eso no… es posible… yo… yo…

Meilling cayó al suelo haciendo que el ruido del impacto de su caída resonara en los oídos de Eriol. Un ruido que escucharía eternamente junto con el llanto amargo que le siguió. Elizabeth se apresuró a acercarse a la joven y a abrazarla mientras Meilling se dejaba abrazar.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! –dijo Meilling entre sollozos. –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si yo te amo más que nadie? ¿Por qué me sigues tratando como a una muñeca? –le dijo lentamente haciendo que cada palabra se incrustara en el corazón de Eriol quien continuaba con mirada sombría. -¿Cuándo me dejarás de ver como una muñeca con la que solo juegues cuando gustes y la tires a un lado cuando te deje de interesar? Yo sólo quería entrar en tu mundo, Eriol. Yo sólo quería… quería… -sus sollozos la interrumpieron. Eriol esperó. Todos los presentes guardaron un respetuoso silencio. -¡Yo sabía que nunca podría convertirme en tu mundo pero si era sí… sólo quería SER PARTE de TU mundo!

Eriol entreabrió sus labios para decir algo, sin embargo calló.

Miró a su amiga de la infancia. La miró con mirada sufrida y lastimada. Sin embargo lo soportaría, dejaría que Meilling le gritara todo cuanto quisiera. Y él se quedaría callado y no la consolaría. No correría a abrazarla, no para causarle más sufrimiento.

-¡Yo sólo… sabía que no me amabas…! –las palabras se encajaban como cristales en su alma, los ojos negros de su madre se clavaron en los suyos para después volver a consolar a Meilling. -¡Yo lo sabía! Y aún así yo… yo… ¡quería que me miraras por una vez! Sólo una vez… un mirada… solo eso… solo…

-Yo sólo…

Tomoyo miró a Meilling. Miró sus lágrimas y se preguntó qué haría ella en su lugar. Se llevó las manos al pecho sintiendo que algo desconocido se le enterraba en el corazón. Miró a Eriol quien se encontraba mirándola tristemente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre mostraba una mirada como esa cuando se trataba de la chica llamada Meilling? ¿Por qué nunca se la mostraba a ella?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por semejantes pensamientos.

Eriol miró a su amiga de la infancia sin embargo, no se movió.

Tenía sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños.

-Mei-

-Takuma no hables. –le dijo amable, pero firmemente el padre de Eriol.

-¡Quería que me dirigieras una mirada! ¡Quería…!

Eriol miró a su amiga de la infancia con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor excepto el llanto de su amiga.

Su llanto resonó en sus oídos como la última vez que la había visto. Un llanto desgarrador, doloroso.

El juez miró a la joven con lástima y se acomodó los anteojos.

-Eriol-san…. Si es tan amable de repetir lo que…

-¡Tomoyo Daidouji… no… Tomoyo no ha mentido! –dijo firmemente mientras miraba al juez con la mirada fría y decidida. –Kaho la atacó y… fue en defensa propia. Tomoyo dice la verdad.

Tomoyo estaba incrédula. Tenía los labios entreabiertos de la impresión y sus manos luchaban por separarse, ya que estaban firmemente unidas y ya le empezaban a doler. Sin embargo no podía. No lo creía. Eriol Hiraguizawa, _ese _Eriol Hiraguizawa la estaba defendiendo… o lo que fuera. El punto es que la estaba salvando. Se mordió la lengua en parte para no gritar y asustar a medio mundo, en parte para cerrar sus labios y en parte para concentrarse o suficiente en ese dolor para no levantarse corriendo a abrazar al vampiro.

-Entonces, supongo que hemos de cerrar el…

-¡No! –todos giraron a un joven quien se encontraba parado recargado en la pared. Era Takuma.

-¿Takuma-san? –preguntó el juez ligeramente enojado por la interrupción.

-Es imposible que haya sido en defensa propia. Kaho no haría nada para atacarla y hasta donde Tomoyo Daidouji sabía, Eriol-san no era un vampiro por lo que Kaho no tenía que hacer nada para defenderlo. Nada.

Meilling lo miró al sentir que Takuma la miraba fijamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al entender que la estaba ayudando. Su corazón latió fuertemente.

¿Qué haría? Si respondía ahora le estaría llevando la contraría a Eriol pero si no lo hacía Takuma recibiría un castigo mayor y…

Se miró las muñecas vendadas, recordó los brazos vendados de Takuma al tratar de defenderla. Defenderla del Consejo…

¡Pero era Eriol! ¿Cómo podía decir algo en contra suya? Ella lo sabía. Tomoyo Daidouji estaba mintiendo, ¡se notaba perfectamente! No entendía porque tenían que recurrir al Juicio.

El juez miraba a Takuma fijamente.

Tiempo. Tiempo era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba pensar. Poner en orden sus ideas.

Sintió que su tía le daba a paso a Takuma mientras este se inclinaba y la cargaba en brazos.

-Me niego a trabajar para el Consejo hasta que Tomoyo Daidouji reciba el castigo que merece.

-¿Esta escogiendo bandos? –dijo el juez apuntando a Meilling con un movimiento de la cabeza. Sus ojos miraban fijamente el ojo libre de Takuma.

-Señor juez… sabe que adoro la justicia. –dijo sonriéndole al tiempo que miraba a Meilling de reojo. –Meramente hago lo que es correcto. Meilling Li es sólo… una pieza más para conseguir lo que quiero.

Meilling lo miró. Su mirada cargada de orgullo hizo al juez asentir.

-El caso proseguirá el día 18 de febrero, hasta entonces la acusada tiene total libertad.

Meilling trató de protestar sin embargo Takuma la calló con una mirada.

Eriol tenías las manos fuertemente cerradas en puños hasta que sintió una mano en la suya.

-¿Hiraguizawa? –preguntó Tomoyo. No era que quisiera ser amable con un vampiro, pero Eriol le había salvado de una condena segura.

-Iré a… ver a mis padres. –dijo apenas poniéndole atención. –Syaoran.

Syaoran miró a su amigo quien se veía claramente trastornado. Suspiró.

-Daidouji-san… -dijo a modo de despedida. Siguió a Eriol quien caminaba aparentemente tranquilo hacia sus padres.

Elizabeth sonrió al ver a su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos. Eriol no miró a su madre, ni siquiera le dio una mirada, sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura de Takuma quien se llevaba a Meilling en brazos.

* * *

Tomoyo suspiró fuertemente tratando de calmarse.

_Entonces, pequeña, ¿te das cuenta? Eriol Hiraguizawa no es tan malo como parece, ¿te sientes culpable ahora? _

_Cállate _

_Oh vamos, trataba de animarte, querida. _

_No hice nada malo, soy un ángel y… y… _

_¿Y acaso la vampira Kaho Mitsuki hizo algo que te impulsara a actuar…? _

_Yo no quería destruirla. Ella… no… yo… _

_Querías matar a Eriol Hiraguizawa pero Mitsuki se interpuso_

_Ni siquiera sé por qué hablo contigo _

_Por qué soy tu conciencia y tienes la obligación de respetarme. _

_Si, si claro… aja…_

Se puso de pie con gesto cansino sintiendo las miradas de varios ángeles sobre su figura.

-¿Qué? –dijo cansada dirigiéndose a Hitomi, una de sus amigas en el mundo celestial que la mirada acusadoramente.

-Nunca pensé que lo fueras a hacer. La inocente princesa de los ángeles _matando_ un vampiro.

-Vampira. –corrigió haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho.

-Tomoyo…

-Estoy bien, no tengo ningún trauma, lo hice en defensa propia. ¿¡Por qué nadie me cree!? –dijo al borde de la histeria. Sabía que no era verdad pero cuanto más lo repitiera, más se grababa en su mente y quién sabe, hasta podría terminar creyéndolo ella misma y de paso, el resto del mundo.

Hitomi, un ángel bellísimo de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes la miró suspirando con infinita paciencia. La obligó a mirarla poniéndole sus finas manos lentamente en sus hombros mientras su vestido blanco se movía ligeramente al tiempo que sus cabellos distraían a Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo… eres mi amiga. –dijo comprensivamente dándole un abrazo. –No me importa cuales hayan sido tus razones, sé que no lo quisiste hacer. Pero estoy preocupada por ti…

Tomoyo tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para no llorar. Hitomi siempre tenía ese efecto en la gente. Decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Cómo está Yukito? –preguntó tratando de que sonara indiferente mientras deshacía el abrazo y se daba media vuelta. Juntó sus manos con fuerza. Hitomi tomó sus manos en las suyas una vez más obligando a mirarla.

-No tienes porque ocultarlo, estas preocupada.

-No lo estoy, solo quiero saber… como esta es todo.

Hitomi suspiró con resignación y negó dos veces.

-Las cosas no son las mismas sin ti. Yukito-sama esta… mal. –dijo para no decir otra palabra como "devastado", "terrible", o alguna otra que pudiera herir a su amiga. –Tomoyo, por favor, regresa. –le imploro su amiga con un gesto. Tomoyo desvió la vista a las perlas que su amiga tenía enredadas en el pelo, a las uñas que brillaban milagrosamente, a las largas pestañas de su amiga… todo menos los ojos verdes e implorantes de Hitomi. –El caso terminará bien, _el príncipe de esos seres _te defendió así que no creo que nadie se atreva a llevarle la contraria… aunque esa chica Meilling… y el joven Takuma… -calló al ver la mirada de su amiga. -¿Tomoyo, me estas escuchando? –preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en sus facciones.

Tomoyo la miró y parpadeó.

-Ah… -sonrió. –Lo siento, estoy bien.

Dijo sin poner despegar la mirada de Eriol quien abrazaba a su madre como si necesitara gran consuelo.

-Uhm… ¿Hitomi?

-¿Si? –preguntó intrigada su amiga. Tomoyo nunca se mostraba curiosa ni tampoco solía distraerse en media conversación.

-La chica Meilling… uhm… bueno… -se retorció las manos, nerviosa. –Uhm… ¿quién es?

Hitomi parpadeó perpleja.

-No sabes…

-Nunca me interesaron mucho los vampiros. A diferencia de ti, yo no me dedico a coleccionar y a investigar como posesa sobre ellos…

Hitomi sonrió lentamente empezando a comprender.

-Es la amiga de la infancia del príncipe. Está enamorada de él.

-Eso ya lo noté. –dijo en un susurró más para sí que para Hitomi.

-Fue encarcelada por el Consejo por insistir en que la dejaran ir al mundo humano, tu sabes… los vampiros… -dijo deteniéndose en esa palabra. –los vampiros que no son de sangre real no pueden estar bajo el sol.

-Pero si Li…

-Era de noche cuando paso todo eso. El caso es que esta chica Meilling fue encarcelada y torturada hasta que sus padres rogaron que la dejaran en paz. El Consejo por supuesto, no iba a dejar que los humillaran de esa forma así que mató a sus padres.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar lanzar una expresión de sorpresa.

-Pero…

-El Consejo hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, tienen esa libertad, ¿lo olvidas? –dijo haciendo una pausa. Paso un minuto en el que la chica miraba a su amiga. –El joven Takuma trató de defenderla y se interpuso mientras la estaban azotando, se dice que recibió graves heridas… además que fue rebajado varios rangos. El Consejo está bastante desconforme con la "actitud reprobatoria" del joven Takuma, por lo que lo quieren encarcelar pero… bueno… los reyes… -dijo apuntando con un gesto disimulado hacia Elizabeth y Edward. –Lo tienen bajo su protección por lo que no pueden tocarlo.

Tomoyo miró hacia la familia y se dedicó a pensar en la chica Meilling y en la punzada que había sentido cuando la chica le había confesado su… amor a Eriol.

* * *

-Eriol… ¿Qué es lo qué estas pensando hacer? –preguntó su madre entre lágrimas poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su hijo. El frío de las joyas de sus anillos llegó a sus mejillas mientras Eriol miraba los ojos azules de su madre.

Syaoran miraba a Elizabeth y a Edward impresionado incapaz de creer que él había formado parte de esos seres.

Elizabeth Hiraguizawa era hermosa, e incluso más que eso. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul con rosas azules adornándolo y unos guantes blancos con diferentes anillos de plata y zafiros en ellos. Llevaba un tocado definitivamente precioso de rosas y listones azules y negros. Sus cabellos negros caían por sus hombros en cascadas dándole un aire autoritario.

Elegancia, era la palabra que describía perfectamente a Edward Hiraguizawa quien vestía un traje negro y una camisa azul, unos zapatos negros y muchos, pero muchos anillos de aspecto pesado de plata en sus dedos. Sus ojos castaños eran tan profundos que abrumaban.

Al parecer la pareja adoraba el color azul.

Edward notó la mirada de Syaoran sobre sí así que se dirigió a él amablemente.

Syaoran se apresuró a hacer una reverencia.

-E-Edward-sama… yo…

Edward sonrió ante la seriedad del chico y le palmeó dos veces el hombro. Syaoran le miró asombrado.

-No tienes por qué ser tan formal, Syaoran.

-Claro. –dijo sintiéndose algo tonto.

El rey lanzó una carcajada divertida para luego ponerse serio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que… bien, es bueno volver a ser vampiro. Usted sabe…. Tener vida eterna y eso. –dijo lo último en un susurro.

-Eso creo.

Syaoran suspiró mientras se debatía entre preguntar o no lo que estaba rondando en su cabeza.

-Meilling… ¿está bien que este con un miembro del Consejo?

-Takuma siempre ha sido muy unido a Meilling, estará bien.

-¡Pero él dijo que Meilling solo era…!

-Syaoran, Meilling es una vampira muy orgullo e inteligente, si la van a utilizar ella encontrará alguna forma en que pueda sacarle uso al chico.

-Pero…

-Meilling es la vampira perfecta… es fría, egoísta, algo sádica… pero su amor por mi hijo es sincero. –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. –No te preocupes por ella, Meilling se sabe cuidar sola, si quieres preocuparte por alguien hazlo por Ann, debe estar muy preocupada.

Syaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido al recordar a Ann. No le había dedicado ni un segundo de preocupación o pensamiento, siquiera.

-Oh…

-Exacto, piensa en una forma de explicar todo sin lastimarla. –dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ann –murmuró Syaoran al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los asientos de la sala del Juicio.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin leernos… **

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento muchísimo! Juró que trate de actualizar más rápido, lo juro… pero las ideas simplemente no llegaban y pues… ¡lo siento! **

**Pero aquí está mi regalito de año nuevo, quería escribir un especial pero me esperare hasta San Valentín, podre escribir algo más… dulce. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por leerme hasta ahora. Lo agradezco y lo aprecio mucho, de verdad. **

**Feliz año nuevo y un gran abrazo de mi parte… **

**Emiko-chan. **


	9. Frío

**toDissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura NO me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia SI es MIA así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**El ángel y el vampiro**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

Había tres cosas que Tomoyo Daidouji odiaba sobre la dimensión que separaba al mundo humano, al mundo celestial y al mundo de las tinieblas.

La primera: ¡hacía un frío terrible! La segunda: la gente era FRIA y absolutamente CRUEL. Y la tercera y la más importante: ¡La miraban como si hubiera cometido el crimen más horrible de su vida!

Pero no había forma en el que pudiera irse, al menos no tan pronto. Tenía que esperar a que la declaran inocente… o culpable.

Lo admitía, había hecho algo horrible al matar… eh, destruir a Kaho Mitsuki, ¡pero no lo había querido!

Estornudó por tercera vez en el día.

-¿Segura que estas bien, Tomoyo? –le preguntó su amiga Hitomi.

-Ugh…. Espero terminar pronto con esto. –dijo acurrucándose en su abrigo. Su amiga la miró divertida.

-Uhm… -dijo pensativa. –Faltan 2 días para el Juicio, tendrás que esperar un poco más. –dijo.

Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada asesina al tiempo que miraba las tiendas con poco entusiasmo hasta que vio unos cabellos negros muy conocidos para ella.

-¡¿Pero no es esa…?! –Tomoyo la calló con un gesto.

Meilling Li, se encontraba dentro de una boutique junto con un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes.

Meilling sonreía al tiempo que caminaba de aquí para allá probándose diferentes vestidos y poniéndole uno que otro sombrero o bufanda a Takuma de vez en cuando. Visto de otro modo, y si las jóvenes ángeles no la hubieran visto el día del juicio, hubieran pensado que era una chica inocente comparable a una niña en su primera visita a una juguetería.

Hitomi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Es increíble! ¿Quién diría que…? ¿¡Y no es ese el joven Takuma!? –dijo.

-¡Por lo que más quieras, Hitomi, baja la voz! –dijo Tomoyo. Aunque debía admitir que era impresionante ver al joven serio del Consejo y a la vampira más cruel que hubiera conocido, aunque no es que hubiera conocido muchos, en una escena tan… adorable.

_¿Adorable? ¡Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿La más cruel y sádica vampira Meilling Li A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E? y además, ¿El hombre que te condenó en primer lugar el tal Takumi o lo como se llame A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E? _

Lanzó una ligera carcajada después de un bufido.

_Cierto, cierto, ¿En qué estoy pensando? El frío me está trastornando. _

-¿Estás bien, amiga? –le volvió a preguntar Hitomi preocupada por la salud de su amiga. ¿Por qué se estaba riendo así de repente?

_Bueno, si todavía se puede reír después de todo lo que ha pasado, o está loca, o está feliz. _

-Sí, sí es solo que pensé algo gracioso. –dijo entre risas. Lanzó una última mirada a la chica de cabellos negros vestida en un vestido rojo y botas de igual color preguntándose si no tendría frío o más bien, preguntándose como el chico rubio que tenía a lado podía soportarla.

_¿Soportarla? ¿Y desde cuándo tienes algo en contra suya? _

Tomoyo prefirió ignorar el comentario que tan amable y graciosamente había hecho su conciencia para concentrarse en el camino que tenía en frente.

-¡Oh, vaya! Nunca he probado los helados de este mundo… -dijo alegremente Hitomi. –Señor, deme uno de vainilla por favor.

-¡Por todos los santos Hitomi, hace un frío tremendo y tú ¿piensas tomar un helado?! –Hitomi le sacó la lengua infantilmente después de agradecer al vendedor. –Y además, ¿De dónde sacaste dinero de este mundo?

-Bueno… hay un banco donde puedes cambiar el dinero celestial por el de este mundo, ¿sabes?

Tomoyo la miró con una gotita asomándose en la cabeza. ¡Hitomi nunca cambiaría!

-Además, amiga… si tienes tanto frío, ¿por qué no te quedaste en el hotel?

Tomoyo bajó la vista. No podía admitir que se sentía demasiado nerviosa cada vez que la dejaban sola.

Hitomi la miró de reojo.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué el príncipe de _esos seres _te defendió? –dijo poniendo el dedo índice en su barbilla en gesto inocente. Miró de reojo a su amiga y sonrió al ver que su amiga fruncía el ceño y se sonrojaba un poco al tiempo que aumentaba el paso.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Si tanto quieres saberlo, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Eriol Hiraguizawa en persona en vez de…? –dijo interrumpiéndose al ver a cierta persona en frente de ella.

-¿Preguntarme qué? –dijo el mismísimo príncipe de los vampiros con sus manos en sus bolsillos y su amigo Syaoran Li con gesto preocupado a lado.

Tomoyo tragó fuerte al tiempo que miraba al cielo, buscando una excusa. Y una muy buena excusa, pues la mirada que le mandaba no podía decir nada bueno. Miró desesperadamente a su amiga, quien había terminado su helado y miraba al príncipe entre embelesada y un poco, solo un poquito, asustada.

-Eh… bueno… -dijo apretando la tela de su abrigo fuertemente. –Yo… es decir… bueno… este… -una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del vampiro.

_¿Oh? ¿Así que la pongo nerviosa? _

-Soy yo la que quería preguntarle algo, Hiraguizawa-san. –dijo Hitomi al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga. Sonrió gentilmente.

Eriol giró la vista ligeramente irritado por el tono de voz falsamente inocente y evidentemente perspicaz del otro ángel.

Sonrió con malicia al ver sus ojos verdes.

_No es tan inocente como parece, ¿eh? _

-¿Y qué es lo que quería preguntarme….? –preguntó con la misma sonrisa.

-Hitomi. –dijo para después acercarse. –Me estaba preguntando… -dijo dando unas vueltas alrededor de un nervioso y pensativo Syaoran. –Si me prestaría a su amigo por unas horas. –dijo maliciosamente mirando el furioso sonrojo de su amiga.

Syaoran al escuchar esto y al sentir la extraña calidez de la mano del ángel rubio se puso más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que pudo decir. Hitomi se abrazó a su brazo sonriente parpadeando coquetamente.

Guiñó un ojo a una perpleja Tomoyo quien le lanzó una mirada asesina. Sus labios se movieron frenéticamente _"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

Hitomi guió un dedo a sus labios.

"_Tengo un plan"_

¿Un plan? ¿¡Qué clase de plan involucraba a un ángel con un vampiro!? ¡V-A-M-P-I-R-O!

-¿Y para qué querría un ángel a un vampiro? Si se me permite preguntarle, Hitomi-san. –dijo Eriol fríamente mirando a su amigo.

-Bueno, por si no se ha dado cuenta, estos ojos verdes le pertenecen a una de las más grandes investigadoras del departamento de investigaciones vampíricas, Hiraguizawa-san. Además, su amigo es muy apuesto, y si me pudiera conceder lo que resta de la noche….

Eriol entrecerró los ojos. Syaoran miró de reojo a su amigo nervioso y a la chica que le rodeaba el brazo igual de nervioso.

Tomoyo estaba escandalizada y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada pues su amiga parecía muy segura de su "plan"

-No es muy seguro, Hitomi-san. Usted sabe que los vampiros debemos tomar ciertas… _precauciones _cuando estamos con uno de los suyos. Y considerando su… _posición _como miembro del DIV no creo que sea conveniente que…

-Ciertamente, le aseguró que comprendo sus preocupaciones. Y no crea que no ofreceré nada a cambio. –dijo sonriendo. –Le ofrezco una noche con mi amiga a cambio de una noche con su amigo, si es que no le molesta que sea lo que resta de ella.

-¡Hitomi! –dijo Tomoyo no aguantando su enojo. Hitomi la ignoró.

-¿Qué le parece?

Eriol lo pensó un momento divertido. Miró a Syaoran.

Li se encogió de hombros demostrándole así que le daba igual. Honestamente, la mirada decisiva que la chica tenía le hacía dejar de pensar coherentemente.

-No entiendo que puedo recibir a cambio.

-Bueno estoy segura que no es la primera vez que ha hecho un trato con un ángel. –dijo Hitomi jugando con uno de sus mechones. –O al menos ha visto uno. Lo que quiero… -dijo parpadeando lentamente revelando un destello peligroso en sus ojos verdes. –Es información y a cambio… -dijo guiando su dedo índice a la barbilla del castaño. – ¿Sabe lo que la sangre celestial produce en los vampiros? –dijo bajando su dedo hasta la garganta de Syaoran.

Syaoran jadeó. Sentía… sed. Una sed irracional.

-Exacto. –dijo Hitomi al ver que el chico asentía. Sonrío al escuchar el jadeo. –Syaoran Li no es de sangre real, Hiraguizawa-san. No sobrevivirá mucho en el mundo humano sin la droga DX09 que da el Consejo. Pero usted sabe los efectos de la droga, en especial en un vampiro.

-¿Está insinuando que daría su sangre…?

-¡Hitomi! –gritó una vez Tomoyo para ser ignorada por una seria Hitomi.

-Sé que los vampiros no son creaturas curiosas, y no les interesa… saber más sobre nosotros. Los vampiros tienen principios, no sentimientos, ¿me equivoco? Entonces confío en que uno de sus principios sea la lealtad.

-Así es. Pero ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro qué no intentará huir cuando sea la hora de cumplir nuestro trato?

-¿Cree que sería capaz de algo así? –sonrió. –Bueno, bueno… le daré primero mi sangre, y usted me regalara el resto de la noche con su amigo. –dijo soltando a Syaoran. Eriol se apresuró a llegar a su lado e impedir que callera al suelo. Syaoran respiraba trabajosamente y con voz ronca le murmuró a Eriol:

-La quiero. –Eriol le miró. El destello carmesí de los ojos castaños de Syaoran se empezaba a hacer más y más intenso. Apretó los dientes. Necesitaba esa sangre, Syaoran estaba débil. –La quiero… -volvió a murmurar. –Quiero esa sangre…

-¡Syaoran, cálmate! –le murmuró bruscamente. Syaoran se escondió en su hombro.

-Tengo… sed…

Eriol le lanzó una mirada a Hitomi quien le sonrió.

-Solo lo que resta de la noche. Sólo eso. –le dijo furioso entre dientes. –Syaoran escúchame, toma un trago de mi sangre, ahora. Cálmate. –dijo sintiendo los colmillos de su amigo enterrándose.

Syaoran parpadeó limpiándose con la manga.

-Lo siento…. –le dijo.

-Tomarás de su sangre, no mucha. Demasiada puede causarte una intoxicación, su sangre es buena pero no en exceso. Responde lo que se te pregunte, no mientas pero no digas _toda_ la verdad, mantente en un velo de misterio. ¿Entiendes?

Syaoran asintió.

Eriol se dio media vuelta.

-Eriol, -le llamó su amigo. –Meilling, deberías verla.

Eriol sonrió amargamente.

-Con Takuma allí no creo que me pueda acercar mucho. –dijo. Miró de reojo a Hitomi quien se había quedado en el mismo sitio y a Tomoyo, quien no paraba de morderse el labio, nerviosa. –Hitomi-san…si le pasa algo…

-¿Acaso cree que una creatura tan inocente como yo podría dañar a alguien? –dijo parpadeando inocentemente.

Eriol sonrió.

-Daidouji. –le llamó. -¿Te vas a quedar allí parada o qué?

-Ah… yo… este… bueno…

-Mira antes que nada, no me malinterpretes, no lo hago por querer pasar tiempo contigo. Tu amiga dijo que me darías el resto de tu noche y así se hará. Quiero saber porqué… hiciste lo que hiciste.

Tomoyo apretó los dientes y los puños.

_Tranquila, Hitomi tiene su plan. ¿Lo recuerdas? Respira. Además, ¿No querías preguntarle sobre por qué fue que te defendió? _

_¿Ah sí? Qué extraño, pues ya lo olvide. _

_¿Oh? ¿No recuerdas que hasta pensaste en abrazar-_

_¡Cállate! _

-Bueno Tomoyo, ¡te veré más tarde! –la voz de Hitomi la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hitomi, espera! –replicó, pero Hitomi ya había desaparecido. Y el pobre chico Li, también.

_¡Me las pagarás Hitomi lo juró! _

-Si tu amiga le hace algo a mi amigo, Daidouji. Te haré el mismo daño a ti, ¿entiendes ahora el trato?

-¡Me están utilizando!

Eriol sonrió.

-¿Pensaste que YO querría pasar tiempo CONTIGO? –dijo haciendo énfasis en "yo" y "contigo" al tiempo que empezaba a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo burlona y arrogantemente.

Tomoyo buscó las palabras, buscó el valor. Buscó ambas cosas con desesperación pero no las encontró. Sintió lágrimas irracionales cristalizar sus ojos y la sangre hervir.

-¡No me digas que realmente pensaste que…! –un golpe en la mejilla de parte de la "inocente" chica que tenía en frente le interrumpió. -¿¡Qué te pasa!?

-¡No me hables de esa forma! ¡¿Quién crees que eres?!

-¡¿Quién creo que soy?! ¡¿Y quién eres _tú _para hablarle así al príncipe de…?!-

-¡Yo no soy una vampira así que no me hables así! ¡Tengo tanta autoridad en este mundo como tú!

La gente se comenzaba a fijar en los dos, así que lo que hizo Eriol fue tomar a la chica de la muñeca fuertemente.

-¡Espera… hey!

-Mira. –dijo soltándola solo cuando llegaron a un parque desierto. –Me vas a escuchar y no me importa que seas un ángel, una vampira, una sirena, un hada ¡lo que sea! Me vas a escuchar: Syaoran necesita esa sangre y tu amiga se la puede dar. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? ¡Estoy cansado de tu infantil actitud! ¡Te salve de que fueras-

-¡Yo nunca te lo pedí así que no esperes gracias señor-creo-que-soy-el-rey-del-mundo! ¡Suéltame! –la presión en su muñeca aumentó.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo nada y por lo que más quieras baja-la-voz!

-¡Deja de darme ordenes!

Silencio. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-Te voy a soltar y cuando te suelte promete que no intentarás ningún acto violento y te quedarás allí parada. –dijo soltándola lentamente. Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada recelosa y fijó su mirada en la muñeca para buscar alguna herida con la que pudiera acusar al vampiro. –Mira, no me gusta esto más que a ti, pero tu amiga hizo un trato.

Tomoyo apretó los dientes.

La mente del joven ángel trabajaba rápidamente moviendo su mirada de un lado a otro buscando algo que hacer, o algo que decir. Definitivamente, estar con un vampiro… no, estar con Eriol Hiraguizawa, alías la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, no era nada fácil.

Finalmente se sentó bajó un árbol dispuesta a esperar el nuevo amanecer, la llegada de su amiga y… ¿por qué no? El momento en que pudiera poner sus dedos en el cuello de su _querida _amiga de pelo rubio.

Sonrió. Sí, ya veía el momento.

Cerró los ojos esperando que a sí, la eternidad se volviera un instante.

_Pero pudiste haberte quejado cuando lo dijo. Además, puedes salir corriendo ahora mismo, ¿lo sabes no? _

¡Ah! ¡Su bendita conciencia!

_Vaya, ya te extrañaba, ¿dónde te habías metido? _

_¡No me hable de esa forma señorita, para que sepa soy mayor que usted! ¿Por qué no aprovechas el tiempo para preguntarle sobre por qué te defendió y por qué no, no querías saber sobre la tal Meilling? _

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió al vampiro sentarse junto a ella, a milímetros de distancia. La cruz plateada brillaba a la luz de la luna y, tras unos segundos de consideración abrió los labios para preguntar.

-No sabía que los vampiros buscaran la bendición de Dios. –dijo sin mirarlo, abrazándose a sí misma. ¡Estaba helando!

-No lo hacemos. –dijo. Tomoyo levantó la vista sorprendida, no esperaba una respuesta. –Pero esto me lo dio… -calló.

Tomoyo tomó aire y juntó todo el valor que pudo de él.

-¿Meilling? –se atrevió a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

Eriol bajó la vista.

-Uhm… -dijo tratando de recuperar la conversación que claramente había muerto. –Meilling es muy bonita. –el recelo que pintó su voz le sorprendió. No obstante, quería saber más sobre la chica…

_¿O es acaso lo que piensa él sobre ella? _

-Lo es. –afirmó. –Siempre lo ha sido… -añadió en un murmullo.

Lentamente, la chica se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón aumentar. ¿Acaso el vampiro tenía algún sentimiento por…?

-Hitomi dijo que es tu amiga de la infancia. –añadió casualmente, intentando que sonara normal.

Eriol sonrió divertido.

-¿Celosa Daidouji?

-¡Claro que…! –dijo sonrojándose. La brisa invernal sopló haciendo que Tomoyo se acurrucara.

El vampiro suspiro quitándose la bufanda blanca que rodeaba su cuello, para ponérsela a Tomoyo.

-No lo hago por ti, tu amiga da algo de miedo, ¿sabes? –dijo. –Además, soy un vampiro.

-¿Por qué me defendiste? –dijo Tomoyo ligeramente sonrojada y asombrada.

-¿Por qué mataste a Kaho? –preguntó ignorando la pregunta que le había preguntado la chica. Eriol le miró directamente a los ojos. Tomoyo jadeó, era una mirada tan intensa… tan… diferente a la fría…

Sin pensarlo, sus palabras fluyeron sin permiso:

-Me sentí traicionada… -¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué estaba…?

-¿Por qué? –dijo acercándose a ella. Su mano tocando su mejilla.

-Porque el alma que quería consolar la poseía un vampiro. –una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. ¡No debería estar llorando! ¡No debería estar sintiendo esa opresión tan horrible en el pecho! Su corazón latía rápidamente y fue vagamente consiente cuando el chico le limpió la lágrima.

_No lo escuches, te está manipulando, ¡está utilizando sus poderes en ti!_

-¿Y Kaho…? –Tomoyo parpadeó. La cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿Por qué contestaba las preguntas d ese… ese…? –No te desmayes, no aún. Contesta mis preguntas. –dijo tomándola por ambas mejillas con fuerza. -¡Daidouji!

-Yo no… había querido… matarla… quería……

-¿Qué?

-Destruirte a ti. –murmuró. Sus ojos cedieron y lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad.

El vampiro dejo que cayera en su regazo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el tronco del árbol, mirando las estrellas.

¿Destruirlo? ¡Kaho había muerto por su culpa! Apretó los dientes y los puños hasta que se volvieron blancos.

-¡Maldición!

* * *

-Toma. –dijo Hitomi parpadeando lentamente cerrando la puerta de su habitación de hotel. Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron lentamente el cuello y la mejilla de Syaoran lentamente haciendo que este se estremeciera. Su frío corazón aumentó sus latidos. Tenía sed… pero tenía que actuar civilizadamente. No podía caer tan a merced del ángel. En otras palabras, tenía que actuar fríamente. Lo cual, no era nada fácil para él. Syaoran no era como Eriol ni como Meilling. No era el perfecto vampiro insensible y frío. No era… insensible…. -¿Pasa algo?

Syaoran negó, se acercó lentamente sin decir palabra. Entreabrió sus labios.

-Recuerda… que tomar demasiada… -jadeó ante la prescencia de sus labios en su cuello. –Puede provocar un trastorno….

-Sabes mucho de nosotros, Hitomi-san. ¿Ha habido alguna otra persona que haya hecho esto? –preguntó. Hitomi negó.

-Eres el primero. Era una de los pocos miembros del DIV que no han establecido contacto con un vampiro, lo que nosotros llamábamos "puros". –sonrió mirando el techo tratando de desviar sus pensamientos y dejarse engañar por la amabilidad del joven. -¿Dolerá?

-Solo la mordida, quizás. En realidad no lo sé, pero sé que te sentirás débil después de… esto.

-¿Es… doloroso? Tener sed… -preguntó alzando al cuello al sentir los fríos labios del vampiro en su cuello ligeramente entreabiertos.

-Lo es. –murmuró roncamente clavándole los colmillos. –No temas, no te haré nada malo después de esto. Te daré lo que quieras.

La chica de cabellos rubios cerró los ojos fuertemente llevando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos del vampiro con fuerza.

Lentamente se fue relajando mientras sentí su sangre dejándola lentamente. Trató de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera el joven vampiro que tenía enfrente. Entreabrió sus ojos y se vio reflejada a sí misma en la ventana.

Desde ese punto, era tan solo un chico besando el cuello de una chica. Tan sólo eso… no la cruel y fría realidad.

Syaoran Li no era un vampiro cualquiera, y no precisamente porque fuera el mejor amigo del príncipe de esos seres fríos, no. Era… amable; irradiaba una calidez… anormal en un vampiro e incluso en un ángel. Porque, lo ángeles no eran precisamente toda dulzura, tenían sus momentos de ira, intranquilidad, duda, egoísmo…deseo.

Jadeó, sintió sus rodillas tocar el suelo. No podía mantenerse en pie. Se sentía débil. Syaoran la sostuvo firmemente cuando retiro sus colmillos. Su sangre era tan dulce. Tan… tan… diferente.

-¿Estás bien? –Hitomi parpadeó. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Se llevó la mano a su cuello estremeciéndose al encontraba el signo de la mordida.

Syaoran se pasó la lengua por los labios, mientras la levantaba en brazos para sentarla en la cama que había en el hotel y se buscaba un botiquín de emergencias. Cuando por fin lo encontró, se arrodillo ante la chica, desenrolló una venda lentamente y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

-Curará en unos segundos, no tienes porque vendarla. –dijo en un murmullo ronco Hitomi mientras veía un punto distante que ni ella misma conocía. Syaoran dio una última vuelta y terminó el vendado.

-Pero se siente mejor cuando tienes algo que te recuerde que sigues viva y sobreviviste a este abominable encuentro con un monstruo, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo amargamente, como si el solo hecho de ver esa inocente venda en el cuello de la chica le hiciera despertar viejos recuerdos amargos de cierta personita de ojos azules y cabellos color miel.

Hitomi suavizó sus rasgos y se arrodillo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-No eres un monstruo, Syaoran. –dijo dulcemente. –Al menos yo no piensas que seas uno. –sonrió.

* * *

Tomoyo abrió los ojos parpadeando frenéticamente encontrándose con unos ojos azules tan profundos que le parecieron extrañamente conocidos.

-¡Por fin despiertas! ¡Duermes una eternidad! –resopló. Tomoyo se incorporó rápidamente después de parpadear dos veces extra para despertar de su ensueño.

-¡Me hipnotizaste! –dijo inculpándolo apuntándole con un dedo acusadoramente.

-TE dejaste hipnotizar. –dijo burlonamente. –Un ángel de tu rango debería poder resistirse a ello y además… ¿te molestaría… darme… un poco de… espacio? –dijo señalando su posición.

Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta, pero en su desmayo había estado recargada en el regazo del vampiro y ahora, guiada por su ira, se había levantado y tenía sus finos dedos alrededor del cuello del vampiro.

Sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo brillante y murmuró una disculpa para después separarse rápidamente sin mirarlo.

Silencio.

-Daidouji. –la llamó sorpresivamente el vampiro desviando su vista. Ojos amatistas buscaron los azules curiosamente. Se aclaró la garganta. –¿Has visto a…Meilling? –su nombre estaba pintado por un timbre de tristeza y amargura que siempre usaba para la joven vampiresa.

Tomoyo dudó entreabriendo sus labios frenéticamente buscando una respuesta.

-Sí, con el joven Takuma. –Eriol trató de ocultar el efecto que habían causado esas palabras en él, pero no lo logró. Tomoyo pudo ver perfectamente el instante en que el dolor cruzó por sus ojos.

-¿Está ella… bien? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Bien, creo. La vi comprando con el Takuma-san. Parecía… feliz. –estaba claro que Tomoyo no había querido ofender o lastimar más al vampiro, sino todo lo contrario. Pero el efecto fue precisamente ese, sus ojos se oscurecieron y la conversación terminó allí. Tomoyo fue incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad y, aunque sabía que no era cortés ni propio lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, lo hizo. –¿Te importa mucho?

Eriol lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar. –su voz sonó tan tenue, tan débil, que despertó el olvidado deseo de consuelo y protección en Tomoyo. Se acercó lentamente, dulcemente.

Cuando quedaron milímetros que los separaban, paró en seco, los brazos abiertos.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Es un vampiro! _

_Pero luce tan débil… ¿no te matará darle un poco de dulzura y consuelo, no es cierto? _

Lentamente, y sabiendo que estaba mal, y que posiblemente se pondría a maldecirse a sí misma más tarde, le rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ve a verla. –un desconocido pinchazo le recorrió el pecho. Pinchazo que ignoró olímpicamente. Sonrió, aunque sabía que Eriol no podía verle. Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Sentía una opresión en el pecho hasta entonces desconocida. Y dolía… tanto….

Antes de que pudiera murmurar otra palabra ya sea por puro masoquismo, o porque de verdad quería ayudar al vampiro, una voz le interrumpió.

Una voz que conocía tan bien desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Tomoyo…?

-Yukito…-san.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡LO SIENTO! Sí, esta vez sí fue mi culpa, ya sé que tarde mucho, sí ya sé, ¡me estoy esforzando, lo juro!**

**Bueno, bueno, ahora, volviendo al capítulo… ¡Yukito apareció! ¿Qué responderá nuestra protagonista a esta aparición? ¿Se enojará Yukito con nuestra querida angelita protagonista? ¿Significan los pinchazos y la opresión de Tomoyo, que se está enamorando de nuestro vampirito? ¿Y qué hay de Takuma, se estará enamorando de Meilling? ¿O acaso, ya lo está? ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo Ann con la desaparición misteriosa de su "amigo de la infancia" y su príncipe azul? ¿Por qué Tomoyo mató a Kaho? ¿Fue realmente sólo por equivocación? ¿Puede un ángel de semejante rango hacer una equivocación tan injustificada? **

**Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué Eriol la defendió? ¿Por qué está enamorado de ella… o…? **

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, su tiempo y sus reviews hasta ahora, ¡los agradezco un montón! **

**Próximo capítulo: "Juicio II"**

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko-chan =3**

**P.D. En mi profile está publicada la encuesta "¿De qué quieren que sea mi próximo fic?" Hay una graaan variedad de 11 opciones, y estaría muy agradecida si me dieran un poquito más de su tiempo que ya me han dado hasta ahora, y pasaran a votar, pueden votar por dos opciones, por si no se deciden y, si tienen otra sugerencia, con gusto la aceptare. **


	10. Juicio II: Cuenta Regresiva

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura NO me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia SI es MIA así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**El ángel y el vampiro**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

**NOTA: **

**Antes de empezar, les quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso y bueno, también por estar confundiendo los nombres. –Suspiro. -¡Estoy tratando de mejorar! Pero ¡miren que hacer tres versiones no es nada fácil! Ok, bien, respiro, ya, ya estoy bien, lo siento. ¡Trataré de mejorar! Así que, espero recibir más reviews y tener más lectores… en realidad, ¡me animaría muchísimo! **

**Estoy empezando otro método para prevenirlo errores antes mencionados, ahora haré las tres versiones al mismo tiempo, sip, así no confundiré nombres… espero. Me gustaría que me dijeran si mejoró o no… **

**Pero en fin, ¡los veo al final del capítulo! **

* * *

-¿Yukito…-san?

-¡Monstruo infernal aléjate de ella! –dijo al darse cuenta del vampiro que se encontraba a un lado de _su _ángel.

Eriol sonrió arrogante y burlonamente y le miró con indiferencia.

_Y llegó el príncipe azul…. _

-¿O si no qué? -preguntó meramente para fastidiar al ángel que tenía en frente, porque sí, sabía que era un ángel y le parecía extrañamente divertido molestarlo.

Yukito, ofendido por la forma en que le habían hablado se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba Tomoyo y la cogió de la muñeca.

-Te la llevas y Hitomi será condenada a muerte por violación de un trato. Así somos los vampiros. Por eso es peligroso hacer tratos con nosotros. –dijo sonriendo.

Yukito apretó la muñeca de la chica fuertemente y frunció el ceño irritado y fastidiado. Empezaba a odiar el tipo.

-Demonio. –Eriol rodó los ojos.

-Vampiro. V-a-m-p-i-r-o, somos parientes pero tenemos nuestras diferencias.

-Lo que sea, Hitomi-san sabe cuidarse sola, no es mi res-

-Oh, sí, por supuesto que sí, pero la chica se queda. Es mi rehén, mi víctima si te empeñas en creer que es inocente. -dijo Eriol burlonamente. Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación que este devolvió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El vampiro sonrió con triunfo cruzándose de brazos haciendo un ademán con el brazo para indicarle que podían sentarse. En realidad, el nuevo ángel era muy… _interesante. _Era bastante evidente que Yukito no sólo sentía admiración por el ángel al cual se negaba a soltar. Su mano estaba firmemente entrelazada con la suya y le echaba miradas desconfiadas de reojo al vampiro al otro lado del árbol.

Eriol las ignoró todas olímpicamente con los ojos cerrados y los dedos firmemente alrededor de la cruz de plata.

Tomoyo, por otro lado, estaba más que avergonzada por el comportamiento de Yukito. Le había alegrado bastante volver a verlo, oh sí, incluso podría haber incluso haber corrido a abrazarlo como una niña pequeña, pero no lo hizo. No enfrente del estúpido, sarcástico, idiota, mal educado, vampiro que estaba sentado justo al otro lado del árbol. Con su mano libre, tocó la bufanda que aún tenía alrededor del cuello y enterró su nariz en ella. Por un momento se preguntó si el vampiro usaría loción… hasta caer en cuenta que era una pregunta estúpida y superficial.

-¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó amablemente el chico de cabellos grises. Tomoyo negó, avergonzada por haber sido vista –y gracias a Dios malinterpretada –lo cual le hizo ganarse una mirada un poco desconfiada y extrañada por parte de Yukito.

-Creí que odiabas el frío.

-Me… estoy acostumbrando. –dijo temblando de nerviosismo. Eriol al otro lado, no pudo evitar lanzar una risilla sarcástica y casi burlona. Tomoyo frunció el ceño pero se obligó a tranquilizarse, no era el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas.

Pero… pensándolo bien, un poquito de venganza inocente no haría ningún mal…

Sonrió con un poquito de malicia y apretó la mano de Yukito al tiempo que le sonreía inocentemente.

Eriol les observaba de reojo, pero sin perder su acostumbrada pose de "Soy-el-ser-más-apuesto-del-mundo-y-nada-puede-hacerme-perder-la-compostura" aunque frunciendo levemente… m_uy _levemente el ceño.

-Yukito-san, ¿Ya visitaste al joven Takuma del Consejo?

-Oh, sí, me enteré de todo de parte de él. Parece estar… manifestar un genuino interés por la vampira Meilling Li. –dijo como si le horrorizada –o asqueara –la idea. Eriol, al otro lado, se tensó.

Era el único tema que no quería escuchar en ese momento…

Su manó apretó más la cruz sintiendo, de repente, la necesidad de romper algo, pero no, la cruz no, esa cruz era importante. El ser que se lo había dado era más que importante para él.

"_¿Qué pretendes?" _–pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

Pensar en Meilling dolía. Y dolía más el pensar que _alguien _se la estaba arrebatando. Takuma no se la merecía –nadie se la merecía –pero cualquier tipo era mejor que alguien como él. Aunque… le hubiera gustado que su mejor amigo fuese quien la tuviese….

Se obligó a interrumpir sus pensamientos, Meilling no era le pertenecía y mucho menos era un objeto, no podía estar pensando tan ligeramente de ella, como si no le importara, como si fuera una muñeca con la quien pudiera jugar y luego…

Pero esas habían sido sus palabras, ¿o no?

Una muñeca…. Una… muñeca, un juguete, un mero objeto sin importancia. La fría irrealidad, una mentira por donde lo vieras, Meilling era todo para él, su única debilidad, y Tomoyo Daidouji se había dado cuenta de eso, estaba seguro. Más que seguro.

-¿Genuino? A mí me parece que están más que destinados a estar juntos, ¿no te parece, Yukito-san? ¡Cada vez que se encuentra con Takuma-san parece más que feliz y encantada, la debiste ver en el Juicio, mostraba una cara tan amarga y unas lágrimas tan tristes que….! –se interrumpió con un suspiro soñador, tal chica enamorada de un príncipe azul de un cuento de hadas.

-Aún así una vampira con un humano es…

-Pero los del Consejo no son humanos normales.

-¡De ninguna forma lo aprobarían los vampiros…!

-Es cierto. De ninguna forma lo aprobaré yo.

-Mira Eriol Hiraguizawa, los sentimientos de Meilling Hiraguizawa le pertenecen sólo a ella. Y las decisiones también son sólo de ella. Tú ni nadie puede decidir por una chica.

Resentimiento. ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse el odio de Tomoyo Daidouji?

-No la conoces, no tienes derecho a hablar de ella de esa forma.

-Y, ¿Hace cuánto que tú la vistes? ¿Qué hablaste con ella? Las personas cambian, y los sentimientos también. Más si se trata de amor.

-El amor sincero nunca cambia.

-¿Qué tan arrogante puedes llegar a ser? –dijo la chica con odio. Yukito le miró nervioso de reojo sin saber qué decir. –Fuiste su primer amor, un amor de infancia, un juego de niña enamorada.

No sabía porqué pero de repente sentía una horrible necesidad de lastimar, de hacerle daño al vampiro. Y no, no era maldad, era _necesidad. _

Eriol sonrió una vez más, esta vez carente de su acostumbrada confianza y vanidad, pero sonrió. Tenía que sonreír. De ninguna forma lo aceptaría. El amor de Meilling era real, no permitiría que nadie se burlara de esa forma de ella.

-No la conoces, Daidouji. –replicó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella. –No la conoces. –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Tomoyo tembló, oh sí, el chico quería que temblara, y sin lugar a dudas, cuando el chico quería intimidar, hacía un esplendido trabajo.

Se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. El vampiro sonrió.

_El perfecto caballero de armadura plateada, ¿eh? _

-No creo que ese lenguaje suyo sea muy adecuado para una princesa, vampiro.

-No, ciertamente no, pero… digamos que la señorita Daidouji y yo somos _más que eso. _–dijo poniendo un cierto énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

-¿A…A qué se refiere? –balbuceó.

El vampiro entrecerró los ojos y sonrió una vez más dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al tiempo en que se giraba a ver a la chica quien se había puesto de pie con los puños crispados y mirándole con oído intenso.

Yukito le miró como asqueado por su tacto pero fue de inmediato reemplazado por una ira inmensa al ver lo que hacía la creatura endemoniada.

Eriol se inclinó siendo muy consciente de las miradas y el aura oscura que le echaba el ángel para alcanzar el oído de Tomoyo.

-Si por la mañana al amanecer Syaoran Li no está a mi lado… -dijo incorporándose y acomodándole su propia bufanda. Tomoyo se sentía ridiculizada, como una niña pequeña a quien le obligan a ir a la escuela. –Te robaré hasta la última parte de tu ser…. –murmuró con tono seductor, ese maldito tono seductor que poseían todos los vampiros.

Tomoyo entreabrió los labios no sabiendo si debía enojarse o echarse a temblar. Eriol sólo sonrió y dio media vuelta con sus manos llenas de anillos en los bolsillos.

-Buena suerte en el Juicio, Daidouji.

"_Te robaré hasta la última parte de tu ser…." _

_Claro que se refiere a mi sangre… ¿verdad? Y ¡por supuesto! Lo hace para molestarme. De ninguna forma podría acabarse mi sangre. _

_O podría haberse referido a otra cosa. _

_Cállate. _

_Yo soy tu, sé lo que piensas. _

_¡Qué te calles!_

_Uy, que carácter, pero ahora deberías preocuparte por otra personita…. _

_Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, gracias. _

_Mal agradecida. _

_¿Por qué no te vas por allí, a esconderte en los oscuros rincones de mi mente y vuelves cuando en _realidad_ te necesite? _

_No lo sé, parecía que en realidad me necesitabas hace un rato. Y, ¿qué esto? No me digas que ya lo extrañas. _

_¿Eh? _

_Tu mano, está en su bufanda. _

Tomoyo miró hacia abajo.

Efectivamente, su mano apretaba la bufanda fuertemente.

Maldijo a su conciencia internamente.

_¡Ha! ¡Lo ves!_

_Es… es que pues tengo frío. _

_Claro. _

_Es verdad. _

_Si tu lo dices. _

_¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! _

_Claro, y yo fui esposa de Carlos V. _

…_. _

_Cállate._

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo? ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo Yukito agitando su mano de arriba abajo. Tomoyo parecía ida de repente, claro, un adjetivo mucho más adecuado sería "abrumada" pero de ninguna forma lo aceptaría.

Abrumada era la fase anterior a estar enamorada y Tomoyo no podía estarlo. Simplemente era imposible. O eso quería pensar.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Yukito-san! Por supuesto que sí, este… creo que pues, ya podríamos regresar o ¿no?

-Eh… sí, claro, como quieras. –dijo tomando su mano ya por instinto que por otra cosa. Tomoyo se sonrojó pero no dijo nada.

De repente sonrió, oh sí, la sonrisa perfecta de triunfo.

No importaba como el idiota lo había querido esconder con la salida perfecta y la había dejado como tonta, no importaba. Porque ella sabía que había ganado. Eriol Hiraguizawa había huido.

No había ninguna otra duda, Meilling Li era su debilidad encarnada.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?

La chica negó.

-Pensé algo gracioso.

-Ya veo. –dijo mirándole sospechosamente.

* * *

Eriol, por otro lado, sabía perfectamente porqué su de repente urgencia de irse. No quería seguir escuchando nada sobre Meilling.

La chica sabía lastimar, lo admitía. También había cometido un error estúpido al defender a Meilling, pues había dado a conocer… si no lo había hecho ya, su punto débil. Ya, estaba perdiendo su toque, también admitía eso, pero lo que más le fastidiaba, era su horrible debilidad.

No debió de haber huido. La chica era lenta pero no tonta, también sabía eso.

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos.

_Patético._

_Oh, por favor, no ahora. _

_Mírate ahora, sentado en la ventana, esperando patéticamente a tu amigo. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan débil? Syaoran regresará, jamás te abandonaría. ¿Por qué la urgencia? _

_Déjame en paz._

_No. _

_Está bien, lo admito, necesito hablar con alguien, ya, ¿feliz? _

_Y ¿Quién mejor que tu conciencia? _

_No, no te necesito a ti, necesito a Syaoran. _

_No, sabes bien que no. Sabes bien que aunque lo tengas en frente te pondrás la máscara de amigo comprensivo, todo poderoso sin ninguna fuerza capaz de atormentarte. _

_Esta vez no, está vez es diferente. _

_Ni tú mismo te lo crees. _

Suspiró. ¿Por qué se tenía que conocer tan bien a sí mismo?

Necesitaba ver a Meilling, de hecho, había querido verla, abrazarla, hablarle…. Pero no, no podía hacerlo. Había decidido ponerle fin a todo. No más dolor, amores no correspondidos, y ansiedad.

Porque Meilling tenía la horrible capacidad de sentirse ansiosa y esperanzada por algo inalcanzable.

_Estas huyendo, sabes que la mejor forma de terminar las cosas es hablándolas. _

_Ya lo hice. Ya hable con ella, lo hice una vez. No entendió… no lo quiso aceptar. _

_No, te equivocas, lo quiere aceptar, no puede. Está más enamorada de lo que piensas. _

_Yo la conozco mejor que nadie, yo sé lo que piensa. _

_Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? Sabes que ella te espera, quiere que le hables, que le des un "no" definitivo. _

_Tiene al idiota del Consejo. _

_Sí, por supuesto, y con eso todo se solucionara. _

_Si no la quisiera, no le estaría cumpliendo sus caprichos ni arriesgando tanto por ella, y además, Meilling confía en él. Y yo confío en que una persona que arriesga tanto por otra no puede ser mala. _

_¿Confías en ti mismo y en tus razonamientos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? _

_Confío en mi inteligencia sí, ahora cállate. _

_¿Vas a dormir? ¿No ibas a esperar a tu amigo? _

_Cambie de opinión. _

Fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y recargarse en sus brazos y en el alfeizar de la ventana.

No tenía sueño y dormir… dormir siempre le había parecido endemoniadamente difícil, pero de ninguna forma abriría los ojos, no a la nieve pura y blanca que bailaba en el aire como si no existiera nada malo, no.

No abriría los ojos al mundo ni pensaría en Meilling nunca más.

Estaba bien con una vida de soledad.

_Te engañas a ti mismo…. _

El ángel había llorado por él, pero una vez más, no lo necesitaba.

_Terminarás solo. Y entonces, cuando en realidad necesites a alguien…. _

_Aceptaré la muerte sin rechistar. _

_Una vida triste. _

_Lo sé; la vida de un vampiro. _

_No tiene que ser así. _

_Yo quiero que sea así. _

_Eriol…. Sabes que Meilling nunca se dará cuenta de tu sacrificio, ni tampoco Tomoyo de lo mucho que piensas por ella… ni Syaoran de lo mucho que significa para ti ni de lo mucho que lo necesitas, entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces? _

Eriol sonrió y sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Nadie tenía que saber la respuesta.

Ni siquiera el mismo.

* * *

-Hoy 18 de febrero tomará lugar la segunda parte del Juicio dónde al ángel, Tomoyo Daidouji se le acusa de destruir a una vampira de mil trescientos cincuenta años de antigüedad. Un crimen con sentencia de muerte en condiciones normales, más sin embargo, la razón por la que se haya declarado una segunda parte a este terrible suceso es la confesión de la señorita Daidouji y el joven vampiro Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Se declaró que la víctima, Kaho Mitsuki, atacó a la acusada y esta, tal como su estatus se le permitía atacó en defensa propia. Esta declaración fue secundada por el príncipe de los vampiros. –hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza que el mencionado respondió indiferente con respeto y continuó. –Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Un silencio sepulcral recorrió la sala que no ayudaba en nada a la pobre Tomoyo quien se sentía más nerviosa que nunca. Hitomi le había dicho que se tranquilizara, pero los diversos pares de ojos inquisidores que le mandaban las creaturas de la noche no ayudaban mucho.

-Más esta declaración, tal como dijo el joven Takuma de nuestro Consejo, es de alguna forma falsa o en todo caso mal explicada pues, hasta donde es sabido, la víctima no tenía ninguna razón para atacar a la acusada. Está claro que se podría sospechar que la vampira lo hizo para proteger a otra persona, que podrían ser alternativamente el joven noble Syaoran Li o el príncipe propiamente.

-Más sin embargo no había ninguna razón para ello. –murmuró Takuma, quien, debido al silencio de la sala fue escuchado perfectamente. Todas las miradas, incluida la nerviosa de Tomoyo, fueron dirigidas a él.

-Exacto. –dijo el juez luego de un largo silencio. –Señorita Daidouji, Joven Li, Hiraguizawa, ¿Qué pueden decir contra esto?

-Bueno… tal vez en las acciones de Kaho se pudo haber visto algo mal interpretado por la señorita Daidouji. –dijo Hitomi al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga y el silencio de los otros dos vampiros.

-¿Y en qué se basa para decir esto? Si no me equivoco, usted no conocía a la vampira ni tampoco estuvo en la escena del crimen. –dijo Meilling sin mirarla.

-Sí, ¿en que se basa? –acordó el juez.

-Como orgullo miembro del DIV (Departamento de Investigaciones Vampíricas) puedo decir que conozco uno que otro detalle de todos los vampiros. –sonrió. –Y, si no me equivoco, lo cual rara vez pasa, la víctima tenía una actitud severamente hostil y malvada incluso para ser una vampira. –ambos vampiros sonrieron, la chica era lista. Muy lista. –Cualquier gesto, incluso intencionado, pudo haber sido malinterpretado fácilmente. Y, sin duda alguna, más para un ángel que no está acostumbrado a lidiar con vampiros o desconoce su… fría actitud.

-En ese caso -interrumpió Meilling con los labios fruncidos en una línea recta. Takuma le miró de reojo con algo muy cercano, pero aún así diferente, a la preocupación. -¿Podría darnos un ejemplo de lo que pudo haber hecho Kaho Mitsuki como para ser malinterpretado? Kaho se infiltró en el mundo humano como maestra, y era una perfecta actriz en ello. Incluso se escuchaba que era toda dulzura. ¿Cómo una perfecta actriz pudo haber cometido un acto tan descuidado? Y además, incluso si lo hubiera hecho, ¿No me diga que los ángeles no se pueden sorprender? Por supuesto que al ver que su maestra de matemáticas era una vampira y más aún, malvada, no hubiera actuado tan rápido.

Hitomi frunció el ceño, la chica tenía su punto también, era evidente que tenía un gran cerebro. Pero por supuesto, ella era igual.

-Pero señorita Meilling, nadie está diciendo que haya sido un ataque sorpresiva o inmediato. –dijo sonriendo. Meilling se mordió el labio inferior apretando sus puños. –Además, al ver una mínima reacción de maldad, y considerando que la acusada era un ángel puro que jamás había conocido la maldad, el dolor o algún otro sentimiento que no fuera el amor o el cariño, lo más lógico, era que actuara de acuerdo a sus instintos.

-¿Sus instintos? Entonces, contésteme a esta pregunta, ¿Qué hacía la acusada en la escena del crimen? –dijo sonriendo.

Ya no era para defender a su amiga, ya había dejado eso desde que había dejado de decir el nombre de su amiga. Ahora era una competencia entre la chiquilla vampira caprichosa e infantil que tenía en frente.

-Pudo haber sido coincidencia, no es difícil de imaginar. Una chica, caminando, escucha ruidos extraños, la curiosidad la lleva a abrir la puerta y….

-¿Qué clase de ruidos extraños?

-La víctima pudo haber estado… usted sabe, en uno de esos ataques de maldad o rabia de los que son famosos los vampiros.

-¿Oh? Pero un ataque de esos tiene que tener una razón, ¿se le ocurre que podría ser en este caso? –dijo sonriendo al ver que el ceño aumentaba. Jugó con los mechones de sus cabellos por unos segundos y después sonrió una vez más. -¿Y bien? ¿Acaso pretendía ofender mi raza con esa vulgar acusación? ¡Oh déjeme adivinar! ¿No sabía que se necesitara una razón para entrar en ese trance. Pensé que sabía más de nosotros, me decepciona.

-¡No me haga reír! –dijo recuperándose después de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. –Esto no se trata de usted.

-Pero a usted parece importarle más su orgullo que la inocencia de su amiga.

Hitomi se llevó las manos a la cintura ofendida.

-¿A dónde pretende llegar ofendiéndome con semejantes palabras? Usted no sabe nada de mí.

-Oh, se equivoca, sé que esta temblando de miedo al ser descubierta ya que nadie lo había hecho nadie, sé que está pensando que soy una niñita malvada y caprichosa. Pero déjeme decirle algo, aquí quien está perdiendo su objetivo por su propio egoísmo, capricho y más aún orgullo, es usted, no yo.

-¿Orgullo? ¿Pretende, _usted, _reprocharme sobre orgullo? Dígame algo, ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Para defender su raza? ¿Vengar a su profesora? ¿Amistad? O tal vez, ¿Amor?

-Usted no pretende…

-No, no pretendo ridiculizarla. Por supuesto que no, pero si es por amor, le preguntare algo, ¿Está usted ciega?

E inesperadamente para Hitomi, Meilling Li sonrió. Y esa sonrisa no le gustó.

-Para ser un ángel, me sorprende, señorita Hitomi. –los ojos verdes de Hitomi miraron los carmesí odiosamente. Meilling se limitó a dirigirle una mirada burlona y desafiante. –Bueno, la compadezco. Por no conocer el amor. –sus labios rojo carmesí se curvaron en otra sonrisa. Hitomi entrecerró sus ojos.

El vampiro al otro lado de la sala desvió la vista, Syaoran le miró de reojo preocupado.

-¿Y cómo sabe usted…?

-Porque si lo conociera, no estaría aquí teniendo esta plática. Estoy aquí por amor, independiente si es correspondido o no.

-Vaya, pues, entonces… en ese caso… -empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Las palabras le faltaban, no sabía que decir. ¿Ahora qué? Se obligó a sonreír, aunque esta salió más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. –En ese caso no sabría decir si usted es devota o tonta.

-¡Se atreve usted a decirme a mí tonta! –gritó para después lanzar una larga carcajada. –Entonces yo debería decirle hipócrita, ¿no cree? Así estaríamos a mano.

-Meilling. –murmuró Takuma tomándole por la muñeca. Meilling se soltó lanzándole una mirada asesina bastante parecida a la que Hitomi le lanzaba en ese momento.

-Suéltame Takuma. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

-Te estoy diciendo que basta. No voy a permitir esto.

-Lo que tú quieras no me concierne, lo sabes bien.

El juez, que había mirado todo en un silencio casi sepulcral, dio unos golpes con el ceño fruncido para llamar la atención.

-¡Silencio! ¡No es para estas tonterías por las que nos hemos reunido aquí!

Meilling le lanzó otra de sus famosas miradas asesinas, el aura oscura de Hitomi aumentó aún más pero el juez no se inmunito. Takuma jaló, fuerte, la muñeca de Meilling para obligarla a sentarse.

Hitomi hizo lo mismo segundos después.

Tomoyo apretó los labios fuertemente y buscó la mirada de su amiga, quien desvió la vista, se rehusaba a mirar el reproche, no tenía tiempo ahora. Se sentía ofendida, ridiculizada y más aún por una chiquilla consentida, caprichosa, egoísta y orgullosa. Apretó los puños fuertemente.

El juez se frotó las sienes, irritado, ¿Por qué había tanto problema siempre que se involucraban ángeles y vampiros?

-Admito que la señorita Meilling tiene bastante razón en sus puntos… -comenzó.

Eriol apretó los puños. Oh no, no, no…. No… esto estaba interfiriendo en sus planes. Buscó la mirada de Meilling quien inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada de triunfo a la rubia oji-verde y luego la de su amigo, quien se la devolvió preocupado.

Se obligó a pensar. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Meilling Li se puso de pie junto con Takuma, quien tenía una sonrisa desafiante y genuinamente triunfante.

-Entonces, señor Juez, solicitamos permiso para interrogar a la acusada. –dijo Takuma. El vampiro inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada de odio.

El juez asintió con gesto cansino.

-Señorita Tomoyo, ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?

Los labios perfectos color carmesí de Meilling Li se curvaron en otra sonrisa al ver el inevitable nerviosismo que se había apoderado de la chica.

Hitomi miró preocupada.

Tomoyo tragó fuerte.

-Yo….

Miró de arriba abajo estrujándose las manos y relamiéndose los labios.

-Yo… -trató por todos los medios de pensar algo coherente que pudiera hacerla salir viva de ese enredo. Pero la mirada estrujadora del juez, la sonrisa malvada de Meilling Li, y la inevitable angustia palpable de su mejor amiga no ayudaban mucho.

El juez cerró los ojos una vez más cansinamente.

Empezó a contar internamente los segundos en que le tomarían para poder declarar a la chica culpable.

Uno.

-Jaque Mate, Tomoyo-san. –murmuró internamente Meilling riendo por dentro. Takuma hizo lo mismo, su único ojo adquiriendo una intensa luz parecida al triunfo y un poquito al orgullo.

-Es nuestra victoria. –dijo. Hitomi se mordió el labio inferior.

* * *

Sabía que su amiga había destruido a Kaho Mitsuki, todo el mundo lo sabía. Sabía que si no pensaba en algo declararían a su amiga culpable y entonces los ángeles declararían guerra a los vampiros. Sabía que si eso pasaba su anhelada paz quedaría en el olvido.

Lo que no sabía era la razón por la que Mitsuki había sido asesinada. Y si no sabía esa razón no podría pensar en una forma de ayudar a su amiga quien en ese momento estaba en un gran, GRAN y muy, pero MUY, grave aprieto.

* * *

Dos.

Eriol por otro lado estaba estrujando su cerebro internamente. ¿No lo llamaban un genio? ¡¿No lo llamaban un prodigio? ¿Qué hacer?

Tenía que proteger a su gente, tenía que proteger la ligera frontera que los separaban y que impedían que el equilibrio flanquease y que, gradualmente, todo acabase en un río de sangre. ¡Pero también tenía sus propios planes!

Estaba consciente de la mirada extrañada de su amigo porque, después de todo, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había esforzado tanto por algo? Los ojos de su madre lo miraban con curiosidad y ligera desaprobación, pero ¿Qué le quedaba hacer? Meilling le miraba con adoración, con amor, pero al final, nada podía hacerse. El no le correspondía.

Lo admitía, Meilling había jugado bien, y Takuma había sido un as imprescindible, había perdido.

Y Tomoyo Daidouji también.

_Lo ves, la vida no es siempre color rosa. Para ganar tienes que perder. _

_Lo admito entonces, tu ganas. _

_Te lo dije. ¿Te rindes ya? _

_Ya no hay nada más por hacer. Quise ganar, y no pude hacerlo, admitiré mi derrota como un hombre. _

_Orgulloso hasta el final, ¿eh? _

_Después de todo, soy un vampiro, soy un Hiraguizawa. _

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

Tres.

-No lo sé. –fue la última respuesta de la chica quién cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Hitomi se levantó escandalizada con ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y apresurando el paso hacia donde estaba su amiga. Desafortunadamente, la mano de Takuma en su muñeca le detuvo.

-Ha perdido.

-La victoria es mía, señorita. Meilling Li siempre gana.

Estalló en llanto.

Syaoran se levantó también alarmado mirando a su amigo con angustia y preocupación brillando en sus ojos. Si declaraban culpable a Daidouji entonces su amigo también…por ayudarla… por… por…

-Eriol….

Peor, ¿había su amigo perdido la cordura? ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo de pie tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué se inclinaba ante la chica que había provocado su… trágica destrucción? ¿Por qué… la… estaba… _besando? _

Meilling Li lanzó un grito que fue sólo interrumpido por unos sollozos que llegaron después, Takuma le miró de reojo, pero no hizo ademan de consolarle. Meilling Li era solo una pieza para ganar, y ya había ganado. No le importaba lo que estuviera planeando el vampiro. Ya no le concernía.

Solo le decepcionaba.

Había pensado que Meilling era mucho más… fuerte. Pero al final había sido como todos: débiles. Echó una última mirada a la chica quien se la devolvió desde el suelo entre lágrimas.

-¡no….! ¡Tú no te atrevas a mirarme con lástima! ¡Tú NO Takuma!

-El triunfo fue nuestro, pero en este momento… no pareces en ninguna forma una triunfadora.

-¡Maldito… traicionero… eres…!

-Tú sabías lo que estabas haciendo. –dijo inclinándose. –Tú sabías que no te jure lealtad. Tú lo sabías, _querida. _Tú lo sabías todo. –dijo inclinándose dándole una última caricia en la mejilla. –Pero al final resultaste ser como todas, una niña infantil caprichosa y débil. ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo?

-Para ganar primero tienes que perder… tú lo sabes también. Los ganadores siempre lo saben.

-Sí, pero yo ya perdí una vez. –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Meilling se aferró a su muñeca.

-No me abandones. –murmuró.

-Tú sabías que esto sucedería. Que te abandonaría. No hagas de victima ahora.

-Ahora es diferente yo…

-No, busca tu orgullo. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, al final, en lo único que puedes confiar es en ti mismo.

Meilling apretó los puños sintiendo cada vez más lágrimas humedecer sus pálidas mejillas.

-Te lo preguntaré una última vez más Meilling, ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo? ¿Tú maravilloso sadismo? ¿Tu honor?

La chica sólo negó.

-Es una lástima. –dijo soltándose del agarre de Meilling quien se llevó las manos al rostro para tratar, en vano, de parar las lágrimas.

_Se acabó el tiempo. _

-El Juicio ha terminado. Tomoyo Daidouji es declarada culpable.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

**¡Yay! ¡He vuelto! ¡Por fin he terminado el Juicio! ¡Siento la demora! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡En serio! **

**En este capítulo vemos que al final, a nuestra protagonista le importa más su orgullo que la felicidad de Meilling con nuestro vampirito ¡yay! También vimos el inevitable cariño y lealtad de Hitomi hacia su amiga Tomoyo, pero también, hasta un ángel se puede dejar llevar por el orgullo y nadie es tan inocente como parece. A Yukito lo vimos muy silencioso… o.O (porque sí, sí estuvo en el juicio) ¡ya verán que es por algo! ¡Je! Me encanta ser misteriosa… A Meilling… *suspiro* lo sé, es fácil sentir lástima por ella, pero ¡no lo hagan! Simplemente está enamorada. **

**¡Y finalmente! El beso. ¿Qué está planeando el príncipe de los vampiros? ¿Cómo está reaccionando su raza? ¿Sus padres? ¡Sus amigos! **

**Takuma puede parecer un sádico insensible, pero hay una razón para eso, una razón que sabrán al leer los próximos capítulos (que ya son pocos, sniff) Sí, lo que leyeron, yo, Emiko Hime-sama anunció oficialmente (sniff) que "El ángel y el vampiro" está ya en uno de sus últimos momentos. **

**Estoy segura que ****Music of the Sun, ****una reciente lectora que por cierto, le agradezco muchísimo pues fue ella quien me recordó que tenía que seguir con el fic y me obligó a inspirarme… estará bastante triste por la noticia. Pero… todo tiene un final hermanita así que… sniff, sufriré contigo. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre es un encanto y una bendición leerlos. Gracias por agregarme a sus alerta y sus favoritos, y un gracias ultra mega especial para los que me agregaron a sus autores favoritos, nunca me cansare de agradecerles. Los lectores son personas muy, muy, pero muy especiales para mí, y estoy segura que todos los lectores piensan igual que yo. Muchas gracias. **

**Con cariño, **

**Emiko hime-sama. **

**PD. Para mis lectores de "Prohibido por sangre" que se que son muchos, la próxima actualización esta en proceso. Estén alerta. **


	11. Lo que hace el amor

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura NO me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia SI es MIA así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**El ángel y el vampiro**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

-La sentencia será…

-Señor juez, permítame hacer una sugerencia…

Los ojos rubí de Meilling se abrieron como platos ante lo dicho por Takuma. Negó con la cabeza, su voz y su garganta rompiéndose en grandes sollozos temblorosos.

-Takuma, no… no hagas esto… yo… haré todo lo que quieras pero Eriol… ¡no le hagas daño a Eriol!

Hitomi , por fin reaccionando, se soltó inmediatamente de la mano que la tenía aprisionada sólo para ser detenida por otra mano, esta vez más cálida y familiar.

-Yukito.

-Hitomi, por favor calmate.

-¡Es Tomoyo la que está siendo besada por un…!

-Y lo sé, lo sé. Pero el tipo es la única esperanza de que ella pueda salir viva de todo esto….

Hitomi tembló de indignación, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la voz del juez se hizo sonar en toda la sala.

-¿Si?

-Propongo que la culpable… -dijo Takuma soltándose de Meilling, quién solo atino a llevarse las manos para apretar la tela de su vestido rojo. –Sea sentenciada a muerte… -el juez alzó la vista, estaba interesado. Takuma bajó los escalones que separaban la distancia entre el juez y el mismo, se sacudió un poco las ropas y fingió mirarse las uñas en falsa vanidad. –Y Eriol Hiraguizawa sea sentenciado a un largo tiempo de prisión.

Murmullos recorrieron la sala.

Hitomi, escandalizada, hizo ademán de acercarse al juez, pero la mano firme de Yukito Tsukishiro la detuvo. Apretó los dientes, Yukito podía tener razón. Pero….

Miró de reojo a su amiga y, para su sorpresa, vio un hilo de sangre correr por entre los labios del vampiro y ésta.

Se percató de que no era la única que se había dado cuenta de esto.

Numerosos ángeles apuntaban a la pareja y vampiros murmuraban entre sí en gestos de desaprobación. Se escucharon gemidos quedos de algunos vampiros jóvenes que echaron la cabeza para atrás, tratándose de alejarse de ese olor.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Yukito le devolvió la mirada con un extraño brillo muy parecido al dolor en sus ojos.

-Esto es lo mejor. Todo es mejor a verla muerta.

Eriol escuchaba perfectamente la conversación del juez y Takuma, por lo que mordió su lengua con más fuerza y profundizó el "beso" para facilitar el intercambio de sangre.

Clavó sus ojos en la mirada sorprendida y temblorosa que tenía en frente, por un instante, temió que la chica lo alejará, pero ésta estaba demasiado paralizada, sorprendida y atontada para reaccionar.

Por la mente del vampiro corrían numerosos planes, numerosos pasos los cuales tenía que seguir, numerosos rostros a los que tendría que manipular, pero por ahora, lo más importante era la chica que tenía en frente: tenía que sacarla viva de allí.

Cuando concluyó que era suficiente sangre, le clavó sus dedos alrededor del cuello de la chica. Tomoyo dio un gemido de sorpresa. No podía respirar, y la sangre se estaba acumulando cada vez más en su cuello, la mano no le permitía a la sangre circular. Además, tenía un extraño sabor en la boca que no era precisamente por la sangre.

Pero podría pensar en eso después, la falta de aire le estaba afectando.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, ¿Por qué hacía esto? Trató de llevar sus manos a la mano que la tenía cautiva, pero no pudo lograr nada, pues la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro le impedía pensar con claridad.

-Nos van a dejar salir de aquí, ¿no es la princesa del reino de los cielos importante para ustedes? Y me dirijo a todos ustedes, no solo a los ángeles. ¿No es importante el equilibrio? Si le quitó la mano, mi sangre correrá por sus venas, ¿qué puede pasar? Ni yo lo sé. –hablaba pausadamente, respirando un tanto dificultosamente por la repentina falta de sangre.

La sala quedó en silencio.

Hitomi estaba más que escandalizada. Ciertamente, era una forma de salir con vida pero… ¡pero si algo llegaba a salir mal…!

Yukito en cambio, tenía los labios apretados en una línea. Él ya sabía que todo esto pasaría, después de todo, él tenía el poder para ver el futuro en sueños… y sabía que esto saldría bien. _Tenía_ que salir bien.

Apretó el brazo de Hitomi con fuerza, más por nerviosismo que por miedo.

Meilling, en cambio, miraba a Takuma con miedo, pues este miraba todo sin desconcertarse, como si fuera lo más obvio que podría haber pasado y estaba decepcionado porque al gran príncipe de los vampiros no se le había ocurrido algo mejor. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando, a nadie se le había ocurrido jamás darle sangre vampírica a un ángel.

Los ángeles y los vampiros eran enemigos por naturaleza, por ley, los ángeles los miraban con desprecio por su forma de vida y los vampiros miraban a los ángeles con miedo, pues éstas eran las únicas creaturas que tenían el poder para destruirlos… entonces… ¿Para qué?

Su mente le decía que lo más seguro era que Tomoyo Daidouji muriera si Eriol dejase la sangre fluir pero…

¿Qué le aseguraba que eso era lo único que podía pasar?

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. Ahora, además de la desdicha que sentía por el repentino desprecio que le había mostrado Eriol, sentía miedo.

Miedo por primera vez en muchos siglos.

-Vaya, creo que he vivido mucho, mira que el vampiro más orgulloso de todos está actuando desesperada y estúpidamente por mi culpa.

-¿No te importa lo que le pase….? –preguntó Eriol con algo de miedo, si Takuma no cedía, su plan no funcionaría. Y este plan era lo único que le quedaba.

Su amigo le miró entre preocupado y nervioso, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Eriol? ¡Por donde lo vieras este plan era malas noticias!

-Pues, a decir verdad no. Pero pues ya ves, el juez me está mirando feo, y, aunque tengo el poder de dar argumentos donde digan que tú sangre no dañan la sangre del angelito que tienes entre tus brazos… no los daré, porque en serio, esto es irritante. –dijo con cierto desprecio. –Señor Juez, damas y caballeros, así es como yo vi las cosas, esto sucedió-

-¡Eso es lo que menos importa ahora Takuma-san! –gritó una Hitomi con cierta desesperación. Desde el ángulo que tenía, Tomoyo se estaba volviendo cada vez más pálida y hasta podría decirse azul, además que trataba de dar bocanadas de aire y las manos le temblaban por el esfuerzo de levantarlas.

-Pero si usted es científica, le gustan estas cosas, ¿Por qué no se relaja y ve lo que sucede cuando….?

Hitomi se estaba empezando a angustiar, le encantaba experimentar, era una fanática de los vampiros… pero… pero… ¡Tomoyo era la que estaba allí! ¡¿Cómo podría usarla de rata de laboratorio?

-¡Mi amiga no es ningún experimento! –tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aún temblaba. –S-S-eñor juez, le propongo algo. Hagamos que un vampiro… ¡lo puede elegir si quiere, no me importa! –agregó nerviosamente. –muerda a Tomoyo y le quité la sangre vampírica del príncipe Eriol… a cambio de eso, dejaremos que Takuma hable y decidiremos después qué hacer. –Le parece bien, ¿su majestad? –le preguntó intranquila. –Le aseguro que, si las cosas se logran explicar correctamente, no habrá guerra ni tendrá que ser encerrado.

-Pues no sé, la verdad no me convence –dijo levantando la vista con algo de desprecio, tratando de retarla.

-Mire… yo… trataré de hacer un trato si las cosas llegan a salirse de control. Ahora lo importante es… -dijo desviando su vista hacia su amiga, quien cada vez parecía más y más lejana, pues su vista parecía ida y sus manos habían dejado de temblar.

-¿Y si no logra hacer el trato?

-¿Tanto le da miedo quedar encerrado?

-No, no es eso. Pero tengo cosas que hacer, y además no he cometido ningún crimen para ser juzgado de esa forma. Además, usted mejor que nadie debe saber la crueldad de este lugar. Si me encierran no va a ser para hacer trabajo social. –sonrió burlonamente con cierto sarcasmo.

-Yo dejaré que me torturen y todo eso, ¡ahora eso no es lo importante! ¡estamos perdiendo tiempo!

Eriol suspiró.

-De acuerdo. –dijo por fin, Hitomi retrocedió sorprendida. –Pero tú lo has dicho, además, yo, a diferencia de muchos aquí, no me interesa en lo absoluto saber qué pasaría si mi sangre corriera por las venas de un ángel.

-Pero si la acusada ya ha sido declarada culpable. –murmuró Meilling desde su lugar. Si bien, todos le habían escuchado, nadie se atrevió a mirarla o a contestarle.

El juez simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por Meilling.

-El caso se puede reabrir, ¿no es cierto? Además, Takuma parece estar muy seguro de su teoría. ¿No sería mejor enterarse de todos los hechos en vez de declarar a alguien culpable solo por no tener pruebas de lo contrario?

-Es cierto, pero, no podemos descartar la idea de que este es el plan de….

-¡Señor Juez, no hay tiempo! ¿Se da cuenta de que no tenemos ni idea de lo que le pasaría a Tomoyo si dejamos que una gota… ¡si quiera una gota de sangre pasé por su organismo! Si fuera yo, no habría ningún problema, pero Tomoyo es la princesa de los ángeles, es mi princesa, le debo lealtad. Además, como tal es una parte fundamental del equilibrio del que ustedes los guardianes están a cargo, ¿no tengo razón? Si tiene curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le pasaría a un ángel de tener sangre vampírica en sus venas, yo misma me haré cargo de la investigación y hasta me pondré de rata de laboratorio si es necesario. Aquí lo que no tenemos es tiempo, dejemos todo lo demás para después.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión!

-¡Claro que es la cuestión! –le espetó Hitomi comenzando a desesperarse, agitando las manos en gesto irritado. –Si tanto quiere condenar a estos dos, entonces le sugiero que haga lo que le estoy diciendo porque, si algo realmente malo pasa con eso de tener sangre vampírica mezclada con sangre divina en las venas ¡no tendrá ni a uno y muchos menos a dos a quien condenar!

El juez arrugó el ceño. Se quitó los lentes y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces que lo haga Syaoran-san, estoy seguro que no pasa nada con que un vampiro tome sangre divina, ¿o sí?

Hitomi se limitó a asentir, de repente, se le vinieron a la mente todos esos recuerdos. Syaoran encajándole los colmillos, llamándose monstruo, el suave murmullo contra su cuello diciéndole que no la lastimaría, que le quería, que era hermosa, bonita y todas esas palabras bonitas que un amante le suele decir a otro antes del matrimonio, cuando no hay problemas y todo es de color rosa.

¿Por qué estaba recordando eso en unos momentos como estos, de todos modos?

Era una respuesta que no se molestaría en encontrar.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se estrujó las manos un poco irritada. Syaoran se acercó tembloroso y, justo en el momento en el momento en que Eriol quitó su mano, y le encajó los colmillos.

Tomoyo lanzó un ligero gemido de dolor, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza para atrás. Sintió varias sensaciones a la vez, primero el maravilloso aire oxigenando su garganta y sus pulmones y, segundo, el dolor de los colmillos robándole cada vez más sangre.

Syaoran por su parte, se sentía, literalmente como decían los humanos, en el cielo. -Aunque claro, desde su perspectiva ese no era el mejor lugar del mundo, lo describiría así porque le parecía lo correcto, ya que, bueno, no hace mucho que había despertado como vampiro y todo eso aún le parecía raro.

Aún se sentía muy humano –Y esto era porque la sangre real de su mejor amigo si de por sí era deliciosa, mezclada con esa inocente sangre divina le producía un extraño cosquilleo que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal haciéndole cerrar los ojos y hundirle los colmillos más profundamente, pegándole los labios más a la cálida y palpitante aorta del ángel.

Si un pintor del siglo XV hubiera visto esta imagen, se hubiera quedado maravillado por la grotesca hermosura de esta imagen, eso es lo que les pasó a los vampiros, que abrieron los labios en una O grande, la imagen parecía sensual, excitante. Extraña y maravillosamente hermosa, tanto que algunos no pudieron evitar taparse los ojos al no poder soportar esa inusual belleza.

En cambio, en el mismo sentido que, si un religioso, monja o sacerdote hubiese estado allí en ese mismo momento –y esta vez no era necesario que fuese del siglo XV –se hubiese santiguado, jalado la túnica para "acomodarla" y tosido incómodamente para después fruncir el ceño y empezar a decir que era profanación y una ofensa a Dios. Hubiese sacado su Biblia y puesto a leerla en voz alta o rezar el rosario gritando los Aves Marías como cuando se trata de hablar con un anciano con problemas del oído.

Internamente, tal vez, hubiese podido creer que la imagen era hermosa, pero, ver ese hilo de sangre manchar el bonito vestido del ángel, y los labios de éste fruncirse en un rictus que se asemejaba bastante al de una doncella virgen en su primera vez, perturbaba enormemente. Y no solo por el hecho que recordaba a un humano que ha perdido el camino, si no que la perturbación venía de algo más allá y más profundo… la historia de Adam y Eva. Esta escena recordaba el momento en que el demonio, en forma de serpiente, había mordido a la pura y primer humana, Eva.

Y eso era maldad pura. Ese errorcillo, tentación y pecado, sería el inicio de de la maldad que ni siquiera Lucifer había planeado. Ese pequeño e insignifcante, pero gran, momento fue, tal vez, el que encadenó la horrible corrupción y maldad en el mundo moderno.

El llanto de un recién nacido en el basurero, la madre llorando al tiempo que ahoga a su hijo, una anciana riéndose de otra en el momento de su muerte….

Un error era un error, un pecado un pecado y la maldad siempre sería maldad, no importa qué tan hermosa parezca en ocasiones, o que tan bonita se le adorne.

Y la maldad pura superaba la inocente maldad de los vampiros. La superaba por mucho más.

Algunos ángeles se levantaron escandalizados, dándole la espalda al no poder encarar semejante ofensa. Otros se santiguaron y, los más jóvenes, se limitaron a mirar curiosos la escena.

Porque la curiosidad era la misma, ángeles o no, cuando eres inocente ni siquiera sabes qué es la maldad.

Meilling solo desvió la vista, estaba acostumbrada a esa sensualidad de los vampiros, ¿qué más daba si la víctima era un ángel? Una mujer era una mujer, y la sangre sabía de la misma manera, ¿no?

En cambio, Takuma sonrió. Le parecía divertido ver como todos los hilos de la historia parecían cambiar solo por su intervención.

Hitomi se mordió el labio con mayor fuerza, ¡parecían amantes en plena luna de miel! Y lo peor de todo era que ¡era su mejor amiga y el chico que le gustaba que estaban allí….! Un momento, ¿"el chico que le gustaba"? Ok, allí estaba pasando algo raro. Miró preocupada hacía Yukito como sabiendo que este le leería el pensamiento y le respondería la pregunta no formulada.

Yukito no necesitó leerle el pensamiento para saber lo que estaba pensando su amiga, después de todo su mirada lo decía todo. No pudo hacer más que sonreírle ligeramente y acariciarle los cabellos.

Hitomi negó.

_No_, _no puedo. No puedo enamorarme de un vampiro._ –pensó angustiada y asustada. Yukito se limitó a asentir una vez más para después abrazarla y dejar que esta se pusiera a llorar en su pecho.

Eriol le tocó el hombro a su amigo como para recordarle que ya era tiempo de que se separara. Después de todo, tanta sangre divina, por más que estuviese mezclada con su sangre, seguía siendo dañina para el organismo de un vampiro.

Aunque bueno, también estaba el hecho de que la imagen de una Tomoyo haciendo esa expresión y ésta a su vez haber sido causada por el que consideraba su mejor amigo, le perturbaba.

Y no lo que podíamos decir poco, de hecho, le perturbaba bastante, y él estaba muy seguro de que no era religioso ni conservador….

Syaoran se separó lentamente, abrió los ojos algo mareado por el repentino y nuevo exceso de sangre que tenía en su organismo. Se lamió los labios y, desorientado, volteó la vista hacía lo que la habían parecido unos sollozos.

Su corazón, ese que palpitaba tan rápidamente en esos momentos, pareció querer dejar de latir. ¿Por qué lloraba esa chica tan alegre? Y, además, ¿Por qué se le encogía el corazón de esa forma al pensar que la chica sufría?

Tomoyo se sentía más que mareada, se sentía débil, no paraba de dar grandes bocanadas de aire y, antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba en el suelo. Le costaba fijar su vista, todo parecía estar borroso y doble. Le costaba pensar, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y, cuando por fin pudo recuperar un poco de fuerza, llevó su mano a su cuello, donde la sangre aún le escurría y la marca de la mano con la que le había sujetado el estúpido de Hiragizawa le ardía horrores.

Pero, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de preguntarse, por qué diablos se sentía tan sucia y por qué estaba llorando.

Oyó cerca de ella unos pasos, por lo que movió la cabeza por inercia, aunque sabía que le dolería el cuello y el dolor de cabeza, así como el mareo, aumentarían.

Se encontró con lo que parecían ser los zapatos negros del colegio al que iban, de Eriol. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, no por miedo ni por enojo, si no porque simplemente estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

Sintió que le rodeaban el cuello con una fina bufanda blanca y como la amarraban como un vendaje improvisado. Seguía respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, su cerebro no parecía lograr oxigenarse del todo y volver a funcionar correctamente.

-¿Ese era tu plan? –dijo cuando sintió suficiente aire en sus pulmones. -¿Ganar tiempo?

-Pues, no precisamente. Pero algo así.

-¿Qué querías hacer? –preguntó curiosa.

El vampiro parpadeó.

-¿No estás enojada?

-Por supuesto que no, era para sacarnos de allí ¿no? ¿Qué importaba perder un poco de sangre para eso? Te aseguro que no quiero quedar encerrada en esta dimensión. Además, si te fijas, yo soy la que menos he perdido, de seguro ahora todo el mundo te creerá loco. Aunque admito que hubiera sido feo que pasará algo malo por el desequilibrio.

-Vaya, pues, que mente tan abierta tienes. –dijo burlonamente. Suspiró. –Quería amenazarlos para que nos dejarán ir. Así podríamos escapar a algún lugar…. Lejos de aquí.

Tomoyo parpadeó.

-Quieres decir… ¿juntos?

-Pues… sí… -se sonrojó. –Pero ¡no pienses cosas raras! Es decir, ¿con quién más podría irme? Tenía que sacarte mi sangre de tu organismo y, como sea, si algo te hubiese pasado, sería mi responsabilidad y me sentiría muy culpable.

-Ah…. Claro, sí verdad. –dijo sonrojándose también, bajando la vista. Y es que, si lo ponía de esa forma….

-¿Estás bien? Pareces mareada.

-Tú también, y además de eso te ves más pálido y he notado como tratas de contener la respiración. ¿Es la sangre? Me puedo alejar si quieres…

¿Era su imaginación, o se estaban tratando con mucha más cortesía de lo normal?

-No es algo por lo que te debas de preocupar. –susurró. –El juez ya nos está mirando, ¿te puedes poner de pie? ¿Te ayudó?

-Puedo pararme sola, gracias. –dijo más por orgullo que otra cosa. Además, le había ofendido un poco cómo había rechazado de forma tan fría su preocupación.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y trató de ponerse de pie. Sintió la mirada del vampiro clavarse en ella como si quisiera restregarle en la cara que era imposible que se pudiera poner de pie, que dejara de hacer estupideces. Casi escuchó su voz dentro de su cabeza, dedujo que no había dicho nada por el cansancio y por el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraban.

Exhaló un suspiro y desvió la vista apenada.

-Ayúdame. –murmuró.

Eriol simplemente sonrió sarcásticamente, le tomó una mano y le pasó el brazo del lado contrario por la cintura.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en donde Hitomi pudo calmar su llanto y dirigirle una breve sonrisa a su amiga y Meilling pudo ponerse de pie y sola, se sentó en su lugar. Apoyó su barbilla en una mano, después de todo, ya este Juicio había dejado de tener sentido para ella.

Desvió la mirada hacía Takuma, quien, sorpresivamente, también le miraba con su solo ojo de manera penetrante. Ella quiso ignorarlo, le había traicionado de la forma más atroz y se sentía patética.

Y para Meilling, sentirse patética y perder su orgullo era lo peor del mundo.

Aunque claro, tampoco es que se hubieran jurado lealtad y todas esas estupideces.

Takuma simplemente se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué le importaba lo que le pudiese pasar a esa chica de ojos color sangre?

Yukito se acomodó un poco las ropas ya que, con el llanto de su amiga habían quedado un poco desacomodadas. No quiso voltear a ver a Tomoyo, ni tampoco a ningún vampiro. Se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta.

Tomoyo clavó la vista en la puerta en forma preocupada y, en cierta medida, culpable… sin siquiera saber porqué. No entendía por qué su amiga había estado llorando, ¡hace tan poco que había aprendido a llorar! ¡Todo le parecía tan nuevo! Aun no comprendía lo que influía un llanto, pero si sabía que se sentía horrible. La nariz tapada, los ojos húmedos y las lágrimas mojándote las mejillas y el cuello de forma constante sin poder decidir cuando era que querías que pararan… porque ni siquiera lo sabías. Además, ante todo, la horrible sensación en el pecho que trataba de salir quemándote la garganta entera y finalmente amarrándose en un grueso nudo peor que el que sientes cuando tratas vomitar y no puedes.

Quiso pararse de la fría silla de metal en la que estaba sentada y acercarse a su amiga para reconfortarla con un abrazo pero bien sabía que el Juez no se lo permitiría, ni mucho menos sus piernas en su condición. Y, más que todo, la sonrisa que le había dado su amiga parecía decir que todo estaba bien, y que no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero, ¿cómo no preocuparse si era tu mejor amiga, la energética, alegre y siempre sonriente amiga, la que estaba llorando su alma afuera y sus penas dentro?

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares, a excepción de Takuma, quien se limitó a cruzar los brazos y mirar al juez de forma tranquila, como quien no ha roto un plato en su vida y siempre ha sido inocente.

El juez le miró inquiridoramente con gesto cansino, este caso se había largado más de lo que había esperado.

-Señor Juez, si me permite, comenzaré a contarle mi teoría de….

-Hágalo rápido. –le interrumpió. La sonrisa de Takuma no le gustaba. –Y sin palabras de más. –agregó fríamente. Conocía a Takuma, lo conocía muy bien. Era un manipulador y un cínico de primera que usaba muchas palabras que, en la mayoría de las veces, eran innecesarias pero sonaban tan frías y cálidas a la vez que hacían tu corazón saltar y tu cerebro pensar que éstas eran a las que les debías poner atención. Las importantes. Las valiosas.

Al final, terminabas perdiendo y le ganando porque no le pusiste suficiente atención a las letras pequeñas de su plática.

-Pues lo que yo creo…. –comenzó.

-He dicho. –dijo el juez con mirada irritada y un gesto de la mano que demostraba impaciencia. –Que no quería palabras de más. Su "Pues lo que yo creo…." Es innecesario e inadecuado para la situación en la que nos encontramos, joven Takuma. Vayamos al punto.

Takuma solo se limitó a sonreír una vez más, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-La acusada, con todo el respeto que merece, está enamorada de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Al ser un ángel tan puro como dicen que es, y no conocer este sentimiento, confundida y atormentada como estaba, al descubrir que era un vampiro, no pudo desear más que matarlo, desaparecer ese sentimiento que tan mal le estaba haciendo sentir…. Y Kaho Mizuki, como bien sabe usted, más que por su belleza, por su obediencia y por todas esas virtudes que solían decir de ella, se reconocía por su lealtad. ¿Cómo no defender a su príncipe cuando estaba en peligro…? ¡Y más si se trataba del hijo del hombre que una vez y sospecho que siempre amó! –hizo un gesto dramático con una mano y negó la cabeza como si estuviera realmente apesumbrado.

Los vampiros se giraron a murmurarse unos con otros sus opiniones y lo imposible que parecía todo.

Los ángeles se miraron preocupados sin decir una palabra.

Todo era demasiado sorprendente como para pensar que era alguna ofensa o estúpidez.

Eriol miró a Tomoyo con intensidad, como esperando su respuesta. Syaoran miró a su amigo preocupado.

Hitomi se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar lágrimas silenciosas, porque eso era justo lo que ella también había sentido. ¿Quién se puede imaginar a un ángel con un vampiro?

La imagen era malvada, atroz, pecaminosa, extraña, teñida de un color negro más oscuro que la muerte y que el mismo carboncillo con el que estaba pintada la tierra del infierno y los cuernos de Satanás.

Meilling simplemente sonrió irónicamente, ella ya se lo esperaba. Takuma era inteligente después de todo, no había sido la única que había pensado en ello. Tal vez, realmente tenían muchas cosas en común. Se puso a reír como loca. Takuma simplemente le sonrió cómplice y le guiñó su único ojo.

Meilling dejó caer lágrimas silenciosas que se limpió con fuerza. Poco a poco empezó a llorar, ¿quién había hecho más por ella que ese chicho rubio de ojo azul?

Le había abandonado, le había traicionado, pero ante todo, la cuidaría, protegería y le cumpliría hasta su último capricho.

Y lo haría porque Meilling le valía poco, pero su alma era como la suya, eran almas gemelas, y cuando muriesen, estarían juntos.

¿Cómo le llamaba la gente? ¿Sadomasoquista? Sí, esa era la palabra que resumía su relación y la detallaba de mejor forma.

Tomoyo no podía decir palabra, tenía los ojos acuosos y ese horrible nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar.

Quería llorar y se sentía así porque eso era exactamente lo que había sentido mientras disparaba la flecha hacía Eriol Hiraguizawa.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**(Se asoma sonrojada con la vista al suelo temerosa desde atrás de una pared) ¿Están allí? ¡Yo sé que están allí! Y no saben lo culpable que me siento. Últimamente he recibido adorables reviews para esta historia… que fueron los que más que todo, me animaron a continuar esta historia. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! En serio, no crean que no me llegan o que están hablándole a un fantasma, si algún día llego a desaparecer una vez más, ¡no dejen de insistir! ¡Y no lo digo por querer más reviews! Lo digo porque en serio funciona. **

**¡Me sacaron, literalmente de un pozo! Y he regresado con mucha más energía e inspiración, estoy pensando más en la trama, en los personajes, en sus sentimientos… ¡ya verán que les voy a pagar con creces toooooodooooo el apoyo que me están dando! ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, por leer, por agregarme a sus favoritos, a sus alertas, y por darme todo su apoyo como lo han hecho hasta ahora! Son unos lectores maravillosos, por los que cualquier escritora/escritor, dedicaría su vida entera escribiéndoles. **

**Ahora, este capítulo se lo dedico a Music of the Sun, se supone que es su regalo de su cumpleaños… del año pasado…. Ay hermanita, yo sé que ya vas a cumplir años otra vez y yo aquí escribiendo hasta ahorita, soy horrible lo sé. Pero dije que te dedicaría el capítulo, y, aquí estoy, ¿no? No te he fallado… eso espero :S **

**¡Los quiero muchísimo y una vez más, MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**AVISO: Una cosa muy importante que tal vez ya hayan notado, eliminé la versión Tomoyo x Syaoran porque, además de recibir pocas visitas y reviews para esa versión, quería actualizar más rápido y ofrecerles una mejor calidad así que…. Si alguien estaba leyendo esa versión, mis más sinceras disculpas. **


End file.
